


Тот, кто видит

by Queen_Immortal



Series: Тот, кто... [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 сезон и последующие - просьба не учитывать.<br/>Стая Альф пришла и ушла как мимокрокодил. Стайлз дразнит Дерека, а у Дерека проблемы в связи с Красной Луной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Эрика, Бойд, Айзек и многие по-прежнему присутствуют.   
> Штампы, пары.  
> Альтернативная мифология

СЕЙЧАС

В комнате было темно. Нет, даже не так… В ней мрак странно смешивался со слабым желтым светом одинокой лампы, не порождая ничего из этого союза. Тьма легко струилась вокруг его тела, обнимая, успокаивая, даруя хрупкую веру в защищенность. Мол, никто его не тронет, никто не причинит вреда, никто не прикоснется…

У Стайлза всегда были проблемы с доверием. Или у доверия с ним… Словом, он взрослел, его взгляды становились шире, все больше и больше удивительных вещей переплетались друг с другом в бесконечных пучинах его разума, у него были друзья, семья… Но вот доверие… Доверие давалось ему неохотно, словно стеснительная невеста-девственница, которой высокий симпатичный дядя предлагает прогуляться до ближайшего сеновала.  Вроде и хочется, и колется, а совесть не позволяет. Иногда бывали, конечно, исключения. Такие, как Скотт. Нелепые, до боли смешные, и неуместные исключения. Потом таким исключением стала Эрика. Ей почему-то хотелось верить, вопреки её разительным изменениям. С ней хотелось говорить даже о том, о чем не хотелось говорить со Скоттом. Например, о Дереке…

В тишине раздалось два быстрых щелчка, огонь осветил острые скулы,  красные губы и бледную полоску сигареты. Зажигалка вновь скрылась в темноте, а утонченное, сексуальное девичье лицо оказалось слегка подчеркнуто слабым красным светом.

\- Знаешь, Стайлз… Сначала я совершенно не понимала, что он в тебе нашел, - женщина глубоко затянулась, так, чтобы дым заполнил все легкие, и медленно выдохнула. – Обычный подросток, который полез в дела оборотней. Ты ведь не единственный такой. Но, - она встала и неторопливо приблизилась к парню, - Дерек предпочел тебя мне, - свободной рукой она схватила Стайлза за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть ей в глаза. – Мне! – она сделала ещё одну затяжку и опустила руку. – Ты бы предпочел?

Стайлз медленно поднял голову. Руки затекли от долгого нахождения в подвешенном состоянии, рубашка пропиталась кровью, на лице наливались синяки, но он не мог отказать себе в долгом раздевающем взгляде.

\- Я – нет. Мне всегда нравились крашеные блондинки, - с легкой ухмылкой ответил парень.

Женщина улыбнулась, по достоинству оценив шутку, и, не отводя глаз, проговорила:

\- Неплохо, Стайлз. Неплохо, - она задумчиво сложила руки на груди, поднося ко рту наполовину сгоревшую сигарету. – И это приводит нас к главному вопросу… Почему он это сделал?

Стайлз попытался изобразить хмурое пожатие плечами. Вышло посредственно. Боль моментально прокатилась от шеи до кончиков пальцев ног.

\- Даже не знаю… Но… - он невинно посмотрел в глаза своей мучительнице, - я почти уверен, что дело в моей неотразимой заднице и природном магнетизме.

 Женщина натянуто улыбнулась и, не меняя выражения лица, приложила окурок к его шее. Стайлз стиснул зубы, чтобы не закричать от боли, и сумел ограничиться слабым стоном. Через мгновение до него донесся мягкий аромат жареного мяса.

РАНЬШЕ

_\- Мама, мама, смотри! – Стайлз несется со всех ног к высокой темноволосой женщине в темно-сером пальто. В его руке зажат хлюпенький букет первых полевых цветов, сорванных под бдительным отцовским оком. По темным штанишкам, бывшим чистыми ещё десять минут назад, расползаются грязные пятна.  Женщина ловко и привычно подхватывает его на руки и, смеясь, прижимает к себе. – Смотри, смотри! Это тебе, тебе! Папа сказал, что мужчина должен дарить подарки женщине, которую любит! Это ведь, правда, да, мама? Я тебя очень люблю!_

_\- Я знаю, сынок, - она улыбается и быстро целует его в щеку. – Спасибо. Я тоже очень-очень люблю вас с папой! Иди! Поиграй с отцом._

_Стайлз улыбается и снова прижимается к маминой груди. С мамой тепло и уютно. Безопасно. Она опускает его на землю, мальчик разворачивается, чтобы побежать к отцу… и видит, как он плачет. Его сильный, мужественный, бесстрашный отец похож на бледную серую тень, слезы потоком струятся из его глаз. Стайлз оборачивается спросить маму, что случилось… её нет. Мальчик видит толпу людей в черных одеждах и ящик. Большой темно-коричневого цвета прямоугольный ящик, который погружается в землю. Понимание захлестывает его с головой, мама… Мама там…_

_\- Мама! Мама! Мама! Вернись! Мама, а как же я? Мама!_

_Он бросается между чужими незнакомыми людьми к ящику. Они не могут! Там мама! Его мама, там, внутри!.. Стайлз бежит к яме и падает вниз прямо на деревянную крышку._

_\- Мама! МАМА!_

_Он колотит руками по дереву, словно в запертую дверь. Это уже не похоже не удары. Нет, это барабанная дробь. Быстрая, яростная, четкая…_

_\- МАМА!! Откройте! Мама!_

_О спину ударяется что-то тяжелое и липкое. Один, другой… Следующий удар приходится по голове. Стайлз хватается за волосы и, поднеся руку к лицу, видит, что эта земля. Сверху слышится тихий голос капеллана. Его закапывают вместе с ней._

_\- Нет!!! МАМА!!!_

***

Он просыпается с легким вскриком и тяжело дыша. Воздух стремится как можно скорее вырваться прочь из легких, как можно дальше. Стайлз стискивает руками одеяло, а затем обхватывает ими голову.

\- Твою мать…

Кошмары. Снова. Блеск.  Стайлз бросает короткий взгляд на часы. Полпятого. Супер. Теперь уже не уснуть. Он поднимается с кровати, натягивает рубашку и спускается на кухню. Раз есть время, можно приготовить отцу на завтрак что-нибудь посущественнее и не думать о том, что во сне невероятно сладкие приторные сексуальные фантазии с Дереком Хейлом в главной роли перемежаются со смертью отца, Скотта… мамы.

Мама… Нет.  Не думать об этом. Ты уже не ребенок, Стайлз. Ты - взрослый мужчина. Если тебя хоронят заживо, ляг на спину и помирай молча.

***

Сухой запах старой бумаги ласкает горло и успокаивает. Это почти как две таблетки аддеролла два раза в день. Умиротворение. Полная ясность в голове и не звука от рассеянности.

Стайлз любил свою работу. Через неделю после начала каникул его отец натурально взвыл от гиперактивного сына, который с упорством стада баранов, приходил к нему в офис и влезал в расследование первого же дела, которое видел. Вой получился очень натуральным и вскоре преобразовался в договоренность с главой архива города, которая с радостью припахала любознательного сына шерифа к наведению порядка в жуткой свалке документов, фотографий и книг.

Бэйкон Хилл был достаточно молодым городом, основанным в 1899 году, Никодеусом Хейлом, который, похоже, был предком Дерека. Это подтверждалось несколькими сводками о нападении «животных», которые Стайлз обнаружил несколько дней спустя после начала работы. Но личной гордостью Стайлза была старая фотография двух мужчин с надписью: «Первый мэр Бэйкон Хилл – Адам Розетти и первый шериф – Джакомо Стилински». Знание о том, что его далекий пра-пра был здесь одним из первых, порождало гордость за свою семью, да и вообще… В этих старых бумагах можно было найти гораздо больше, чем Стайлз думал сначала…

Телефон издал слабое треньканье, высвечивая имя «Скотт», и Стайлз, глубоко вздохнув, поднял трубку:

\- Хэй, бро! Как делишки?

\- Привет, Стайлз! Не отвлекаю? – предупредительность Скотта всегда поражала Стайлза.

\- Нет. Что-то случилось? – Стайлз откинулся на спинку кресла и посмотрел в потолок.

\- Дерек ждет нас на тренировку сегодня в шесть. Не заедешь за мной? – откликнулся его друг.

\- Тренировка? Дерек? Брат, по-моему, твой альфа сказал своей крыше: «Гуд бай!» - я не оборотень! У меня нет суперскорости, нюха, слуха, когтей или хвоста – последнему я особенно рад – так что я не нуждаюсь в тренировках. Мой удел – тихая размеренная жизнь, аддеролл утром и вечером, кофе с корицей и прокачка нового перса в «Worldcraft», - на одном дыхании проговорил Стилински.

\- Стайлз… - начал, было, Скотт, но был тут прерван новой тирадой.

\- Короче, передавай своему альфе поклон в ножки, поцелуй в задницу и засос в… Хотя, нет, обойдемся без засосов. Мне пора идти, работа не ждет, желаю удачи, чувак! – ехидно проговорил Стайлз.

Он отключил телефон и медленно обвел взглядом огромную залу, полную пыли и не перебранных документов. Здесь он чувствовал себя в безопасности. Рядом с Дереком – нет.

СЕЙЧАС

\- Итак, на чем мы остановились?

\- Ты что-то втирала о полном отсутствии вкуса у одного небезызвестного альфы, - услужливо напомнил Стайлз, блаженно прикрывая глаза.

\- Точно… - согласно протянула женщина, а юноша ощутил прикосновение мягкой руки к своей шее рядом с ещё дымящейся кожей. – Ты ведь не скажешь мне правду, да, Стайлз? Упрямство определенно твоя черта характера.

\- Я тебе больше скажу: оно нежно и трепетно взращивалось во мне с детских лет, - ехидно заметил он в ответ, вновь открыв лаза.

Блондинка стояла прямо напротив него, не убирая своей руки, которая все также легонько поглаживала его кожу вокруг ожога.

\- Тебе хоть раз говорили, что твое мастерство по уходу от ответа достойно восхищения? – она решила поддержать его замечание.

\- Говорили. Моей тушкой о стену.

Девица коротко рассмеялась, обнажив белоснежные зубы.

\- Хорошо… А теперь давай вернемся к началу, - она ухватила парня за подбородок, выпустив когти, которые тут же оставили кровавые следы на его лице.

\- Насколько далеко? – уточнил Стайлз. – Неделя, две? Или мне начать с моего счастливого и безоблачного детства без оборотней?

\- Детство можешь опустить. О нем я знаю достаточно: счастье, счастье, и вдруг – бумс! – смерть матери. И ты слетел с катушек, - с липкой ухмылкой проговорила его палач.

\- Ты ничего не знаешь.

\- Правда? Зато я знаю, что ты ни разу не приходил навестить кое-кого, лежащего под белым камнем с серыми прожилками на кладбище Бэйкон Хилл, - с тем же выражением лица продолжила она.

\- Заткнись, Кара, - почти прошипел Стайлз.

\- Надо же… За два дня ты впервые назвал мое имя, - женщина усмехнулась и отпустила его подбородок. – Извини, не хотела давить на больное… сильно, по крайней мере.

Стайлз не сводил с нее хмурого взгляда.

\- Давай так: ты отвечаешь на мой следующий вопрос, а я больше не поднимаю этой темы… Идет? – Кара откинула волосы с лица и сложила руки на груди. – Почему ты все-таки пришел в стаю тогда?

Парень вздохнул так глубоко, как позволяли сломанные ребра.

\- Ну, как тебе сказать… Это был банальный шантаж.

РАНЬШЕ

Доски прогнулись под его спиной от приложенной силы, заскрипели, но выдержали. Боль в лопатках и затылке эхом прокатилась по нервной системе привычным маршрутом, мигом посылая на язык необходимый набор слов.

\- Привет, Дерек, я тоже рад тебя видеть! Как дела? Мои - супер! Твои тоже ничего? Ну и ладушки, я пошел! – на выдохе оттарабанил Стайлз, пытаясь выскользнуть из тисков когтистых рук.

\- Стайлз! – с рычанием выскользнуло из губ альфы.

\- А? Что? Нету меня! – продолжил измываться подросток.

\- Я, кажется, точно выразился, когда говорил Скотту о тренировке, - уже без рыка проговорил Дерек.

\- Скотту – может быть. Мне – ничего. А теперь отпусти меня, чертов, ты, халк, мне больно! – в том же тоне откликнулся Стайлз.

Дерек отпустил его плечи, но с места не сдвинулся, продолжая угрожающе нависать над ним.  Стайлз быстрым взглядом скользнул по лицу и телу оборотня, отметив усталый, но грозный взгляд, угрюмо поджатые губы и упрямые скулы. Если бы кто-нибудь открыл храм поклонения этим скулам, Стайлз был бы самым верным его жрецом, регулярно принося себя в жертву на алтаре Великолепных Смуглых Скул Дерека Хейла. Нет, прочие части тела этого мужчины были тоже очень даже ничего, но об этом шестнадцатилетний гормональный взрыв на ножках старался не думать.

\- СТААЙЛЗ!

\- ДЕЕЕРЕЕК!

Если бы взглядом можно было убить, Стайлз бы уже собирал содержимое своего живота в ведро, а Дерек бегал по терассе в поисках отрубленной головы. Чистая взаимная ненависть.

\- Повторяю для тех, кто в танке: завтра в шесть собрание стаи и ты там будешь, - не отводя глаз, утвердительно проговорил Дерек.

\- А спинку медом не помазать? – невинно хлопая ресницами, полюбопытствовал Стайлз. А спинка-то сексапильная, грех жаловаться…

\- Ага, и массаж ног заодно, раз ты такой любезный, - подражая голосу школьника, откликнулся Хейл.

Стайлз изумленно поперхнулся – похоже, альфа невольно начал перенимать его манеру общения. Язвительность Стайлза против упертости Дерека, счет встречи – 1:1.

\- А если я скажу: иди на… с подробной картой до места назначения? – последняя попытка…

\- Тогда твой друг Скотт узнает, что такое настоящий бой.

Туше.

\- Ты не сделаешь этого. Он тебе нужен, - заметил Стайлз.

\- Пара уроков послушания никому не вредила, - парировал Дерек, наконец-то сдвигаясь с места.

Стайлз понимает, что Хейл ждет нового обмена колкостями и взаимными оскорблениями, но он устал, еле держится на ногах и мечтает о большой и мягкой подушке. Потому Стилински молчит. Оборотень удовлетворенно ухмыляется и уходит в сторону леса.

\- Завтра в шесть!

***

\- Скотт, напомни мне: почему я здесь? – протянул Стайлз, тормозя джип у развалин дома Хейла.

\- Ммм… Потому что ты в стае? – задумчиво протянул его друг в ответ.

\- Ещё одна попытка.

-  Потому что я попросил?

\- Тоже неплохой вариант, но мне больше нравится мой: потому что твой альфа – недалекий питекантроп, - вздохнул подросток, выходя из машины.

\- Дерек не настолько плохой, - встал на защиту Хейла Скотт.

\- Угу. В освежеванном виде, - невозмутимо кивнул Стайлз.

Дверь дома открылась, и на пороге показался Питер.

\- Так-так-так! Вы посмотрите, кто вернулся. Стайлз Стилински с собственной персоной. Все ещё строишь планы убийства моего племянника? – широко улыбаясь, интересуется он.

\- Ну, что вы! Как можно? Всего лишь плановой кастрации, - тем же приторно вежливым тоном откликнулся парень.

\- Ты – заноза Стилински, - коротко рассмеялся старший Хейл. – Заходите. Все уже на месте.

Говоря «все», бывший альфа действительно имел ввиду – «все». Вся стая. Айзек, Эрика, Бойд, Джексон, Лидия, Питер, Скотт. Ну, и Дерек, конечно.

\- Привет всем, когда не видел! – приветственно взмахнул рукой Стайлз, падая на порядком потрепанный диван и занимая его целиком. – Надеюсь, этот шабаш ненадолго? У меня сегодня ещё две встречи.

\- Стайлз… - тяжело вздохнул Дерек.

\- Нетушки… Ты ведь хотел меня видеть? Супер! Теперь ты меня ещё и слышишь! – огрызнулся парень, закинув руки под голову. – Так по какому поводу консилиум?

\- Завтра полнолуние, - коротко проговорил Питер.

\- Да, - согласился Стилински, переводя взгляд с одного оборотня на другого. – И, по-моему, все присутствующие вервольфы об этом знают. В чем проблема?

\- Это будет необычное полнолуние, - спокойно откликнулся альфа, прислонившись к стене.

\- Интересно, чем? – ехидно протянул Джексон, который до этого вел себя подозрительно тихо. Видимо, это была целиком и полностью заслуга Лидии, которая сидела у него на коленях.

\- Мы все умре-е-ем! – не удержавшись, трагично всхлипнул Стайлз.

\- Не знаю, как все, но лично я сделаю благое дело и спасу мир от твоего нескончаемого трепа, - почти прошипел Уитмор, ментальная память все-таки сильная вещь…

\- Становись в очередь, - с каменным выражением лица одернул его Дерек.

Стайлз довольно улыбнулся. За право убить его уже почти дерутся, а значит, в этом городе его вряд ли когда-нибудь забудут. Пора открывать топ 100 человек, которые его ненавидят. Мелочь, а приятно.

\- Завтра будет красная луна. Достаточно редкий феномен, - все-таки продолжил главную тему разговора Питер. – Помните старый стишок: «Красная луна, красная луна сведи волков с ума»?

\- Хотите сказать, что мы все слетим с катушек и потеряем контроль? – осторожно проговорил Скотт.

\- Не все. Действие луны немного специфично, более всех она повлияет на волков, ещё не нашедших свою пару, - снизошел до ответа хмурый альфа.

Стайлз тихо усмехнулся. Ему было совершенно очевидно, что Дерек рад присутствию Скотта в стае, но привычка Макколла пытаться контролировать ситуацию страшно его бесила. Однако на что только не пойдешь, чтобы удержать стаю вместе. Даже стиснешь зубы и будешь терпеть подростковую непостоянность.

\- Скотту и Джексону придется проще всех, главное, чтобы Лидия и Эллисон были рядом, - вновь заговорил Дерек. – Они останутся здесь в этом доме. Айзек, Эрика и Бойд – вы проведете полнолуние вместе с Питером, он направит ваш гнев в безопасное русло…

\- Вопрос из зала! А как луна повлияет на волков без пары? – кратко и по делу спросил Стайлз, театрально взмахнув рукой как на уроке.

\- Мне тоже это интересно, - поддержала его Эрика, за что получила от Стилински милейшую улыбку.

\- Красная луна заставит волка искать пару, усилит его потребность в ней, уничтожит все желания, кроме одного: найти и соединиться с парой, - нехотя пояснил младший Хейл.

\- В каком смысле: соединиться? – подключился к разговору Айзек.

\- В физиологическом, - ответил за Дерека Питер. – Чтобы закрепить связь.

На несколько коротких мгновений повисла тишина, и Стайлз мог бы поклясться, что слышит, как шевелятся атрофированные извилины мозгов, переваривая информацию.

\- Значит, вы все превратитесь в стаю сексуально озабоченных маньяков? Класс. Я валю из штата сегодня же! – воскликнул он.

\- Нет, - с легким рычанием выплюнул Дерек, поворачиваясь в сторону подростка. – Для тебя есть особое задание.

СЕЙЧАС

\- Знаешь, мне всегда была интересно, какой она будет – женщина, предназначенная Дереку Хейлу, - ровно проговорила Кара, разрывая пропитанную кровью рубашку Стайлза. – Будет ли она красива, умна, сексуальна… Ну, ту меня понимаешь.

Стайлз, не удержавшись, хмыкнул. Ребра тут же протестующе застонали от боли.

\- Когда я пришла сюда впервые и нашла его одиноким, я решила, что это закономерно, - женщина скользнула носом вдоль торса Стайлза, с наслаждением вдыхая его запах. – Представь мое удивление, когда я возвращаюсь снова через несколько недель с вполне определенными намерениями и нахожу здесь мальчишку, от которого несет сексом и Дереком! Или сексом с Дереком… Суть не меняется, - Кара поднимает голову и заглядывает парню в глаза. – А суть в том, что я чувствую жестокую наёбку.

Стилински молчит, внимательно наблюдая за своей надзирательницей и мучительницей.

\- Кстати, между нами, девочками: Дерек ведь не был ласков в ваш первый раз? – она медленно, почти нежно проводит кончиками пальцев по груди Стайлза, животу и останавливает руку в шаге от края джинсов, пытливо всматриваясь в его лицо в ожидании ответа.

\- Между нами, девочками, - тем же тоном откликнулся Стайлз, - большей наёбки в жизни не видел.

РАНЬШЕ

\- Мне крышка. Капец. Пиздец, - истерично бормочет Стайлз, с остервенением сжимая руль и давя на педаль.

А все начиналось так хорошо! Лет в пять. Когда мама пекла эти удивительно вкусные пироги с лимонной начинкой, папа, приходя с работы, приносил молоко и вечер заканчивался просмотром кино под аккомпанемент ароматной выпечки. Сейчас дело было жопа и через жопу. Потому что чертов Хейл опять не удосужился придумать нормальный план, а не его жалкое подобие.

_… - Ты прикуешь меня в ущелье, подальше от города, - озвучил его задачу Дерек._

_\- Эээ… Что за ролевые игры? – выдавил из себя слегка удивленный Стайлз._

_\- СТИЛИНСКИ!_

_\- Что? Это действительно похоже на малобюджетное кино для взрослых. Так за фиг? – оправдываясь, откликнулся подросток._

_\- Я пережил шесть гонов и ни разу не видел оборотня, который пережил бы больше, оставшись в здравом уме, - снизошел до объяснений младшей Хейл. – Я должен быть уверен, что никто не пострадает._

_\- Угу. Кроме Стайлза...._

Его последнее замечание оказалось пророческим. Как назло. Все было в норме ровно до того, как луна вошла в силу. Кроваво-красный шар осветил небо и землю гораздо раньше, чем Стайлз доехал до дома, а спустя мгновение до него донесся вой. Каким-то неизвестным науке местом (подросток все больше склонялся к варианту «жопа») Стилински понял, что это Дерек. Дерек, мать его, Хейл, который, почти наверняка, вырвал с «мясом» тяжеленные цепи, вбитые в цельную скалу, и оказался свободным… и который только что выскочил на дорогу прямо перед машиной Стайлза.

\- МАТЬ ТВОЮ! – в голове вспышками пронеслись идеи, как избежать столкновения, но в последний момент что-то щелкнуло у парня в голове, и он прижал педаль газа к полу.

Оборотень даже не взвизгнул. Подлетел метров на восемь, а то и больше, перевернулся в воздухе и приземлился на одно колено позади стремительно удаляющейся машины.

\- Господи, я грешил, сам знаю, за некоторые моменты моей жизни, можно не стесняясь отправлять меня на раскаленный металлический пляж с обслуживающим персоналом в виде демонов, но… ТОЛЬКО НЕ ТАК!!! – Стайлз молился вслух, чтобы заглушить бешено колотящееся сердце и собрать в кучу хотя бы остатки мыслей.

Дерек, сверкая красными глазами, несся следом за его джипом, не только не отставая, но сокращая дистанцию.  Каким образом ему это удавалось, Стайлз отказывался понимать. Да и желания не возникало.  Стоило впереди показаться отчему дому, Стилински резко затормозил, схватил с пассажирского сидения свое последнее творение – нож (специально для оборотней), распахнул дверцу машины и рванул в лес.

В его голове, порядком отвыкшей от аддеролла, истерично, в один такт с ударами сердца стучало: бежать… быстрее… дальше… бежать… не оглядываться… дальше… ещё дальше… и ещё…  Руки сильно сжали деревянную рукоять. Очень сильно. Так, что дерево врезалось в ладонь. Даже сильнее. Через пару метров Стайлз упал, споткнувшись о какую-то корягу, но стоило ему подняться на ноги, как сильный удар в спину свалил его с ног. Быстро перевернувшись на спину, он увидел ярко-красные бусины больших глаз.

Лишенные всего человеческого глаза.

\- Дерек? – осторожно позвал оборотня Стайлз.

В ответ тот грозно зарычал и бросился к парню. Стилински встретил того резким ударом ножа. Пропитанное аконитом лезвие прижгло края раны, которая медленно, словно нехотя, затянулась мгновение спустя. На секунду, всего на секунду, мир замер вместе с вервольфом. А затем обрушился на Стайлза с новой силой.

\- Дерек! Дерек! Очнись! – кричал Стилински, всеми силами пытаясь оттолкнуть от себя Хейла, мертвой хваткой вцепившегося в его плечи.

Однако мужчина не реагировал. С все тем же рычанием он стащил со Стайлза куртку, но тут же обнаружил под ним футболку. Новая преграда вызвала в оборотне новую волну гнева. Тонкая ткань быстро преобразовалась в длинные полосы, мгновенно окрасившиеся в красный цвет от крови.

\- ТВОЮ МАТЬ, ДОЛБАНЫЙ, ТЫ, АЛЬФА!!! – вырвалось у Стайлза, стоило Дереку прочертить первый пять царапин на его груди. – Какого хрена, ты делаешь??

Вопрос казался вполне уместным, пока оборотень не наклонился к груди подростка, чтобы слизать выступившие капли. Хейл довольно заурчал. ЗАУРЧАЛ?? И принялся вылизывать израненное тело парня, постепенно спускаясь вниз.

\- ЯПОНА БАБУШКА! ДЕРЕК! Ты… - и тут до Стайлза дошло. Дерек говорил, что в это полнолуние каждый волк будет стремиться слиться со своей… парой. – Еба… ОТПУСТИ МЕНЯ!

Стилински стал вырываться с новой силой. Однако альфу это ничуть не смутило. Скорее слегка удивило. Он одной рукой перехватил обе руки Стайлза, прижал их к земле и склонился  вниз к  его шее. Через пару мгновений сын шерифа совершенно явственно ощутил на своей коже горячие губы.

\- Будут засосы… ОТПУСТИ!!!

Дерек ухватился свободной рукой за пряжку на ремне юноши и резко рванул её на себя. Стайлз же, извернувшись под совершенно немыслимым углом, толкнул его ногами в живот, чтобы выиграть хотя бы мгновение. Стратегически важное мгновение. Для спасения девственности.

План провалился. Сверкающий глазами оборотень хоть и отвлекся, но тут же отреагировал возмущенным  рыком и резким ударом, который обрушился на и так неадекватную голову Стилински.

Сознание тут же помахало Стайлзу ручкой  и с невесомым «адью» растворилось где-то в окружающей природе. Словно в тумане он почувствовал, как уверенные руки… или лапы… переворачивают его на спину, приподнимают бедра, стягивают джинсы вместе с нижним бельем, обнажая тело… Как эти же руки скользят по спине, оставляя после себя длинные царапины, или сжимают бока так сильно, что кажется ещё чуть-чуть и легкие захлебнутся в бессильном порыве наполниться воздухом.  Снова длинный и влажный язык скользит по коже, собирая капли крови…

\- «Господи, если ты есть, то позволишь мне потерять сознание окончательно», - мелькнуло в голове у Стайлза, потерявшего способность хоть как-то сопротивляться после удара а-ля «глушилка».

Дерек продолжил мять и ранить его тело. Его руки ни на секунду не останавливались. И хотя в некоторых эротических фантазиях младшего Стилински присутствовало нечто подобное, во всем происходившем было что-то неправильное и мерзкое. Ещё через несколько полных ужаса мгновений Стайлз почувствовал, как нечто огромное стремительно проникает в его задний проход. Боль, обрушившаяся на него, не имела ничего общего со всем, что он испытывал раньше. Это было невозможно терпеть. С его губ сорвался громкий крик, который был тут же заглушен радостным воем альфы. Радостным.

В это мгновение Стайлз Стилински отчетливо понял, что если Бог есть, то он – страшная мразь с атрофированным чувством юмора.

СЕЙЧАС

\- Охренеть… - с чувством произнесла Кара, выслушав Стайлза. – Должно быть, это было потрясающее зрелище: полностью обратившийся Дерек со всей своей силой втрахивается в это молодое гибкое нетронутое тело… - она говорила тихо, почти шепотом, мягко оглаживая раны на теле юноши. – Я бы отдала, что угодно, чтобы взглянуть на это… хоть одним глазком.

\- Ты - больная маньячка, - почти с жалостью проговорил Стайлз, смотря женщине прямо в глаза.

\- Я этого не отрицаю, потому что это правда, - откликнулась она. – В этом мы с тобой похожи, Стайлз. Мы оба не отрицаем правды, если слышим её.

\- Отрицать правду могут только недалекие идиоты, - коротко ответил на её выпад Стилински.

\- Верно. И ты, Стайлз Стилински, прожив столько времени среди оборотней, как никто другой понимаешь, что, несмотря на все их супервозможности и чувства, в некоторых вещах они слепы словно новорожденные котята, - снова кивнула Кара. – Но мы отвлеклись. Зная тебя, думаю, ты вряд ли стал бы спать с Дереком после такого обращения с собой, но ты делал это. А это значит, что Дерек сделал что-то, изменившее твое отношение. Что именно?

\- Знаешь, детка, я тут повисел, подумал и понял, что потерял слишком много крови, чтобы что-то помнить, - ответил Стайлз через несколько мгновений тишины.

\- Правда? Ну, что ж… - Кара скрылась из его поля зрения. – Думаю, я уделила недостаточно внимания твоей спине… - глухой удар, по комнате разносится треск ребер, а по телу Стайлза пробегает новая волна боли.

РАНЬШЕ

Стайлз напряженно вслушивался в дыхание оборотня, который лежал, прижавшись к нему сзади, и мирно спал. Некоторое время назад Хейл вбивался в его тело, как заведенный, пока не кончил, не выходя из Стайлза. После он упал на землю, притянул парня к себе и, уткнувшись ему в макушку, уснул.

Некоторое время Стилински боялся даже пошевелиться. Затем он осторожно, стараясь не потревожить Дерека, притянул поближе свою куртку, которую собирался впихнуть под руку волка, вместо себя – куртка пахла им достаточно сильно, чтобы тот не проснулся.

Теперь самое сложное – выползти из-под Дерека. Все тело болело, словно во время лихорадки, хуже всего было бокам и заднице, но если последняя болела по вполне понятным причинам – её только что изнасиловал оборотень с размером XXXX…L, то причина жгучей боли в левом боку категорически отказывалась быть названной. Стайлз тяжело вздохнул, тут же морщившись от неприятных ощущений, и попытался успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце, прежде чем пошевелиться. Через несколько минут сердце стало биться ровно, спокойно. Привычно. Короткий вздох… быстро отползти, подпихнуть вместо себя еле теплую куртку… Готово. Теперь натянуть на себя разорванные джинсы. Каждое движение давалось тяжело и находило отклик в возражающем против активных действий теле. Так. Теперь нож. Он должен быть где-то здесь… Ааааа! К черту. У него есть ещё.

Стайлз осторожно оглянулся на спящего оборотня, который свернулся вокруг куртки, словно папаша-волк рядом с волчицей. Так. Не думать об этом. Не думать.

\- Дерек Хейл. Моя пара. Заебись, - тихо прошептал Стилински, а затем поднял голову к небу, устремив взгляд на кроваво-красную луну. – Ты совсем офонарела?

Но луна не ответила ему даже смущенным румянцем. Золотистая полоска света прокатилась по её бокам и исчезла. Понимай, как знаешь, принимай, как хочешь. Супер.

Медленно переставляя ноги, короткими перебежками от дерева к дереву, Стайлз добрался до отчего дома, по стеночке дополз до своей комнаты и, преодолев безграничное желание, лечь спать поплелся в ванную.

Горячая вода смывала кровь, обиду, разочарование, боль. Все. Она давала время подумать. Понять. Решить. Она защищала и заставляла бороться. Минут двадцать. Пока он стоял под обжигающими струями. Потом пришла усталость. А мягкая подушка оказалась так кстати…

***

В нос ударил запах Стайлза. Родной, необходимый. До боли, до ужаса, до… До. Стоп. Запах Стайлза?..

Дерек очнулся и огляделся по сторонам. Было утро. Лес вокруг радостно шелестел при каждом порыве ветра, лаская слух. Что он здесь делает? Быстрый взгляд вокруг… Куртка Стайлза в его руках, обрывки футболки неподалеку и… кровь. Блять. Кровь Стайлза. Короткий вздох. Спокойно. Стайлз не мертв. Если мертв, то где его тело?.. Прежде чем мозг успевает предложить варианты ответа, волк услужливо приоткрывает дверцу памяти. Воспоминания о прошедшей ночи: погоня, Стайлз, возбуждение… О, боже. Он сорвался. Стайлз оказался слишком близко, и вместо того чтобы успокоиться как обычно, волк решил все-таки предъявить свои права на невыносимо недоступного мальчишку.

Альфа сжал руками голову. Ну, почему сейчас? Сейчас, когда вокруг творится непонятно что, стая нестабильна, а проблем полон рот! ПОЧЕМУ??

Взгляд случайно падает на лежащий неподалеку нож. Волк услужливо припоминает: Стайлз ранил его этим оружием ночью. Было больно. Слишком больно для обычного куска металла. Дерек берет нож в руку и тут же отдергивает её. Дерево обжигает кожу. Рябина, пропитанная аконитом. Он пробует взять клинок за лезвие и снова досадливо вскрикивает серебро. Где Стайлз его взял? Хейл осторожно обмотал нож куском ткани, когда бывшей футболкой Стилински и внимательно осмотрел. Рукоять явно сделана вручную – её венчала искусно вырезанная голова волка с распахнутой пастью. Лезвие тоже точили простым точилом – оно заточено неровно, неумело, но  достаточно остро. Интересно.

Дерек осторожно откладывает оружие в сторону и критично осматривает куртку, которую обнимал во время сна. Рукава наполовину оторваны,  на нем видны следы когтей. Если он сотворил подобное с одеждой, что же со Стайлзом? Волк недоумевающе молчит, а свежесозданая связь услужливо передает чувства пары: слабость, усталость… боль. Последнее заставляет резко вскочить на ноги, поправить одежду, подхватить с земли клинок и куртку парня и быстро зашагать в сторону его дома.

Машина Стайлза одиноко стоит у края леса – также как и стояла вчера вечером, снова припоминает Дерек, прислушиваясь к шуму внутри дома. Стайлз был там. Один. Его движения были неспешными, осторожными, еле слышными, но его сердце громко билось в его груди. Жив. Облегчение разлилось по телу приятным теплом. Жив. Двигается.

Дерек подошел к двери и неловко постучался. Волк внутри него испуганно поджал хвост, опасаясь реакции своей пары. Стайлза.

\- Входи, дверь открыта! – голос подростка прозвучал также звонко, как и всегда.

Он осторожно вошел, прикрыл за собой дверь и двинулся в сторону кухни, с которой доносился запах Стайлза. Его запах. Забавно, Стилински столько общается с оборотнями и все ещё не поинтересовался, как он для них пахнет. Хотя даже если бы он и спросил, они бы соврали. И Дерек, и Эрика, и Айзек… Даже Скотт. Ни один из них ни за что не признался бы. Потому что Стайлз Стилински пах сексом. Постоянно.  А теперь к его естественному аромату примешался легкий оттенок крови и самого Дерека. Крышесносная смесь.

Дерек остановился в дверном проеме, наблюдая за Стайлзом, который неторопливыми движениями переворачивал мясо на сковородке.

\- Бро, боюсь, с завтраком придется чуть-чуть подождать, я думал, что ты появишься попозже… - Стайлз обернулся и замер, увидев не Скотта, а Дерека.

За одно бешеное мгновение по Дереку прокатилась волна чувств. И ни одного приятного. Потому что Стайлз смотрел на него так холодно… Хотя это мягко сказано. Его взгляд был ледяной. Две глыбки льда. Этот неугомонный никогда и не на кого так не смотрел. С ненавистью, с нежностью, с яростью – его взгляд мог отражать тысячи, сотни тысяч оттенков эмоций по отношению к человеку, но никогда – равнодушие.

\- Я принес твою куртку, - на удивление тихо проговорил Дерек, протягивая парню вышеупомянутую деталь одежды.

Стайлз, не моргая, смотрел на его лицо.

\- Убирайся из моего дома.

\- Стайлз, нам нужно об этом поговорить, - со вздохом начал Хейл, игнорируя фразу Стилински. – Я никогда не хотел, чтобы это случилось так, я думал… - он снова вздохнул. – Думал, все будет иначе.

Юноша ухватился рукой за стол, словно вот-вот упадет.

\- Так ты давно знал, что я… Как давно ты знал? Как давно ты знал, что я – твоя пара? – слегка повысив голос, поинтересовался Стайлз.

Дерек облизнул пересохшие губы.

\- Догадывался – ещё со времен бассейна, а узнал – в первое полнолуние после визита альф.

\- Охренеть… - горько усмехнулся Стайлз. – Ты все время это знал. А ты не думал, о, великий и могучий АЛЬФА, что можно просто сказать: «Хэй, чувак, походу ты – моя пара, давай, подумаем, как выгребаться из этого дерма»??? Или твои извилины окончательно атрофировались?

\- Стайлз… - попытался остановить парня Дерек.

\- Заткнись, - от гнева в голосе Стайлза по телу пробежала холодная дрожь. – После того, что произошло, ты не имеешь права, даже срать со мной в одном сортире, понял? Так что заткнись и послушай меня.

\- Ты должен… - снова рискнул подать голос слегка возмущенный альфа, но был прерван кухонным ножом, вонзившимся в дерево аккурат рядом с его рукой, которой он облокотился на дверную коробку.

\- Я ни хрена тебе не должен, - ровно проговорил младший Стилински. – Ты можешь взять все свое «ты – моя пара, бла-бла-бла» и засунуть себе в жопу до самой печени. Потому что как только я оклемаюсь, я буду делать, что хочу, когда хочу, с кем хочу. И ты меня не остановишь.

\- Ты – мой, Стайлз. Ты уже это чувствуешь, связь между нами. Она позволяет нам чувствовать друг друга. И это навсегда, - прорычал Дерек.

\- Великолепно. Тогда я постараюсь, чтобы ты чувствовал только боль, - с усмешкой протянул парень, отвернувшись к плите, и оборотень понял, что больше он ничего не услышит.

\- Твоя куртка, - мягко проговорил он, снова протягивая её Стилински.

\- Оставь себе, - все-таки откликнулся Стайлз, снова повернувшись к Дереку лицом. – Пошел вон из моего дома.


	2. Chapter 2

***

Через два дня после полнолуния Стайлз чувствовал себя на уверенную троечку. Скотт притащил ему кучу обезболивающих препаратов и снотворного, бинтами и обеззараживающими препаратами он запасся уже давно… Можно было жить. Если бы в понедельник не нужно было идти на работу.

Прежде приносившее удовлетворение занятие причинило лишь боль и усталость. Ноги гудели от напряжения, а любая попытка посидеть вызывала бурю ощущений в многострадальном заду. Поэтому стоило стрелке часов перевалить за цифру шесть, Стайлз облегченно вздохнул и побрел к своему джипу, недовольно морщась в ожидании боли.

Подойдя к джипу, парень начал проверять карманы в поисках ключей, которые, по всемирному закону подлости, оказались в последнем из них – внутреннем нагрудном – и, когда Стайлз попытался их вытащить, два сломанных ребра сказали: «Бум!» Ключи с нервным звяком упали на асфальт, но прежде чем он успел их поднять, Стайлз оказался прижатым к джипу сильной, но нежной женской рукой.

\- Стилински! Какого хрена ты сделал Дереку? – прорычала наполовину обратившаяся Эрика.

Стайлз осторожно сглотнул, подступивший к горлу шок и панику, и в своей манере ответил:

\- Эрика, солнце мое, чем обязан твоему лучезарному присутствию? - приторная улыбка, рассеянный взгляд… и полный разбег мыслей во все стороны. Надо, все-таки, купить аддеролл.

\- Мне сейчас не до шуточек, Стайлз. Дерек глотнул твоего «подарочка» и полчаса катался по полу, наполовину превратившись и мешая рычание со стонами боли, - прошипела Эрика. – И я хочу знать, что за дрянь ты ему подсунул?!

Юноша осторожно вдохнул воздух, пытаясь успокоить некстати разбушевавшееся сердце. Через десяток вздохов ему это удалось.

\- А с чего ты взяла, что это мой… как ты выразилась?.. «Подарочек»? – с невинным видом откликнулся Стайлз. – Если бы я хотел ему навредить, а бы прислал ему бомбу в почтовом конверте с подписью: «Люблю, ненавижу, целую в зад, приятного пути в ад, займи мне место на сковородке! С. Стилински», - и кучей кровожадных смайликов.

\- Стилински, не води меня за нос, я не Джексон и Бойд, - под влиянием мягкого спокойного голоса Эрика успокоилась и приняла вполне человеческий вид, но удерживать парня не перестала. – В силу своей влюбленности, я долгие годы наблюдала за тобой и прекрасно тебя знаю. Возможно даже лучше твоего драгоценного Скотта, - ехидная усмешка угнездилась на губах девушки. – Будь это шалостью, шуткой или мелкой местью, ты бы действительно прислал взрывающийся конвертик, но наплевал бы на то, кто его вскроет. А в этом конкретном случае, ты отравил моего альфу, подмешав что-то в его минеральную воду. Ты прекрасно знал, что никто другой даже под пыткой не выпьет эту соленую гадость. И я хочу знать, что это было!

Стайлз некоторое время промолчал, усиленно пытаясь выцепить из скачущих мыслей связные предложения, а затем тихо и абсолютно серьезно проговорил:

\- И почему я был таким, замкнутым на Лидии, придурком и не заметил тебя раньше, Эрика?

Такого девушка не ожидала и резко отпрянула от Стайлза, позволяя ему, вздохнуть полной грудью.

\- Грубый прием, Стилински.

Парень грустно улыбнулся и медленно сполз прямо на асфальт, прислонившись к колесу. Холодное прикосновение металла немного успокоило цирк его разума и позволило сконцентрироваться. Эрика медленно подошла к нему и через мгновение села рядом, вручив Стайлзу поднятые ключи.

\- Испачкаешься, - коротко заметил он.

\- Плевать, - так же лаконично откликнулась девушка.

Между ними снова повисла тишина. Но не напряженная и гнетущая, а мягкая, успокаивающая. Нужная. С Эрикой было легко молчать.

\- Это ведь Скотт, верно? – вдруг начала Эрика тихо. Так она говорила раньше. До укуса. – Твоего запаха там не было, а Скотт постоянно привозит продукты. Дерек не заподозрил подвоха… А почему от тебя пахнет им?

Стайлз горько усмехнулся. Проследив за его реакцией, Эрика быстро пробежалась глазами по его одежде: застегнутой под горло рубашке с длинными рукавами, мягким джинсам, - осторожно принюхалась, а в следующий миг её глаза озарились пониманием.

\- Твою мать… В полнолуние Дерек…

\- Не произноси этого вслух.

К удивлению, Стайлза девушка его послушалась. Она медленно выдохнула и осторожно положила голову ему на плечо.

\- Я сожалею.

\- Да? А вот твой альфа - нет.  У него даже хватило наглости, появиться у меня дома на следующее утро и предъявить на меня свои права, - с чувством заметил Стайлз. – В тот момент я пожалел, что весь отцовский арсенал спрятан в комнате наверху. Всегда мечтал пострелять по живой мишени.

\- Стайлз… Ты мстишь за боль? – осторожно поинтересовалась Эрика.

\- Когда ты согласилась стать оборотнем, ты хотела показать остальным, как они ошибались, когда унижали тебя, Эрика. Ты хотела мести не за больную нервную систему, а за унижение над более слабым. Моя ситуация не сильно отличается, - спокойно откликнулся юноша, склонив голову к девушке. – И я только начал.

\- Что ты ещё для него приготовил? – любопытство не порок, а черта характера. Эрика не могла отказать себя в такой мелочи.

\- Скоро узнаешь, - хитро сверкнул глазами сын шерифа.

Тишина снова обволокла их в уютный кокон, и Стайлз подумал, что мог бы просидеть так ещё достаточно долго…

\- Жидкое серебро с аконитом.

Эрика подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть на его лицо.

\- В бутылке было жидкое серебро с аконитом, - ответил на её вопрос, устало прикрывший глаза Стайлз.

***

\- Эээ… Чувак… Как бы так…

\- Скотт, короче. Я по самую макушку в документах времен Второй Мировой, и ты отвлекаешь меня от увлекательнейшего чтения в виде секретных приказов Правительства с рукописной подписью Президента Рузвельта, - нетерпеливо подгонял друга Стайлз.

\- Я… малость, очкую.

\- Бро, мы, кажется, все обсудили и спланировали. Действуй по плану – и все будет в порядке, - не отрывая взгляда от документа, пробормотал Стилински в трубку.

\- Я помню. Просто… Черт, это не ты будешь рядом с Хейлом, когда все случится! – наконец-то, выдал связное предложение Макколл.

\- Что является несомненным плюсом нашего плана, потому что, если ты не забыл, я слегка человек и не могу сращивать кости за две минуты, - Стайлз терпеливо указывал другу на очевидные факты, откинувшись в своем новом мягком кресле с высокой спинкой, которое выклянчил у своей непосредственной начальницы – вахтерши.

\- В который раз убеждаюсь в том, что должно быть был той ещё тварью в прошлой жизни, раз в этой я вырос вместе с тобой… чудовище, - с сарказмом протянул Скотт.

\- Не-е-е-ет, брат! В прошлой жизни ты был несчастным девственником, которого отказывались призывать в армию из-за хрупкой, невинной психики. Боженька курнул сигаретку и решил, что так быть не должно, и наградил тебя, как только мог. МНОЙ! – оптимистично выдохнул Стайлз, невольно улыбаясь, - он скучал по таким разговорам.

\- Да уж… Скорее покарал. Я позвоню, когда все закончится, - тяжело выдохнул его друг.

\- Ни пуха ни пера, дружище, - напутственно проговорил Стайлз, прежде чем положить отключенный телефон на стол перед собой.

С полнолуния прошло пять дней. Движения уже почти не причиняли боли. Легкий дискомфорт возникал только, если приходилось долго сидеть или поворачиваться (при последнем сразу протестующе трещали ребра). А в остальном… физически все было почти супер. А вот в моральном… Стайлз жаждал мести. Кровавой, безумной, яростной… Месть. Даже не так. Расплата. Тепло от осознания совершаемых гадостей разливалось по телу приятной негой. Хотелось сделать этому альфе больно. Также как тот сделал ему.

***

\- ТВОЮ МАТЬ, СТАЙЛЗ!!!

\- Не рычи на меня! И не дергай плечом, я не хирург и могу задеть связки…

\- ЕБ, ЕГО ЗА НОГУ!!! – прокричал во весь голос Скотт, нагло пользуясь отсутствием шерифа.

\- И кто из нас ещё девчонка?.. – протянул Стайлз, пытаясь подцепить пинцетом осколки стекла в аккуратно разрезанной ранке на плече у друга. – Не хнычь, детка, я почти закончил… - капризная стекляшка оказалась зажатой между металлическими ножками инструмента. – Все солдат. Можно снова на передовую!

Скотт только возмущенно фыркнул, надевая чистую футболку, пока Стайлз утилизировал следы преступления: скинул испачканные кровью бинты и вату специальную металлическую миску, щедро облил их спиртом и быстро бросил спичку. Огонь тут же нетерпеливо пополз по красным каплям крови.

\- Надеюсь, мое участие в твоих безумных планах больше не требуется? – спокойно поинтересовался Скотт, наблюдая, как его друг протирает все тем же спиртом инструменты.

\- У меня есть несколько нереализованных идей, но ты требуешься только для одного из них, - честно откликнулся Стилински.

\- Я слушаю, - сел на край дивана оборотень.

\- Не сегодня. Я пока не знаю, удастся ли мне провернуть желаемое… Завтра.

\- Хорошо, - легко кивнул Скотт. – Стайлз, а теперь скажи мне: где ты узнал, как подрывать колеса у машины?

\- Ты недооцениваешь силу современного кинематографа, чувак! – хитро улыбнулся тот в ответ. – И что-то мне подсказывает, что твой альфа тоже.

\- Он сделал из меня подушку для гвоздей, Стайлз! – вновь возмущаясь, проговорил Скотт. – Меня в жизни так не избивали! Словно я… не знаю…

\- Отбивная?

\- Да! Стоп. Нет. Что?

Стайлз все-таки не выдержал и откровенно заржал. В полный голос, сгибаясь по полам от смеха и утирая невольно проступившие слезы веселья. Он сполз на пол обхватил себя руками и зашелся по новой. Минут через десять начал болеть пресс, а кости возмущенно заныли, так что внеплановую истерику радости пришлось свернуть.

\- Старик, ты меня иногда пугаешь, - с улыбкой проговорил Скотт, наблюдая за развалившимся прямо на полу лучшим другом.

***

«Лидия» - сверкало на экране. Стайлз закрыл глаза, неторопливо вздохнул и снова открыл. Видение не исчезало. Стайлз себя ущипнул. Глюк не проходил. Ему звонила Лидия Мартин.

\- Невероятно сексуальный, умный, верный и харизматичный мужчина вашей мечты у телефона, - быстро проговорил он в трубку, приняв вызов.

\- Ага, а главное – скромный, - не удержалась от шпильки рыжеволосая мечта всей его жизни.

\- Не-а. Подобной гадостью не страдаю, - с улыбкой возразил Стилински.

\- А не мешало бы, - парировала Лидия.

Короткая пауза.

\- Я рад слышать тебя, Лидия, - абсолютно честно проговорил парень.

\- Приятно слышать… Стайлз, я звоню по просьбе… по просьбе Денни, - наконец, переходит к делу Мартин.

Лидия? По просьбе Денни? Звонит Стайлзу? Это параллельная вселенная или у Бога появилась совесть?

\- А сам взять трубку и набрать мой номер Денни уже не может. Статус не позволяет. Не барское это дело – звонить по телефону, - ехидно замечает Стайлз.

И тут же получает ответ на некоторые свои вопросы.

\- Это может вызвать подозрения… - начала, было, Лидия.

\- Что он от меня хочет? – мгновенно сложил два и два сын шерифа.

\- Твой отец устроил облаву, где был Денни, и конфисковал его поддельное удостоверение в клуб «Полночь», а оно ему срочно нужно, - коротко поясняет девушка.

\- Стилински, я в долгу не останусь, - слышится мужской голос в трубке.

\- Я не сомневаюсь, - кивает Стайлз.

\- Спасибо, Стайлз, - проговорила Лидия.

\- Да, пока не за что, - откликнулся юноша, задумчиво выводя завитушки на бумаге. – А теперь вторая просьба.

\- Я ничего не говорила тебе о второй просьбе, - настороженно замечает его собеседница.

\- Верно. Но она ведь есть? – с нажимом интересуется Стилински.

Ещё раз тишина.

\- Иногда я жалею, что ты не Джексон, Стайлз… - с заметной усмешкой произносит Лидия.

\- Знаешь, любимая, я иногда тоже жалею, что я – не Джексон, - подхватывает мысль юноша. – Проблем было бы меньше.

\- Ну, во всем есть свои недостатки.

\- Но не во всем есть достоинства.

\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты уделил мне полдня своего драгоценного времени, - Стайлз почти уверен, что Лидия сейчас закатывает глаза и отбрасывает волосы с лица.

\- Что ты хочешь купить? – как все просто. Лидии просто нужен спутник для похода по магазинам… Жизнь – ты снова стала прекрасна.

\- Вечернее платье и ещё пару мелочей. Значит,  завтра?

\- Нет, давай в субботу. Я буду твой целый день, - спокойно предлагает парень.

\- Отлично. Тогда до субботы, и… Стайлз, - вдруг прерывается Лидия. – Жаль, что ты не Джексон.

В трубке раздались длинные гудки. Он отнял трубку от уха и положил её на стол.

\- Очень жаль.

СЕЙЧАС

\- Ну, же Стайлз… Говори со мной, - Кара медленно, почти томно провела когтистыми руками по его телу: обвела губы и скулы, проскользнула по шее, царапнула соски, опустила руки ниже по его прессу. – Мне скучно, когда ты молчишь.

\- А мне нет, - с трудом разомкнул пересохшие губы Стайлз.

\- Ммм… Я была слишком жестока? Было слишком больно? Ответь мне.

\- Да, нет. Просто я – всего лишь человек, потерявший литра два крови, и ещё немного…

\- Ты не умрешь, - неожиданно резко без какой-либо наигранности проговорила его похитительница. – Я не позволю. Ещё рано.

\- Не знал, что у смерти есть расписание, - слабо ухмыльнулся Стилински.

\- Конечно, есть, маленький… Но ты настолько хорош, когда залит кровью, что я хочу продлить это зрелище, - в голубых глазах сверкнула красная вспышка, женщина наклонила голову и слизнула с его тела кровь с легким стоном удовольствия. – Ты пахнешь сексом и кровью, Стайлз Стилински. И я пока не готова с этим расстаться… Однако уже поздно. Увидимся завтра.

Уходя, она погасила лампу, и подвал, или где он там находится, погрузился во мрак. Стайлз облегченно вздохнул и устало прикрыл глаза. Ему нужно поспать…

РАНЬШЕ

\- ВАШУ МАТЬ! Скотт, какого хрена?? Так ведь до инфаркта не далеко!! Не жалеешь мои нервные клетки, пожалей отцовские!! Папа не переживет моего прежде временного окоченения!!

\- Тише, Стайлз! Тебя никто не убивает, - почти прошептал Скотт.

\- Пока, - с усмешкой добавляет Эрика.

\- Что значит: «пока»? Никому не дозволено убивать меня раньше положенного срока! – продолжает концерт Стайлз, почувствовав своего зрителя.

\- Стайлз! – слегка рыча одергивает его Макколл.

\- Не затыкай меня! Я - не сорвавшаяся труба, чтоб меня затыкать!

\- Стайлз, мы хотим знать, какого хрена ты вчера весь день бегал как хвостик за Лидией, а потом обнимался с Денни! - клин клином вышибается, так что Эрика решила рискнуть.

\- Во-первых, не бегал, а ходил по магазинам. Шопинг – это круто. Особенно в компании Лидии Мартин. Во-вторых, не целый день, а большую его часть, в-третьих, я не обнимался с Денни, а выражал свою привязанность, в-четвертых… а пошло бы оно! А остальное – вас не касается, так что я желаю знать, какого черта вы провоцируете мою раннюю седину! – в той же неуёмно звездной манере ответил парень, закидывая в джип рюкзак.

\- А как иначе, если ты уходишь от ответа ровно также как сейчас! – возмущенно взмахнул руками Скотт.

\- Раньше тебя не волновало, что я делаю и как, ты молча принимал участие, - осторожно заметил Стайлз.

\- Верно. Но я никогда не видел Дерека таким.

\- Каким? – юноша заинтересованно подался вперед.

\- Оу, я даже не знаю… Разъяренным? Злым? Бешенным? Отрешенным? Свирепым?.. Думаю, все вместе, - ехидно перечислила Эрика. – Так что: какого хрена, Стайлз? Ты мало уже натворил? Что ты ещё хочешь с ним сделать? Пока он не рядом с тобой, он и так почти мертв! Просто убить было бы милосерднее!

\- Вот именно.

Оборотни вздрогнули, почувствовав непривычный холод этого голоса.

\- Это было бы милосердно. Не мой стиль, - продолжил мысль Стайлз. – Если вам не нравится, то, что я бешу вашего альфу – это ваши проблемы. Я не прошу помощи, но прошу не мешать.

Скотт и Эрика обменялись молчаливыми взглядами.

\- К тому же… Скоро моя вендетта закончится. Остался один последний раунд, - пробормотал он, слегка повеселев. – Раунд под названием «Танцы до упаду»!

\- Что? - переспросила  Эрика.

\- Мы завтра идем в новый клуб. Денни обещал нас провести. Как насчет: присоединится? – невинно глядя на девушку, пояснил Стилински.

\- Кто это мы? – невольно нахмурился Скотт.

\- Я, Денни, Лидия и Джексон.

\- Джексон? – повторил Скотт.

\- Да. У нас с ним временное перемирие ради Денни, - махнул рукой Стайлз. – Ну, так что?

\- У меня семейный вечер с отцом Эллисон, - наконец, ответил Скотт.

\- Ясненько… Эрика?..

\- Не думаю, что это уместно…

\- Ой, да брось! Отдохнешь, развеешься! Бери с собой Айзека! Будет ещё веселей! – соловьем разливался сын шерифа, хитро подмигивая блондинке. – Заодно проверишь свою теорию.

Глаза девушки возбужденно заблестели.

\- Хорошо.

\- Вот и ладушки! Значит, завтра в девять, ты берешь своего кучерявого очаровашку с еврейскими корнями и встречаешься с нами у клуба «Терра Нова»! И никаких возражений!..

***

После взорванных Скоттом колес Дерек думал, что ничего более странного быть не может. Он ошибался. Мелкий червь сомнений начал точить его, как только он услышал от Эрики:

\- Я и Айзек идем в клуб вместе с Джексоном и Лидией, так что мы будем поздно… или рано утром.

Странность первая: Айзек? С какой-то радости?

Странность вторая: в клуб? Серьезно?

Странность третья: с Джексоном и Лидией?? Какого хрена творится в его стае??

Пора сворачивать апатию по Стайлзу, выть на Луну и пробираться в его комнату каждую ночь, чтобы посмотреть, как он спит – это смахивает на плохую пародию Майер. Хотя спал Стилински невероятно сексуально... с этой упрямой шеей, худощавым телом, выступающими венами, округлым задом… СТОП! НЕ ДУМАТЬ О ЕГО ЗАДЕ!!! О, Боже, за что ты создал Стайлза Стилински подростком с нелепыми ушами и такими соблазнительными бедрами!! ГДЕ ТУТ СМЫСЛ??

Тише… Спокойней. Ты же альфа, Дерек. Ты стиснешь зубы и будешь ждать момента, когда непреступная крепость под флагом СДВГ сдастся на твою милость. А пока… стоит проследить за детишками. Чтобы не было потом разговоров из серии «она залетела, и он женится». Для страховки.

Лидия и Джексон действительно заехали за волчатами вечером. Эрика выглядела сногсшибательно – Айзек то и дело бросал на нее заинтересованные взгляды. Что весьма любопытно: в их взаимных переглядываниях было что-то… как у Эллисон и Скотта. Или того же Джексона и Лидии. Неужели его беты создадут пару?..

Дерек проследил за волчатами до самого клуба. «Терра Нова». Пафосное название, неоновая подсветка, громкая музыка, которую было слышно даже на расстоянии и фэйс-контроль на входе. Похоже, его детишки собрались в элитное местечко… Только вот… чего они ждут?

\- Хэй, Джексон! – к ним подошел какой-то парень. Присмотревшись, Дерек его узнал: Денни. Единственный гей в команде по лакроссу и единственный друг Джексона. Что он здесь делает?

\- Привет, Денни, - улыбнулась ему Эрика.

\- Айзек, - приветственно улыбнулся тому Денни. – Где Стайлз?

Стайлз? Какого…

\- Вот он, - хитро улыбаясь, проговорила Лидия, указывая направление.

Бросив взгляд в ту сторону, Дерек еле сдержал стон. И он пытался не думать об этом парне? Как он вообще мог представить себе это возможным?? Сегодня явно не его день… На Стилински были узкие облегающие брюки черного цвета, которые плотно обхватывали его ноги, провокационно подчеркивая округлый зад. О-о-очень классный зад… Стоп, Дерек, дыши. Не думать о заде Стайлза Стилински… Не думать о других частях Стайлза Стилински… Не вспоминать как это: ощущать его тело под своим… Да, БЛЯТЬ!!! Кто в этом теле отвечает за силу воли?? Похоже, что она полностью отсутствует… Так: не думать, не думать, не думать… Так… Можно снова взглянуть на мальчишку… чтобы понять, какая эта плохая идея: на Стайлзе была матовая черная шелковая рубашка, которая играючи облегала худощавое, но упитанное тело. О-о-очень гибкое тело… Юное тело… Красивое тело… ДА, ВКЛЮЧИТЕ УЖЕ СИЛУ ВОЛИ!!!

\- Стайлз! Отлично выглядишь! – с улыбкой отвешивает комплимент Эрика.

\- Признаю свою неправоту, Стайлз, - эта рубашка – то, что доктор прописал, - сверкая глазами, вторила ей Лидия. – Похоже, твое чувство стиля начинает выходить из комы. Но красный пошел бы тебе ещё больше.

\- Ну, я же не Красная шапочка! Хватит с меня и красной худи! – улыбается в ответ Стилински, и Дереку почти нестерпимо хочется утащить его куда-нибудь подальше и нагло воспользоваться отсутствием свидетелей.

\- Идемте, а то пропустим все веселье! – Денни делает приглашающий жест и со смехом предлагает Стайлзу руку. – Мадам Стилински, позвольте вас сопровождать.

\- Ну, положим, мне до мадам, как Финскоку до галантности, но от сопровождения я не откажусь, - с неизменным сарказмом отвечает тот. – Надо же мне хоть где-то выставить напоказ свою бисексуальность!

\- Такими темпами, Стилински, ты скоро получишь в поклонники свору плохо контролирующих себя поклонников обтягивающих штанов, а не шанс продемонстрировать свою ориентацию, - проворчал Джексон.

\- А ты не ревнуй! – рассмеялся Стайлз.

Верно. Не ревнуй, Дерек. Не ревнуй, не ревнуй… Еба-а-а-а-ать!.. Кажется, он ревнует.

***

Дерек пробрался в клуб через заднюю дверь и тут же был оглушен громкой музыкой. Быстро оглядевшись по сторонам, он поднялся на второй этаж и внимательно осмотрел бушующую на танцполе толпу. Стайлз уже был там.

Этот несносный мальчишка танцевал в самом центре хаоса из человеческих тел вместе с Эрикой, Айзеком и Денни. Лидия и Джексон обнаружились за столиком неподалеку. Первые полчаса все выглядело абсолютно обыденно. Его волчата танцевали, обнимались и пили. Причем Стайлз и пил, и танцевал больше, чем другие. Так, словно завтра конец света, а сегодня его последний шанс оторваться по полной. Однако, как оказалось, батарейка требует отдыха даже у Стилински. В какой-то момент он устало вздохнул и, прошептав что-то на ухо Эрике, скользнул за столик к Мартин и Уитмору. Дерек мгновенно прислушался. Это должно быть интересно.

\- Стилински, какого хрена ты делаешь? – угрюмо прошипел Джексон.

\- Народ, честно: заебали спрашивать, - достаточно грубо и серьезно ответил Стайлз, хотя эта серьезность никак не состыковывалась с его растрепанным внешним видом и быстрым дыханием. – Для тех, кто в бункере, повторяю: я делаю то, что считаю нужным. И конкретно в данный момент – отрываюсь с друзьями.

\- Зачем ты привел Эрику и Айзека? – с улыбкой попивая коктейль, поинтересовалась Лидия. – Я думала, ты позовешь Скотта.

\- Скотт, ленивая скотина, отбывает очередную повинность у папочки Арджента! И потом, дорогая, разве я мог не позвать свою подругу Эрику? Нет, я не настолько жестокий, чтобы оставить её на растерзание вечно хмурого Альфы!

Вечно хмурого? Он издевается??  А память услужливо подкидывает:

\- _…Потому что как только я оклемаюсь, я буду делать, что хочу, когда хочу, с кем хочу. И ты меня не остановишь…_

\- Если я узнаю, что ты использовал меня для какой-то очередной аферы… - угрожающе протянул Джексон, сверкая желтыми глазами.

Клыки во рту Дерека непроизвольно удлинились, а по горло прокатился рык – его бета не должен сметь угрожать Стайлзу!

\- Клыки убери – не дорос ещё, чтоб их на меня выпячивать, - ровный голос с легкой издевкой, но Джексон послушно прячет оскал. Дерек невольно улыбается – щенок начинает чувствовать истинное положение дел.

\- Хэй! Что вы такие мрачные? – к их столику подлетел Денни. – Мы же пришли сюда веселится! Стайлз! – он повернулся к юноше. – Мы без тебя не справляемся: танцпол дымится, но не горит!

Что-то в тоне этого юнца раз за разом будило в Дереке зверя. В натуральном смысле. Хотелось перекинуться и разорвать наглецу горло. Зачем?.. Чтобы никогда больше не смел говорить со Стайлзом, так словно… словно хочет соблазнить.

\- Все одну минутку отдыха, Денни! Не принесешь мне выпить? – сверкнув зубами, в привычной манере, откликнулся Стайлз.

Стоило Денни направиться к барной стойке за напитками, Стайлз вновь повернулся к Уитмору.

\- Махилани прав. Вы сидите здесь так, словно вас клеем к этим сиденьям приклеили. Дабы исправить эту ситуацию, мы поступим так: сейчас мы выпиваем по текиле, которую принесет Денни, засовываем свои амбиции и тараканы в задницу – Джексон, тебя это касается в первую очередь – и идем танцевать до боли в ногах. Ясно?

\- А вот и ТЕКИЛА!..

Лучше бы Стайлз и дальше ругался с Джексоном – проскользнуло в голове у Дерека пять минут спустя. Лидия и Джексон целиком и полностью были поглощены друг другом, то ли танцуя, то ли просто переступая на месте. То, что делал Стилински, Дерек мог назвать только одним словом: РАЗВРАТ. На какое-то мгновение младшему Хейлу даже показалось, что он не в клубе, а стриптиз-баре, где невинные мальчики за большие деньги вытворяют такое, что и прожженным шлюхам не снилось! А конкретно в этом случае происходило следующее…

Ди-джей включил что-то невероятно ритмичное. Люди взорвались краткими аплодисментами и начали двигаться совершенно в новом ритме, а Стайлз легким движением руки завладел вниманием всего своего окружения – он расстегнул рубашку. Конечно, он не обладал накаченным телом  американской звезды шоу-бизнеса, но частые «прогулки» по лесу (читать - пробежки), физические упражнения (то есть тренировки со стаей) и, как ни странно, лакросс сделали свое дело: расстегнутая рубашка открывала приятное взору зрелище. Бледная, белая кожа, блестящая от пота небольшие ямочки, обрисовывавшие мышцы, и черная шелковая ткань… От одного взгляда на этот ничем не прикрытый соблазн, волк внутри Дерека начал рваться наружу, чтобы быть ближе к этому жестокому шестнадцатилетнему безобразию, которое так невероятно сексуально демонстрирует себя окружающим. Но это было только начало. Потому что потом Стайлз начал двигаться. Медленные ритмичные покачивания бедрами из стороны в сторону, руки с тонкими длинными пальцами скользят по обнаженной груди, легкий наклон, изгиб в спине… Стайлз закрывает глаза и откидывает голову, но не останавливается.

Так. Успокоиться. Закрыть глаза. Не видеть. Не додумывать. Не представлять. Успокоиться… И у Дерека почти получается. Хрупкое равновесие с самим собой разрушает так некстати уловленный обострившимся слухом смех Эрики. И альфа снова открывает глаза. Красный цвет затапливает зрачок – здесь никто не увидеть, а зверь поостережется открывать себя такой толпе народу. Взгляд тут же находит волчат снова. Теперь понятно, почему Эрика засмеялась.

Они стоят друг напротив друга. Стайлз и Эрика. Близко. Очень. Максимальное расстояние между ними не больше дюйма. Они танцуют. Стайлз отклоняется вправо, Эрика следует за ним как отражение. Он выгибается назад, она – вперед, прожимаясь к его телу. Их руки не так противоречивы – они скользят. Эрика без тени смущения водит ладонями по обнаженному торсу Стилински, периодически пробираясь к его спине, а Стайлз ласково очерчивает изгибы её тела: бедра, талию, грудь… Это красиво. Притягательно. Сексуально. Это злит. Эрика не должна прикасаться к его Стайлзу так. Это не правильно. И Стайлз не должен улыбаться Эрике такой мягкой теплой улыбке… Стайлз улыбается так немногим людям. Отцу, Лидии, иногда Скотту. Не Дереку. И вот теперь он улыбается так Эрике. Все неправильно.

Слух Дерека обострен как никогда. Басы, казалось бы, должны были оглушать, но он не слышал их. Его уши наполняли совершенно другие звуки: биение сердец этой парочки, скольжение капель пота по коже Стайлза, его утяжеленное дыхание…

Танец прервался с окончанием песни. Но Стайлз и Эрика ещё стояли, прижавшись друг к другу.

\- Ну, и как тебе танцы? – усмехаясь, шепчет девушке Стилински.

\- Потрясающе. Такие классные ощущения, - в тон ответила Эрика.

\- Кстати, твой клиент дозрел. Пора дожимать, - хитро улыбаясь, проговорил парень.

\- Уверен?

\- Уверен. Вперед, детка. Потом расскажешь, как это было. Со всеми подробностями, - добавляет Стайлз, неторопливо отодвигаясь от девушки.

Под внимательным взглядом Дерека Эрика продефилировала к Айзеку и легко увлекла его в темноту пустого алькова. Ясно. Похоже, в его стае все-таки будет новорожденный оборотень. Годика через три – четыре. Айзек и Эрика. Хм. А он и не заметил… К черту, Эрику. Стайлз. Вот что важно.

Пытка танцем продолжалась. Кто-то явно организовал заговор против Дерека. Потому что новая мелодия отличалась  от предыдущей лишь немного более быстрым темпом. Стилински это не испугало вообще ни капли. Он тут же нашел себе нового партнера. Денни. И если Эрику Дерек ещё был готов терпеть рядом со Стайлзом, то по отношению к этому парню в его висках билась только одна мысль: убить падлу.

Потому что Стайлз не должен игриво проводить по щеке другого мужчины.

BOOM! BOOM!

Потому что его руки не должны шутливо скользить по чужой груди.

BOOM! BOOM!

Потому что Стайлз не должен прижиматься спиной к другому, подчеркнуто медленно сползая вниз, а затем возвращаясь обратно.

BOOM! BOOM!

Потому что чужие ладони не должны казаться молочно белой кожи с россыпью родинок.

BOOM! BOOM!

Потому что ни один мужчина не должен вдыхать завораживающий аромат шеи Стилински, прижимаясь к тому всем телом.

BOOM! BOOM!

Потому что это должен быть Дерек.

BOOM! BOOM!

Металлический поручень, на который опирался оборотень, протестующе заскрипел, сжимаясь под резко окогтившимися руками. Волк недовольно рыкнул, понукая человека к действию. Подобного единения со своим внутренним «я» Дерек не чувствовал очень-очень давно. Пока он спускался со второго этажа, Стайлз, прошептав что-то Денни, направился к выходу из клуба. Присмотревшись, Дерек увидел, что он прижимал к уху телефон, а прислушавшись, легко распознал голос шерифа. Значит, Стайлз пошел поговорить с отцом. Зверь ворчливо пошевелился, успокаиваясь, Дерек облегченно вздохнул… и тут Махилани направился следом за Стилински. Ярость затопила рассудок, хорошо, что Эрика и Айзек слишком заняты друг другом, чтобы почувствовать своего Альфу. Потому что  сейчас кое-кому будет очень больно…

BOOM! BOOM!


	3. Chapter 3

***

\- Да, пап, ещё танцуем. Нет, не думаю. Да, скоро буду дома. Да, может через час, а то и быстрее. Да, конечно. Я позвоню, как буду дома. Да. Обещаю, - Стайлз неторопливо прохаживается рядом со своим джипом. – До завтра, пап.

\- Никогда бы не подумал о том, что Стайлз Стилински может вытворять такое! – раздался насмешливый голос Денни.

\- Что?  Стайлз Стилински? –он тут же подстраивается под тон Махилани. – Не-е-е! Ты что-то явно путаешь! Стайлз Стилински – неугомонное трепло, выстреливающее до двухсот слов в минуту, а в моменты особого шока – все пятьсот. Стайлз Стилински – вечный хвост своего более удачливого друга Скотта Макколла. Стайлз Стилински строит десятилетние планы по завоеванию девушки, которая всегда будет только его лучшим другом. Стайлз Стилински сует свой сексуальный длинный нос во все непонятное и запретное. Стайлз Стилински перерывает Гугл от точки до точки за десять стандартных часов сна. Стайлз Стилински…

\- Стайлз Стилински тайно от всех убеждается в своей бисексуальности, - услужливо подсказывает Денни.

\- Я этого не говорил, - смеясь, сверкает глазами парень.

\- Стайлз Стилински, который отрывался со мной на танцполе, - невероятно сексуальная штучка, - медленно подходя к однокласснику, продолжает Денни.

\- Эмм… Мне надо смутиться и покраснеть? – смущенно интересуется Стайлз.

\- Как вариант, - пожал плечами Махилани.

\- Извини, на заказ не получается, - тяжело вздохнул Стилински. – Денни?..

\- У? – откликнулся тот, останавливая лицо в сантиметрах от лица Стайлза.

\- Что ты делаешь?

\- Подтверждаю теорию бисексуальности Стайлза Стилински, - шепчет Денни, прежде чем легонько прикоснуться к его губам.

Поцелуй очень мягкий, нежный и осторожный. Даже скорее неловкий. Но приятный. Куча мурашек успевает два раза промаршировать по коже Стайлза, пока Денни не разрывает поцелуй. В груди успевает разлиться чувство сладостности и удовольствия. Ух.

\- Черт, - выдыхает Стайлз, а затем притягивает парня к себе.

Второй поцелуй иной. Страстный, хаотичный… безумный. Стайлз запускает руку в волосы Денни и слегка тянет за них, а тот мягко стонет прямо в его рот и снова набрасывается на приоткрытые губы. Стайлз не знает, сколько проходит времени. Не знает, сколько раз перед глазами на месте милого и простодушного Денни появлялся хмурый и отчужденный Дерек Хейл. Он просто наслаждается прикосновениями мужчины. И ему не хочется останавливаться.

***

Спасительный вечерний воздух мгновенно скользнул в приветливые легкие, стоило выйти на улицу. На какую-то долю секунды Дереку даже показалось, что он успокоился. Всего на мгновение. Потому что потом он учуял запах Стайлза. Сильный, терпкий запах его возбуждения. А затем увидел, как парень, выбранный его волком, его идеальная пара, его полная противоположность, вжимается в тело этого Денни, издавая тихие стоны, но не прекращая поцелуя.

Знакомая, уже почти родная ярость, сильнейший якорь после Стайлза, затопила сознания, ликующе приветствуя своего самого верного адепта. Рви, бей, убивай, - билось в висках, разлетаясь по всему телу.  Если до этого Дерек и думал о тихом и относительно мирном разъяснении ситуации, то сейчас слово «мирно» оказалось выкинуто из лексикона за ненадобностью. Потому что этот жалкий человечишка нетрадиционной ориентации посмел прикоснуться к ЕГО Стайлзу. И это была его самая большая ошибка. Последняя…

Несколько быстрых шагов в сторону увлеченной парочки – рука уверенно хватает Махилани за ворот рубашки и без намека на осторожность отшвыривает к стене какого-то гаража.

\- Хэй! – Стайлз издает возмущенный возглас, но тут же замирает, увидев Дерека.

Сердце сбивается с ровного яростного ритма и тут же набирает обороты, вколачиваясь в ребра почти до боли – рубашка на Стайлзе все ещё расстегнута. На белой пергаментной коже ни намека на причиненный недавно ущерб. Грудь юноши быстро вздымается от тяжелого и частого дыхания. Волосы Стайлза растрепаны, словно приглашают запустить туда руки, а губы большие, красные, опухшие…

Дерек рычит. Тихо, почти на грани. Волчья сущность рвется наружу, ползет по его венам, пробирается в горло, затапливает уши и ждет. Ждет, когда человек потеряет разум от присутствия столь желанного мужчины, чтобы взять бразды правления в свои руки. Потому что волк знает, что нужно делать. Нужно схватить мальчишку и прижать к себе. Тереться об юное тело, мять круглую, упругую задницу, скользить ногтями по соскам, щекотать дорожку волос чуть ниже пупка, покусывать шею в том самом месте, где отчетливо проступает артерия, вылизывать его уши, длинные худые пальцы, выступающие бедренные косточки и целовать, целовать, целовать! Пока будет хватать воздуха, пока легкие не начнут гореть раскаленным огнем, а в глазах не появятся слезы. Содрать к херам эту никому ненужную одежду, вжаться в податливое тело Стилински, показывая, что творится с Альфой от одного только взгляда на него, проникнуть внутрь, ощутить, как сжимаются протестующие мышцы… И ТРАХАТЬ, ТРАХАТЬ, ТРАХАТЬ! Пока будут силы, вдалбливаться в него, помечая, ставя метку. Не останавливаться. Ни на мгновение. Потому что этот несносный мальчишка, отрицающий все происходящее между ними, принадлежит Альфе. Он – ЕГО. И никто никогда не подойдет к нему, не посмеет коснуться, потому что это тело, эта душа, этот упрямый злой взгляд светло-коричневых глаз – это только его. Это собственность Дерека Хейла.

Он сдерживается. Он прижимает волка и слегка душит его, чтобы тот отступил, зализывая раны. Не сейчас. Потом.

\- Хейл, какого хрена! – вновь возмущается Стайлз, размахивая руками. – Я же говорил, чтобы ты не приближался ко мне!

Дерек молчит. Он поворачивается к Стилински спиной, подходит к уже очнувшемуся Денни, наклоняется и хватает того за горло.

\- Дерек! – в голосе Стайлза слышится испуг, при взгляде на окогтившуюся руку.

Хейлу плевать. Он с наслаждением сжимает пальцы на горле чужака, нарушившего границы его территории. Медленно, с чувством выдавливает его дыхание и ловит момент, когда тот начинает хвататься за его рукав, пытаясь оттащить, разжать его руку. Смотрит, как наполняются дымам глаза парня, вздумавшего покуситься на чужое. Волк довольно скребется где-то внутри. Ему нравится.

Холодные длинные пальцы обхватывают его запястье и легко, но ощутимо сжимают.

\- Отпусти его. Живо, - в голосе Стайлза нет ярости. Только холод. И все вымирает. Дерек разжимает руку.

Денни падает на землю, как мешок с ненужными вещами, и закрывает глаза, теряя сознание, а Стайлз опускается на колени, быстрым отработанным движением прощупывая пульс.

\- Жив. Я отвезу его домой, - удовлетворившись результатом, говорит больше себе Стилински.

\- Нет. Не повезешь, - резко откликается Хейл.

\- Неужели сам снизойдешь? – язвительно тянет Стайлз.

\- Джексон.

Дверь клуба распахивается, и на улицу вылетает Уитмор, за которым, ничего не понимая, идет Лидия.

\- Дерек? Что случилось? Я вдруг почувствовал… Черт, Денни! Стайлз? – быстрой чередой выдал Джексон, подлетая к Махилани.

\- Твоему другу стало плохо, и он потерял сознание, - ровно ответил на все вопросы Дерек. – Ты отвезешь его домой.

\- Но… - начал, было, оборотень, но его оборвал угрожающий рык Альфы.

\- Ты отвезешь его домой. Понял? – четко отделяя слова, повторил Хейл.

\- Да, - кивнул Уитмор, поднимая Денни на руки.

\- Лидия, сделай мне одолжение: присмотри за ним, - мягко попросил девушку Стайлз. – Мне нужно поговорить с Хейлом.

\- Конечно, - кивнула та, а затем подошла к Стилински и легонько поцеловала в любезно подставленную щеку. – Спасибо, за вечер.

\- До скорого.

Мартин скрылась из виду, легонько стуча каблуками, и повисла тишина. Дерек глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя, как ярость уходит из его тела, оставляя после себя усталость и истощение. Он прикрывает глаза, чтобы собраться с мыслями, и устало трет переносицу.

\- Стайлз, я… - его прерывает сильный удар в челюсть. Голова на автомате закидывается назад, в глазах мелькает пара звездочек, а из прокушенного языка успевает выступить пара капелек крови. Все это успевает зажить, а Дерек успевает справиться с удивлением, но тут же ощущает новый удар – симметричный с другой стороны. В следующее же мгновение мягкие пальцы оказываются на его плечах, а в живот врезается колено. Три раза. И это больно.

Стайлз отпускает его, и Хейл невольно падает на колени. Это слишком неправильно, чтобы он успел быстро осознать ситуацию. А осознать надо. Потому что это Стайлз его бил.

\- Это тебе за Денни и сорванный вечер, - поясняет Стилински, встряхивая руки. – Черт! У тебя не черепушка, а гранитная плита! Дьявол!

\- Стайлз…

\- Заткнись!

Он действительно замолкает. Ровно для того, чтобы оправиться и встать на ноги.

\- Нам нужно поговорить, Стайлз. И поговорить нормально. Ты не можешь прятаться от меня вечно! – с легким раздражением проговорил Дерек.

\- О, да! Прятаться! – начинает активно жестикулировать парень. – Как будто не ты пробираешься в мою спальню каждую ночь, как чертов сталкер, и тыришь мои футболки – кстати, их ты мне вернешь сегодня же, если не хочешь, чтобы ТВОЯ ПАРА соблазняла весь Бэйкон Хилл своим обнаженным торсом.

Дерек возмущенно рычит.

\- Опять! У тебя вообще язык есть? Или он у тебя только для выполнения естественный потребностей? Такую уникальную способность как речь, ты, что, не освоил? – продолжает высказываться Стайлз.

\- Стайлз, да пойми уже! Пара для волка – это не только секс, волчата и тихая семейная жизнь! Это чувства и отношения! Ты чувствуешь меня, я чувствую тебя, и мы оба прекрасно знаем, что ты испытываешь ко мне влечение! Так почему бы просто не попробовать! Неужели это слишком тяжело для тебя? – взорвался Хейл. – Ты – моя вторая половина, если хочешь, моя полная противоположность, ты уравновешиваешь мою агрессию и ярость. Понимаешь? Или я прошу слишком много?

Стайлз некоторое время молчит, а потом совершенно спокойным голосом произносит:

\- Ты ведь действительно не понимаешь, верно? – он покачал головой. – Ты принял решение за меня. Ты не пришел ко мне до этого проклятого полнолуния, не рассказал… Ты просто решил все за меня и создал эту чертову связь, чтобы привязать меня к себе. Столько времени ты общался со мной и до сих пор не понял, что меня не стоит ни к чему принуждать? Серьезно?

Дерек хотел, было, что-то сказать, но остановился. Похоже, факт изнасилования Стилински вообще не беспокоит. Чертова логика а-ля Стайлз!

\- Хотя это не удивительно… - после короткой паузы продолжает размышлять вслух Стайлз. – Ты не можешь разобраться в собственной стае, чего уж говорить об отношениях.

\- Я знаю, что нужно стае! – альфа зарычал на обвинение. – Я делаю все, чтобы научить их быть стаей!

\- О. Конечно. Ты знаешь, - поджав губу, кивает парень. Затем он проводит рукой по волосам и начинает застегивать рубашку. Сверху вниз. – Конечно, знаешь. Ты же альфа. Большой папочка. Умный папочка. Как утка. Или стая уток. Как тебе больше нравится? – Стайлз сделал жалобные глаза и взглянул на Дерека. – Понятно. Утки папочке не нравится. Значит, будешь умным как табуретка. У вас с ней схожий профиль, - слова вылетают из его рта быстрой очередью, Стилински отворачивается от оборотня и открывает дверцу джипа.

Сердце Дерека словно сжали ледяной рукой – боль разносится по крови, и хочется выть от ужаса. Стайлз не должен уйти. Не сейчас. Волк понукает человеческую сущность, и Хейл осторожно кладет руку на плечо подростка.

\- Убери клешню, а то вырву, - жестко произнес Стайлз, а когда Дерек почти мгновенно выполнил требование, захлопнул дверь и снова повернулся к нему лицом. – Да, ты – альфа. Это признали все. И твои волчата, и твой полумертвый дядя, и охотники, и Скотт. ДАЖЕ Скотт. Но ты ни хуя не знаешь о своей стае. Ты знал, что Эрика почувствовала в Айзеке свою пару в то же полнолуние? Нет, не знал. И Айзек тоже почувствовал, между прочим. А знал, что Айзек настолько привык держать все свои чувства под контролем, настолько привык держать все в себе, что даже не понял, что он почувствовал? – сын шерифа горько усмехнулся и прислонился к джипу, сложив руки на груди. – Он никогда не любил. Не желал кого-то. У него не замирало сердце, и не потели ладони, когда мимо проходили сексуальные ножки. Знал? Нет, не знал.

\- Я… - Дерек попытался вставить хоть слово.

\- Закрой рот и слушай, - мрачно оборвал его Стилински. – Итак, о чем это я? Ах, да! Твоя стая. Что ты знаешь о Бойде? Что он из многодетной семьи, много работает, чтобы обеспечить своих сестер, и стал оборотнем, чтобы быть кем-то большим? Да, это ты знаешь. А ты знал, что одну из его сестер чуть не изнасиловали два месяца назад? Когда у вас было очередное «волчье» дело? Она провела две недели в больнице, потому что какие-то уроды били её ногами. Знал? – он напряженно всматривался в лицо Хейла. – Нет, не знал. Бойд молчалив, он не любит говорить о себе. Но альфе бы он ответил. Идем дальше. Скотт.

\- Скотт теперь в моей стае. Он – моя бета. С ним проблем нет, - тихо проговорил Дерек, внимательно наблюдая за Стайлзом. – Единственная его проблема – это его девушка.

\- Это не проблема, Дерек. У тебя устаревшие сведения. Пока Скотт в стае, Крис позволяет им с Элиссон видеться. Он не уйдет из стаи. Она стала его якорем. Теперь Элиссон – не центр мира. Но есть ещё кое-что ещё. Ты знаешь, почему отец Скотта ушел из семьи? Нет? И он не знает. И считает, что из-за него. Наверное, это участь всех оставленных детей, винить себя за поступки родителей. Но… Скотт считает, что если бы он был лучшим сыном, его отец остался бы. И его мама была бы счастлива, - грустно проговорил Стайлз. – Даже если Элиссон и занимает его сердце, то лишь на одну треть. Две другие принадлежат Мелиссе. Она – главная женщина в его жизни. И! – Стайлз показательно взмахивает указательным пальцем. – Тебя он воспринимает,  если ни как отца, то как мудрого старшего брата, с которого можно и нужно брать пример. Даже если не признается в этом. Ты знал об этом? Нет. Продолжаем разговор…

\- Стайлз, остановись, - почти умоляет его Дерек. Это слишком неправильно. Слишком больно признавать, что не замечал всего этого, а Стайлз заметил. Свои ошибки признать очень трудно.

\- Нет. Ты меня выслушаешь, даже если мне придется засыпать аконит в твою глотку, - Стайлз демонстративно вытаскивает из кармана джинс пакетик с растертым растением. – Кто у нас остался? О, Джексон, мой любимый комплекс гордости, слабоумия, безволия и Порше! Вот уж кто истинный клад неврозов и мечта психиатра! Не спорю, в его жизни было много… дурного. История с канимой – только подтверждает это. Но эта история закончилась. Теперь он – оборотень, который не знает, что делать со своими новыми силами, но слишком горд, чтобы попросить о помощи. Ты можешь сколько угодно тренировать его, учить контролировать эмоции и прочая, и прочая, но он не поймет. Он не чувствует себя частью стаи, - Стилински устало потирает глаза. – Он чувствует себя как старая игрушка, которой играют только из жалости.

\- Ты не можешь этого знать, - Хейл снова рычит.

\- Да, ладно? – скептично приподнял брови Стайлз. – Не могу? Почему? Потому что ты не знаешь? Я вижу, то, что не видишь ни ты, ни твой великовозрастный дядя. О! Питер! Как я мог про него забыть? Хочешь, расскажу, и про него?

\- Нет.

\- Хм. Ты – бука, Хейл. Лишаешь меня почти садистского удовольствия: окунать тебя в дерьмо твоих ошибок - невероятно приятное занятие.

***

Нож уверенно вонзается в мишень чуть выше середины. Рукоятка слегка дрожит, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону.

\- Молодец, Эрика. Ну, Бойд? Теперь понятно? Не нужно замахиваться всей рукой, - Дерек вытягивает клинок и подходит к парню. – Легкое движение кисти, - его рука повторяет сказанное, - и… - глухой звук пронзенного дерева, - кинжал прямо в центре.

\- Это глупость. Мы – оборотни, зачем нам метать ножи? – пробубнил Бойд.

\- Знаешь, Дерек, я с ним согласен. Лучше бы ты учил нас глотки выдирать или след держать, - неожиданно поддержал того Джексон. – Все больше пользы.

\- Как ты сказал? Глотки? С удовольствием, - лицо Дерека исказила усмешка. – Может, начнем с твоей?

Уитмор тут же втянул шею в плечи и скукожился под тяжелым взглядом альфы. Младший Хейл глубоко вздохнул и вновь повернулся к мишени.

\- Давай, Бойд. Ещё раз.

Три дня после вечеринки а-ля Стайлз в клубе «Терра Нова». Три очень тяжелых дня, которые вместили себя кучу очень личных и очень серьезных разговоров, полностью выжили Дерека и физически, и морально, и изменили его взгляды на стаю. Теперь Эрика – не легкомысленная девица, дорвавшаяся до жизни, а Айзек – не скромный подросток, которого избивал отец, Бойд – не угрюмое дополнение, а Джексон – не Джексон-злобная-ящерица, а Джексон. Дереку пришлось полностью вынести себе мозг и размазать его по стенам тонким миллиметровым слоем, но у него получилось. Он чувствует их. Стаю. И гораздо сильнее, чем раньше.

Очередной бросок Бойда выходит не слишком удачным – клинок вонзается на ладонь вправо от центра. Эрика ехидно улыбается – она нашла вид тренировки, в котором она сильнее Бойда. Если бы от самодовольства можно было светиться, она бы уже давно превратилась во второе Солнце. Ещё один тяжелый вздох. Эти детки хотят его смерти. Определенно. Дерек подходит к мишени, чтобы вытянуть кинжал.

\- И все-таки, зачем нам метание ножей? – повторяет вопрос Айзек.

\- Затем, что… - начинает поворачиваться Дерек, но мгновенно замирает на месте, когда в сантиметре от него в мишень втыкается уже знакомый клинок с рукоятью в виде волка.

Вся стая мгновенно оборачивается.

\- Упс. Промазал, - играя бровями, проговорил Стайлз.

Он стоит у самой кромки поляны, метров за пятьдесят от мишени. Дерек осторожно втягивает воздух, вылавливая в нем аромат Стайлза. Все тот же запах секса и выпечки. Волк внутри удовлетворенно облизывается. Вкусно. Дай. От решительных действий спасает только усталость, которая занимает тело Дерека почти целиком. Однако это не мешает ему увидеть в происходящем положительные стороны. В конце концов, это Стайлз. И он приехал... А где его машина?..

\- Стайлз! – радостно восклицает Эрика и с разбегу виснет на шее Стилински, опрокидывая того на землю.

\- Ох! Эрика, дорогая, я, конечно, рад тебя видеть, но не могла бы ты поумерить свои восторги? – сквозь смех интересуется Стайлз.

Дереку нравится этот вопрос. А ещё больше ему понравилось, если бы на Стайлзе лежал он, а не его бета.

\- Встать поможешь?

\- Конечно.

Стайлз отряхивает джинсы, подходит к мишени и, глядя на Дерека, пытается выдернуть свое оружие.

\- Метать кинжалы вы учитесь для того, Айзек, чтобы развить точность и зрение. Одно цепляет другое. Метаешь кинжалы - улучшается зрение, потом обостряется слух и чувство равновесия, - ответил он за Альфу.

\- Где твой джип? – коротко спрашивает Дерек.

\- В ремонте. Отец достал мне новые детали для двигателя. Теперь моя крошка будет бегать ещё резвее, - клинок, наконец, поддается, и Стайлз прячет в его в самодельные ножны, прикрепленные к голени.

Айзек присвистывает, увидев оставшуюся после его кинжала дыру:

\- И это ты называешь «промазал»? Чувак, ты слишком самокритичен!

\- Отнюдь, - покачал головой Стайлз и снова бросил взгляд на Дерека. – Я целился не в мишень.

Дверь дома Хейлов громко хлопает.

\- Стайлз! Любовь моя! Голос разума, глас рассудка! Где же ты был? Мне тебя не хватало! Наш свадебный лайнер уже давно готов! – широко размахивая руками, воскликнул Питер Хейл, появляясь на крыльце.

\- О! А я-то думал, где эта двуногая психушка в обличие человека, - тем же тоном откликнулся Стайлз. – Извини, Питер, нам придется отменить свадебное путешествие. Я не выйду замуж за полоумного.

\- Ты разбиваешь мое сердце! А как же секс на испанском пляже? А на развалинах Парфенона? А танец живота в Индии? Ты обещал! – с обиженным лицом продолжил старший Хейл, краем глаза наблюдая за закипающим племянником.

\- А ты обещал мне самый глубокий минет в моей жизни на Карибских островах, - пожав плечами, проговорил Стилински. – Так что давай не будем сравнивать, кто теряет больше. Ты проиграешь.

\- И этот человек говорит мне, что я – сумасшедший! Да ты сам - ходячая шизофрения на ножках, любимый, - возмущенно складывает руки на груди Питер.

\- У меня с тетей Шизой всегда были сложные отношения, но не столько близкие, - парировал Стайлз.

Дерек тяжело дышал, разрываясь от желания вырвать дяде язык вместе с горлом, а потом ещё и глаза, чтоб не смел смотреть на Стайлза. И руки, чтоб не смел его трогать. И ноги. И ху… Ррр! Ревность. Вторым его порывом было схватить Стайлза и оттрахать до потери сознания прямо на глазах у стаи. Чтобы даже заигрывать с ним не смели. Блятская ревность.

Питер, усмехаясь, продолжал следить за племянником. С этим надо что-то делать. Пока их альфу не разорвало от неудовлетворенного желания.

\- Будешь тренироваться с нами, Стайлз? – в попытке прервать дальнейший разговор о сексе спрашивает друга Макколл.

\- Нет, бро. Я пойду лучше побегаю, а вы развлекайтесь.

СЕЙЧАС

_…Скотт странно на него смотрит и молчит. Раньше между ними никогда не возникало такой тишины. Они ведь ещё дети, в конце концов._

_\- Стайлз, ты в порядке?_

_Он не отвечает. Сжимает руки на худых плечах и бросает взгляд на фотографию матери с шелковой лентой на углу. Макколл прослеживает за взглядом друга и опускает голову._

_\- Стайлз? Мама говорит, так бывает. Что ты не виноват. Что станет легче._

_Он снова не отвечает. Поднимает глаза на друга и пытается ему улыбнуться. Попытка выходит так себе. На_ _F_ _с плюсом. Совсем не его оценка. Мимо них, сидящих на диване, проходит отец. Он сам на себя не похож: бледный, щеки впали, под глазами залегли черные мешки, он устало потирает лоб и сжимает кулаки, но останавливается у самой лестницы, оглядываясь на мальчишек._

_\- Скотт, твоя мама ждет тебя снаружи._

_\- Хорошо, шериф Стилински, спасибо. Пока, Стайлз, - Скотт соскакивает с дивана, забирает свою куртку и скрывается за дверью._

_\- Сын?_

_Стайлз поднимает глаза на отца. Он не слышал, как тот подошел – старший Стилински стоит совсем рядом и смотрит на него. В его глазах какое-то странное выражение. Сомневающееся. Как будто он не знает, что сказать или что делать. Стайлз тоже не знает. Поэтому молчит._

_\- Сынок, - снова зовет его шериф, садясь рядом. – Мы справимся. Твоя мама хотела бы, чтобы мы продолжали жить дальше. Ради нее мы должны справиться. Понимаешь?.. Поговори со мной, сын!_

_Стайлз облизывает пересохшие губы, заламывает руки и не хочет поднимать взгляд от своих колен, потому что если сделает это, не сможет оторваться от черной ленточки._

_\- Сын. Поговори со мной. Ты можешь поговорить со мной, - берет руки сына в свои Стэн Стилински. – Всегда, сынок. Скажи что-нибудь. Ну, же…_

_Стайлз все-таки поднимает глаза на отца и видит как тому тяжело: они редко говорили о чем-то серьезном, и теперь он не знает, как достучаться до непривычно молчаливого ребенка. Но он не хочет говорить. Не может. Не сейчас. Не о ней._

_\- Пожалуйста. Поговори со мной, - снова начинает отец. – Дже…_

_\- Не называй меня так, - еле слышно шепчет Стайлз, цепляясь за руку отца._

_\- Почему? – мягко спрашивает тот._

_\- Так называла меня она…_

Стайлз вскидывает голову и тяжело дышит, задыхаясь от боли, тут же пронзившей тело. Он все также висит на цепях. Из ран по-прежнему струиться кровь, а пальцы ног уже потеряли чувствительность. Каждое движение шеей причиняет массу неприятных ощущений. В подвале (или где там он) все также темно.

Дерек все ещё не пришел. Конечно, Стайлз перекрыл их связь, но он ведь должен был уже двести раз выследить Кару. Да что там двести – тысячу. Или он и не пытается? И вся эта бравада про пару была всего лишь искусным фарсом? Нет. Не был. Стайлз принадлежит Дереку. А тот принадлежит Стайлзу.  Дерек найдет его обязательно. Даже если ему придется прочесать всю Вселенную насквозь.

РАНЬШЕ

Сухие листья под ногами отвечают равномерным шуршанием. Оно раздается в такт тихой однообразной мелодии, звучащей в наушниках. Странно, но бег по лесу,  в отличие от всего остального комплекса тренировок а-ля человеческий детеныш от Дерека, приводил Стайлза в состояние полного душевного равновесия. Думалось легко и непосредственно без всякого напряга. Это успокаивало ещё больше.

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

Дерек. Последнюю неделю все мысли – как хорошие, так и негативные – занимала мрачная фигура в кожаной куртке. Причем, что было абсолютно алогично: большинство этих самых мыслей были несколько… о, черт… эротического характера. Стайлз все чаще ловил себя на мысли, что все его контрмеры и месть за поведение Дерека, всего лишь один из способов помучить его. Проверить альфу на прочность, увериться в его отношении, убедиться, что слова «Стайлз» и «трахаться» в одном предложении заводят волчару гораздо сильнее, чем что-либо в этом бренном и несовершенном мире. И теперь Стилински знал абсолютно точно, что Дерек ревнует его. Шпионит за ним. И находится в состоянии почти постоянного возбуждения – многозначительные взгляды Питера на племянника говорят гораздо больше, чем кажется.

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

И теперь Стайлз не знал, что ему делать. С одной стороны, какая-то его часть (причем, явно левая - та, которая, отвечает за логику) хотела продолжить моральные издевательства над психически устойчивым оборотнем. А вот другая (правая – чувственная) хотела выбросить белый флаг с кривой надписью: «Ответ мой ясен – на все согласен!»  Задачка…

_Kiss_ _my_ _eyes_ _and_ _lay_ _me_ _to_ _sleep_ _._

Стайлз усмехнулся словам песни и медленно остановился. Ему стоит перевести дыхание. Когда он остановился и втянул полной грудью лесной воздух, желание сдаться Дереку, мать его, Хейлу стало обжигать кожу каленым железом.

\- « _Я ломаюсь, как чертова девственница на выпускном балу_ », - вдруг выдала правая половина мозга Стилински.

\- «Угу _, лучше сейчас как девственница, чем потом, как проститутка_ », - ехидно заметила левая.

\- « _Да, брось! Притворяться шлюхой ещё веселее, чем девственницей! Особенно в исполнении нашего хозяина!_ » - отмахнулась интеллектуальная половина.

\- « _Хозяин! Бросай этого недопарня – и ай да праздновать освобождение от мужского гнета!_ » - вмешивается в разговор полупустой желудок.

М-да… Шизофрения в тяжелой форме. Как говорил один знакомый медик: «Пиздец! Нелечится!»

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

Улыбка невольно скользит по лицу. А может, и в правду? Поддаться всего на один раз. На одну ночь. Почувствовать себя нужным. Необходим. Или, чем черт не шутит, любимым? В конце концов, Стайлз, он, или не Стайлз?!

_Kiss_ _my_ _eyes_ _and_ _lay_ _me_ _to_ _s leep_ _._

Итак: решение принято, обжалованию и перерассмотрению не подлежит. Точка.

_Kiss_ _my_ _eyes_ _and_ _lay_ _me_ _to_ _sleep_ _._

Внимание привлекает подозрительное пятно метрах в ста от тропы. Что это? Стайлз сворачивает с утоптанной дорожки и подбегает к непонятному объекту. И через мгновение жалеет об этом. Труп. Мужчина, лет тридцати. Труп свежий. Кровь ещё не начала свертываться, а следы волочения ещё отчетливо видны. Зашибись. Рука на автомате вытащила из кармана телефон и набрала номер.

\- Хэй, бро! Бери своего пришибленного альфу и волоки ко мне! Я только, что нашел новый труп.

Друг бросает быстрое «ОК» и отключает телефон.

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

Похоже, ему предстоит небольшая охота. Лицо Стайлза озарила хитрая ухмылка.

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._


	4. Chapter 4

***

\- Поставь меня на место!

Угу. Уже.

\- Немедленно поставь меня на место, чертов питекантроп!

Разбежался. И так перепугал до ужаса.

\- Я сказал: поставь. Меня. На место, - по словам повторил Стайлз, свисая с плеча Хейла головой вниз.

\- Не дождешься. А то ещё что-нибудь выкинешь, - откликнулся Дерек, придерживая парня за ноги, чтобы тот не свалился.

\- Хэй! По легче! Мне больно, между прочим! – заелозил по плечу Стилински.

\- Больно? И поделом! Не будешь лезть, куда не просят! – прошипел Дерек, поднимаясь по крыльцу.

\- Алё, гараж!? Ты сам согласился с планом! И, если бы у кое-кого присутствовала хотя бы капля терпения, все было бы в порядке! – возмущался Стайлз, размахивая руками. Смотрелось забавно.

-  В порядке? Ну, конечно! Ты бы валялся с перекусанным горлом под ближайшим кустом! – тревога и волнение за эту несовершеннолетнюю падлу уже прошли, оставив голое желание. – Великий охотник, блин.

Ответом Дереку был звучный шлепок по его же заднице.

\- Ай!

\- То-то же.

В следующий момент Хейл сгрузил Стайлза на диван в наполовину отремонтированной гостиной и, не обращая внимания на протесты,  задрал на нем разодранную рубашку. На левом боку парня красовались четыре длинных царапины. Волк внутри глухо зарычал.

\- Эрика, принеси йод и марлевые повязки.

Девушка вернулась со всем необходимым спустя минуту. Стайлз вел себя подозрительно тихо, рассматривая Дерека из-под полузакрытых век. Стая вернулась в дом, как раз когда раны Стилински были обработаны и залеплены стерильным бинтом.

\- Где он? – не оборачиваясь, поинтересовался Дерек.

\- В овраге. Мы его слегка прикопали – его никто никогда не найдет, - откликнулся Скотт.

\- Хорошо.

\- Стайлз? Ты в порядке? – немного обеспокоенно спросил друга волчонок.

\- В полном, братишка. Как только чуть-чуть отойду, поеду домой, - все-таки закрыв глаза, ответил ему Стайлз.

\- Тогда ладно. Джексон и Лидия уже уехали -  мы с Эллисон тоже поедем. До завтра, Дерек, - попрощался Макколл.

Стоило, двери закрыться за этой парочкой, как остальные также потянулись на выход.

\- Дерек, я… переночую у Эрики, ладно? – как бы испрашивая благословения, спросил у альфы Айзек.

\- Возьмите камаро и не попадитесь копам, - махнул рукой Дерек.

Стайлз почувствовал, как на его плечо опустилась хрупкая женская рука. Эрика.

\- Стайлз… Что-то не так. От тебя пахнет… возбуждением, - смущенно проговорила девушка.

\- Адреналин, наверное, - отмахнулся тот.

\- Тебе что-нибудь нужно? Может, принести что-нибудь, пока я здесь?

Улыбка расползлась на губах Стилински.

\- Спасибо, дорогая, не нужно. Иди, твой рыцарь ждет тебя.

Пожав плечами, девушка вышла из дома. На какое-то время повисла блаженная тишина.

\- Она права, Стайлз. От тебя пахнет возбуждением, - глухо проговорил Дерек, с наслаждением катая на языке запах пары. – Но не адреналином.

\- Нюхать посторонних людей – неприлично! – слабо возмутился Стайлз, открывая глаза. Дерек стоял, скалой нависнув над ним.

\- Ты не посторонний. И не уходи от разговора. От тебя пахнет желанием. Сексуальным, - в глазах Альфы помутнело от острого аромата Стилински. – Неужели тебя настолько заводит опасность?

\- Последствия СДВГ, - хитро сверкнул глаза Стайлз.

Дерек невольно улыбнулся: пять минут без оскорблений – для них невероятный прогресс. Стайлз все также смотрел ему в глаза и не отводил взгляд. Что он там увидел? Почему так внимательно вглядывался? Смех на лице Хейла мгновенно сменился растерянностью и удивлением, когда Стайлз протянул руку и осторожно огладил пальцем его скулы.

\- Стайлз…

\- Тихо. Это все СДВГ, - словно попытался внушить ему подросток,  притягивая за шею к себе.

Что самое обидное: молния не сверкает, гром не гремит и разум не разлетается на осколки, когда их губы соприкасаются в поцелуе. Это даже сложно называть поцелуем – простое соприкосновение кожи. Как если бы они пожали друг другу руки. Но эта незатейливость почему-то заводит покруче острого запаха секса и флюидов, которые почти постоянно источает Стилински.  Поэтому когда Стайлз отклоняется назад на диван, Дерек мгновенно садится рядом и тянет его на себя, чтобы в следующую секунду впиться в этот болтливый, невыносимый и невероятно притягательный рот. Стайлз приглушенно стонет прямо в поцелуй, запускает руки в волосы Хейла и больно дергает за них, углубляя поцелуй. Дерек бы снова улыбнулся, но боится отвлечься: язык Стайлза с садистской внимательностью оглаживает его зубы, поглаживает десны и скользит вглубь к самому горлу. Альфа недовольно рычит и перехватывает инициативу. Он кладет одну руку Стайлзу на шею, другой скользит по его спине, целует юного, но такого нужного парня, так, что у самого голова идет кругом. И, судя по одобрительным стонам, Стайлзу это нравится. Когда через… минуту? пять? двадцать?.. Стайлз отрывается от Дерека, встает с дивана и, слегка пошатываясь, направляется к лестнице, оборотень срывается с места, хватает парнишку за полуразорванную футболки и мягко впечатывает его в стену.

\- Куда ты собрался? – он недовольно рычит, а зверь внутри рвется на волю. Его подразнили, дали почувствовать как это: когда пара согласна, когда пара довольна, - и теперь он  хочет знать, как это: когда пара стонет под тобой от удовольствия.

\- Искать твою спальню, - ошарашивает его Стайлз – от неожиданности Дерек даже отпускает его.

\- Мою… - нет, он даже воспроизвести это не может.

\- Слушай меня внимательно, большой взрослый половозрелый волк-извращенец, - с мягкой ухмылкой говорит Стайлз, закинув руки на шею Хейлу. – Сейчас я поднимаюсь с тобой наверх, в твою спальню, раздеваюсь, и ты просто  обязан сделать все, чтобы я поверил, что прошлого полнолуния не было. Что это наш с тобой первый раз. И он должен мне понравиться.

***

Как они добрались до спальни, история умалчивает. В воспоминаниях Стайлза мелькали образы Дерека, вжимающегося в его тело, до остервенения целующего рот, оглаживающего его бока, и куча других гораздо  менее цензурных моментов. В воспоминаниях Дерека был Стайлз. Мягкий, теплый, нежный, чувствительный. Подающийся вперед на каждое прикосновение. Стонущий в губы. Тянущий его за куртку. Жаждущий.

Дверь в спальню захлопнулась от одного удачного пинка ногой – закрыть её обычным способом Дерек не смог бы при всем желании – в руках он держал Стайлза. Причем последний, наконец-то, смог стянуть куртку с оборотня и запустил свои руки с длинными пальцами под его футболку. Это прикосновение обожгло кожу, и Дерек, мягко поставив парню подножку, опрокинул его на широкий матрас, заменявший Альфе постель.

\- Мягче, Дерек. Я – хрупкое изнеженное создание, - со смешком попенял Стайлз, дергая Дерека за футболку. – Снимай.

\- Хрупкое? Возможно. Изнеженное? Сейчас проверим, - приподнял брови Дерек.

Склонившись над Стайлзом, он уткнулся лицом в его шею и с упоением провел языком по мягкой коже. Стайлз тяжело задышал и скользнул руками на плечи Хейла, притягивая того к себе. Дерек тем временем упоенно вылизывал бешено колотящуюся венку, отчетливо проступающую под бледной кожей. Спустившись к плечу, Дерек мягко прикусил основание шеи, втягивая и посасывая кожу.

\- Де-е-ре-е-ек! – хрипло выдохнул Стайлз, подаваясь бедрами вперед и цепляясь пальцами за джинсы парня.

Хейл снова улыбается и мельком думает, что с улыбкой надо быть поосторожнее – а то ещё привыкнет! Но эта шальная мысль быстро исчезает под гнетом другой: Стайлз действительно нежный. И чувствительный. Он задевает кончиком языка его сосок, обводит его по контуру, мягко посасывает – а Стайлз громко и хрипло стонет, ещё сильнее прижимая голову Дерека к своему телу. Волк внутри Хейла ликует: его пара лежит под ним, прижимается к нему, стонет для него, - если где и есть рай, то он определенно здесь.

Оставив в покое напряженные твердые соски, Дерек спускается ниже, обдавая дыханием нежную кожу живота, и, слегка лизнув пупок, медленно облизывает выступающие тазовые косточки.

\- Тво-о-о-ю-ю-ю ма-а-ать, Хейл! Сними уже с меня эти проклятые джинсы! – умолял его Стайлз, прогибаясь в спине. – И с себя тоже!

\- Убеди меня, - хитро приподнял брови Дерек.

В ответ Стайлз метнулся вверх, переворачивая альфу на спину и впиваясь в его губы поцелуем.

Стайлз горит, словно в лихорадке, перед глазами все плывет, а стояк такой, что Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг* позавидует. Не отрываясь от твердых губ Дерека, он, наконец-то, расстегивает его джинсы и тянет вниз вместе с нижним бельем. Открывшаяся картина была просто завораживающей.

Большой, твердый налитой член с круглой головкой, отчетливо проступающими венами и каплями смазки на верхушке, заставил Стайлза задышать ещё чаще и быстро облизнуть губы. Он поднял взгляд на Дерека, который выжидающе смотрел на него, словно пытаясь понять, насколько далеко Стилински сможет зайти. О-о-очень далеко. ОЧЕНЬ.

Сначала Стайлз просто лизнул его член, пробуя на вкус, затем медленно вылизал кожу у основания, постепенно поднимаясь вверх, одной рукой лаская мошонку, а другой царапая бедро оборотня. Когда он взял его в рот и начал посасывать как любимые леденцы, Дерек дернулся, вцепился в его короткие волосы и сбивчиво прохрипел, что-то неразборчивое. И это казалось правильным. Войдя во вкус, Стайлз насаживался на член Дерека ртом, с каждым разом вбирая его в себя все глубже. В какой-то момент до него донесся рваный рык, а в следующий миг его резко опрокинули навзничь.

Чертов Хейл, снова перехватил инициативу.

В этот раз опомниться Стайлзу просто не дали. Джинсы отлетели в неизвестном направлении, и они, наконец-то, соприкоснулись обнаженной кожей. Дерек впился поцелуем в его рот, вылизывая, вытрахивая остатки ясного ума и самообладания. Он скользнул руками по бледной коже бедер и с легким нажимом развел ноги Стайлза в стороны. Подросток уже ничего не соображал. Дерек был повсюду. Он, то обнимал его за шею, то оглаживал ребра, то сжимал руки. И это было…

\- Де-е-е-ере-е-ек! Сделай это немедленно! Се-е-е-йча-а-ас! – сумел выдавить из себя Стайлз, раскидывая ноги ещё больше. А затем радостно застонал, почувствовав, как в него проникают уверенные пальцы. – Тво-о-о-ю ж мать!

Дерек склонился к члену Стилински, отвлекая его от движения своих пальцев, которые медленно двигались внутри узкого нетронутого ануса.  Стайлз снова взвыл и еле слышно захныкал, стоило Дереку добавить третий палец.

\- Ты в порядке?

\- В жопу иди! Хотя ты уже там! – огрызнулся Стайлз, хватаясь рукой за край матраса. Нужно расслабиться. Нужно расслабиться. Нужно… - О-О-О-О! – голос сразу же отказал ему от резкой волны удовольствия. – Это была простата?

\- Да, - сквозь зубы прошипел Дерек, сдерживаясь из последних сил, чтобы не сделать Стайлзу больно.

\- Бля-я-ять! – пальцы Хейла снова задели чувствительный бугорок внутри мальчишки. – Да, выеби меня уже!!

\- Как прикажете, господин! – усмехнулся альфа, убирая свои пальцы, чтобы через минуту заменить их членом.

Он вошел в Стайлза лишь наполовину, ожидая пока тот расслабиться, и тихо застонал сквозь зубы – Стайлз был узкий, жаркий и сладкий. Как самое любимое лакомство. Удержаться в стороне невозможно. Стоило, Стилински сцепить ноги у Дерека на бедрах и слегка податься вперед, как у волка снесло последние предохранители, и тот немедленно начал двигаться. Быстро, немного резко, впечатывая тело под собой в матрас со всей имеющийся силой.

\- О. Мой. Бог, - с преддыханием бормотал Стайлз, цепляясь руками за плечи Хейла.

Громкие шлепки плоти о плоть, горячее тяжелое дыхание, хриплые стоны – все это эхом разносилось по комнате, возбуждая ещё больше. Запах Стайлза смешался с волчьим, и эта упоительная смесь заполнила легкие.

\- Сильнее! – прокричал Стайлз, хватая Дерека за пояс в попытке притянуть ещё ближе.

Раскатистое рычание, раздавшееся в ответ, прокатилось по всему телу, быстрые толчки в самое нутро отдавались болезненным наслаждением в члене.

\- ДЕРЕК! – Стайлз содрогнулся в оглушительном оргазме, выплескивая сперму Дереку на живот и судорожно сжимаясь вокруг его члена.

Хейл притянул ещё дрожащего парня к себе, не переставая двигаться, впился в полураскрытый рот поцелуем и застонал Стайлзу прямо в рот, почувствовав, как извергается внутрь своей пары.

Осторожно опустив расслабленного мальчишку на матрас, Дерек лег рядом, тут же пристроив свою руку на его животе. Зверь внутри него умиротворенно зевнул и скрылся в каком-то уголке разума.

\- Даже не думай засыпать, - вдруг раздалось у него над ухом.

\- Почему? – тихо поинтересовался Дерек, прикрывая глаза.

\- Потому что сейчас я вернусь из состояния нирваны, и мы устроим второй раунд, - последовал незамедлительный ответ.

Дерек открыл глаза и повернулся к подростку.

\- Второй раунд? – переспросил он, жадным взглядом обводя ничем не прикрытое тело любовника.

И тут же оказался опрокинутым на спину, а ещё недавно лежавший в анабиозе юноша уютно сидел на его бедрах.

\- Вот именно, - проговорил Стайлз, быстро целуя Дерека в губы.

Он отстранился, медленно провел рукой по груди оборотня, удовлетворенно хмыкнул, увидев вновь наливающийся силой член, и, нависнув над мужчиной, мягко улыбнулся:

\- Даешь невинных шестнадцатилетних подростков  сверху!

***

Дерек очнулся первым от телефонного звонка. Звонил Джексон, в своей неизменной манере сообщивший, что они (Эрика, Айзек, Бойд, Лидия) будут через полчаса вместе с краской для гостиной. Положив трубку, Дерек оглянулся на Стайлза. Тот спал словно младенец, уткнувшись лицом в подушку и закутавшись в простыню, как в саван. На обнаженном плече и полностью открытой спине богатой россыпью расцвели сине-красные засосы и розовые полоски царапин. Чувство собственника и самодовольство прокатилось по Дереку мягкой волной. Теперь все правильно.

Тихо, чтобы не разбудить Стайлза, Дерек оделся и спустился на кухню. Желудок яростно требовал возмещения затраченной ночью энергии. Он успел изрядно проредить содержимое холодильника, когда с улицы послышался звук тормозов и быстрые хлопки.

\- Эрика! У меня вся машина в помаде!

\- Никто не виноват, что ты водить не умеешь, Уитмор!

\- Это не я красился на заднем сиденье движущейся машины!

\- И, слава Богу! Моя нервная система не выдержала бы подобного зрелища!

\- Да, уж… На их споры стоит продавать билеты, - тихий голос Бойда немного разбавил бурную перебранку бет.

\- Угу. И цену попкорна включить в цену билета, - продолжила мысль Лидия – её каблуки с невесомым эхо простучали по крыльцу.

\- … Ты будешь мыть всю машину, поняла?! Всю!! От капота до бампера!! ДО БЛЕСКА!! – Джексон все-таки сорвался на рык, и Дерек поморщился – выдержка у подростка отсутствовала напрочь.

\- Тише, девочки! Косметичка у меня, - в секундной тишине раздался абсолютно спокойный голос.

\- АЙЗЕК!!! – Дерек, не выдержав, тихо прыснул. В чувстве юмора мальчишке было трудно отказать. Но до Стайлза ему как крабу до Плутона.

Тихо шипя друг на друга, волчата все-таки зашли в дом, мягко поздоровавшись с Дереком.

\- С чего начнем сегодняшний марафон ремонта? – невинно поинтересовалась Эрика, собирая волосы в хвост. – Гостиная?

\- Здесь хватит двоих, - откликнулся Дерек, сделав глоток кофе. – Гостиной займутся Джексон и Бойд. Остальные – на второй этаж. Нужно привести в порядок спальни.

\- Почему я? Я, что, самый крайний? – завелся по новой Джексон.

\- Нет. Ты больше всех капризничаешь, - невозмутимо откликнулся Дерек.

\- Я не капризничаю!

\- Джексон! – вырвался короткий рык у Дерека. Он ведь Стайлза разбудит своей возмущенной истерикой! – Или ты закрываешь рот и молча делаешь, что я говорю, или клянусь, ты пожалеешь, что вообще узнал о существовании оборотней, - он сделал ещё один глоток любимого напитка. – Все понял?

Мягкая тишина была великолепным ответом.

\- Можешь, когда хочешь.

Волчата переглянулись между собой и разошлись по кухне: Джексон залез в холодильник и выхватил оттуда йогурт, Бойд мягко приземлился на стул, придвинув к себе засохшее печение, Лидия скучающе облокотилась на мойку, а Эрика, слегка пританцовывая, варила себе какао. Айзек же, быстро проскользнув между друзьями, прошел в гостиную, чтобы вернуться спустя мгновения, неся куртку Стайлза. Волк внутри Дерека недовольно заворочался.

\- Кстати, о капризах: почему куртка Стайлза валяется на диване в гостиной, а джип все ещё стоит у дороги? – легонько помахивая, найденным предметом одежды поинтересовался Айзек.

Когда Дерек уже собирался объяснить, почему юные и неопытные беты не должны лезть в личную жизнь Альфы, на примерах множественных переломов, на втором этаже хлопнула дверь, послушали неторопливые шуршащие шаги, а через пару мгновений по лестнице спускался Стайлз, сонно потирая глаза и ероша волосы.

Если стая замерла в немом удивлении, то Дереку невольно хотелось заурчать: Стайлз был в одних джинсах, и засосы на обнаженной коже ясно говорили о том, кому принадлежит этот парень. Для тех, кто не верит глазам, от Стайлза отчетливо пахло Дереком и сексом. Хейл все-таки улыбнулся.

Стилински же, словно не заметив по струнке вытянувшейся стаи, прошествовал мимо Бойда, заглянул в холодильник и сонно пробурчал:

\- Тут был целый пакет молока…

Сияющая Эрика тут же протянула ему вышеозначенный продукт.

\- Спасибо, - откликнулся Стайлз также невозмутимо. Под внимательными взглядами он налил себе полный стакан и залпом его выпил. – Не одолжишь мне футболку? – тут же поинтересовался он у Дерека, который уже минут пять пытался согнать навязчивую улыбку с лица. – А то сверкать голой грудью перед всем городом – как-то не круто.

Снова широко улыбнувшись, Дерек молча стянул с себя футболку и кинул её Стайлзу.

\- Показушник, - тут же охарактеризовал его Стилински, но все-таки надел предложенный предмет одежды.

Всё также спокойно проследовав в гостиную, Стайлз подхватил там ключи от джипа, мобильный телефон, оглядевшись по сторонам, выхватил из рук застывшего Айзека куртку.

\- О! А я её ищу! – руки, покрытые мелкой сеткой царапин, скрылись в рукавах. – Так. Телефон. Ключи… да! – словно о чем-то вспомнив, воскликнул сын шерифа и, вернувшись на кухню, немедленно притянул к себе Дерека в коротком, но невероятно сладком поцелуе. Оторвавшись от Хейла через минуту, Стайлз направился на выход, коротко бросив напоследок: - Ты на испытательном сроке, Хейл!

Волчата ожили, только услышав звук отъезжающей машины.

\- Класс! – с чувством выдавила Эрика.

\- Это ведь был Стайлз, верно? – неуверенно выдавил Айзек.

Бойд молча пожал плечами.  Раздался глухой, но сильный удар.

\- И он ещё утверждает, что не похож на истеричную девицу, - со вздохом резюмировала Лидия, устало глядя на упавшего в обморок Джексона.

***

Стайлз действительно хотел дать Дереку шанс. Правда, хотел! Ему действительно хотелось верить, что Хейл сможет убедить его в правильности их отношений. Конечно, в пользу альфы играл факт небольшой влюбленности самого Стайлза – все-таки Дерек был его первой более или менее осмысленной любовью (чувства к Лидии осмысленными можно было назвать с большим трудом). Проблема была, скажем, несколько в иной плоскости. Стайлзу хотелось, чтобы у них получилось. Очень хотелось. Но поверить в саму возможность искренних отношений с Дереком-Твоя-Шея-Мои-Клыки-Хейлом для Стилински было просто невозможно. Как будто это что-то с родни НЛО – куча народа верит, но никто не видел.

Поэтому и только поэтому Стайлз искренне надеялся, что недели Дереку вполне хватит и на то, чтобы убедить его, Стайлза, и стаю, что все это серьезно и не является предметом для шуток.

Пока что у Хейла выходило посредственно.

Первый день закончился беспрерывным потоком удивления, непонимания и полной уверенности в розыгрыше, который беспрерывно извергался на Стайлза и Дерека стаей. Исключением из общего числа стал Скотт, радостно взмахнувший руками с фразой: «Только, когда поссоритесь, не используй меня как подушку безопасности, ладно?» - и укативший с Эллисон в неизвестном направлении, Эрика, которая была счастлива до безобразия, что, впрочем, не мешало ей надоедливо зудеть над ухом в попытках узнать подробности сексуальной жизни своего Альфы, и, как ни печально, Питер. Последний заявился в логово стаи во время ужина с радостным вскриком:

\- От дома за милю несет качественным трахом! Неужели неприступная крепость имени Стилински сдалась на милость победителя? Или вы тайком от дяди Питера устроили дружную оргию?

Ответом ему были: грозный рык альфы, перекличка возмущенных возгласов от бет и тяжелая металлическая кастрюля, приложившаяся ко лбу чересчур осведомленного оборотня. Звук вышел хороший. Долгий, глухой и греющий душу. И Стайлз тут определенно ни при чем.

К шуткам и подколам в стиле «Мама Стайлз»  Стилински привык на третьи сутки. Более того он яростно выказал свое согласие с данным утверждением, обругав Эрику - за непристойный вид, Айзека - за разбрасывание одежды, Джексона – за лень и Питера – за любопытство. Когда окончательно распалившийся Стайлз отобрал у Бойда карманные деньги, а Скотта – телефон, стая быстро поняла, что мамочку лучше не злить.

Казалось бы, нескончаемая река ехидства исчезла через два дня, когда Стайлз, поддавшись на умоляющие глазки Дерека, остался на ночь в доме Хейлов вместе со стаей. Утром, наслушавшись за ночь диких стонов Стайлза и звериного рычания Дерека, волчата вели себя тихо и смирно, выполняя все поручения с такой готовностью, что Стайлз серьезно задумался о каком-то подвохе.

И как всегда оказался прав.

***

\- Джексон, заткнись!

\- Нет. Мне действительно интересно. Так что ты мне ответишь.

\- Нет.

\- Да, брось, Стайлз! Ты никогда не блистал сексуальностью! Признай, ты опоил Дерека чем-нибудь… афродизиаком, скорее всего.

\- Ты мелишь бред. Вон с кухни, иначе ужинать будешь едой из ресторана, - откликнулся Стайлз, вытирая руки о фартук.

\- Не передергивай! – тут же откликнулся Джексон, даже не думая отступать. – И все-таки? Ведь ты сам под него подставился, верно?

\- Джексон… - угрожающе прошипел Стайлз.

\- Что?

Последние два дня стали просто тихим кошмаром благодаря Джексону. Он появлялся рядом, стоило Дереку скрыться из виду и оставить Стайлза одного. И каждый раз начинал допытываться до их отношений. Кто кого первым поцеловал? Какую позу предпочитает Дерек? Стонет Стайлз напоказ или от удовольствия? Спит ли он с Дереком из-за власти, чисто из-за секса или просто так ради идеи? И тому подобное. В первый раз Стайлз возмутился. Во второй – посмеялся. В третий – равнодушно пожал плечами. А потом начал тихо закипать, чувствуя, как с каждым произнесенным словом накапливается злость и раздражение. Сейчас Стайлз еле удерживал себя от медленного расчленения Джексона на сотню, а лучше две, маленьких безмолвных кусочков.

\- Что, Стайлз? Что ты мне сделаешь? – тон Уитмора сменился с насмешливого на озлобленный. – Нажалуешься Дереку? Скажешь, что я тебя расстраиваю? Или угрожаю? Ты не оборотень, Стилински. Ты не имеешь ни малейшего права ни на Дерека, ни на стаю. И твой трах с альфой этого не изменит. Ты всего лишь человек. Слабый и ничтожный.

\- Не имею не малейшего права, значит? – ярость подступила к горлу Стайлза, стискивая сердце, словно в каменном кулаке, а злость, уровень которой превысил все возможные пределы, скользнула по обманчиво хрупкой нити, связывающей его и Хейла. – А кто имеет, Джексон? Ты? Жаждешь внимания самого сильного волка в стае? Или ревнуешь? Если ты не заметил: Дерек спит со мной добровольно, сам приходит и просится в мою постель. Ты этому завидуешь, да? Что все внимание в кой-то веки приковано не к твоей лоснящейся самодовольством морде?

\- Придержи язык, Стилински. Зубоскалить будешь во время минета, - огрызнулся Джексон. – Завидую? Я? Тебе? У тебя слишком завышенная самооценка. Ты не стоишь этого. Ты - просто маленькая скулящая шлюха, подставляющая задницу ради мнимой власти и свадебного платья. И я прав. Знаешь, почему? – он навис над Стайлзом. – Потому что все, что тебе действительно нужно, так это, чтобы тебя оттрахали где-нибудь в подворотне до потери сознания. Может, тогда до Хейла дойдет, что малолетние потрахушки не могут быть частью стаи!

Стайлз не ответил. Он просто ударил. Уроки самообороны от отца не прошли даром, как и общение с оборотнями – хук справа был у него просто идеальным: нос Джексона мелодично хрустнул. Впрочем, Уитмор тут же регенерировал и впустил когти, собираясь, по-видимому, убить Стайлза за рукоприкладство.

Однако он не успел – входная дверь хлопнула, и по дому разнесся голос Дерека.

\- Стайлз? Стайлз! Что происходит? Я почувствовал… - Хейл остановился в дверном проеме, оценив ситуацию: полуобратившийся Джексон, нависающий над Стайлзом, который, в свою очередь,  выглядел бы невероятно мило в длинном фартуке, но всю нелепость момента портили сжатые в полоску губы и напряженные кулаки. – Что здесь происходит? – голос мгновенно стал жестким, требующим ответа.

Стайлза посмотрел на Дерека, перевел взгляд на не отступающего Джексона и, дернув завязки фартука, ответил:

\- Ничего, - темно-синий передник со щенками – подарок Эрики – полетел на пол. – Я еду домой, - Стайлз обошел Уитмора и, подхватив ключи со стола, двинулся к выходу.

\- Стайлз… - с нажимом начал Дерек.

\- Не приходи ко мне сегодня – я закрою окно, - оборвал его Стилински, на мгновение обернувшись.

\- Но…

\- Я вернусь, как только твои щенки выучат слова: уважение, благодарность и такт, - произнес Стайлз, захлопнув за собой дверь.

Неделя испытательного срока вышла.

***

Луна в окне была неполной. Но через ночи две она вступит в свои права, сводя с ума все поголовье оборотней в городе. Пока же – она их друг и помощник. Пока…

Задернув шторы, Стайлз устало опустился на кровать. Апатия мягкой дымкой заволокла разум и разметала мысли. Так что вопреки всякой привычке и свойствам СДВГ-шного организма голова не разламывалась от боли из-за наплыва идей, а потрясала своих холодным молчанием.

Не получилось. И кто бы мог подумать, что из-за Джексона, чьи слова упали на плодородную почву сомнений.

Так. Закрыть глаза. Вдох. Выдох. Сквозь мягко наползающий сон, Стайлз слышит многоголосый вой…

***

Дерек не сдвинулся с места, пока звук мотора, отъезжающего джипа, не исчез вдали. Когда это произошло, он вытащил из кармана телефон, не отводя взгляда от Джексона, набрал нужный номер и дождался, пока в трубке раздался настороженный голос Скотта:

\- Дерек?

\- Где ты? – казалось, с уходом Стайлза, из голоса оборотня высосали все оттенки эмоций, настолько холодным и откровенно никаким он был.

\- Проводил Эллисон и направлялся к вам… Что-то случилось? – обеспокоенный голос Макколла вызвал невольную усмешку.

\- Вернись к дому Стайлза, убедись, что он дома и что вокруг ощущается мой запах. Затем возвращайся.

\- Да.

Хейл отключил телефон.

\- Эрика!

\- Что? – тут же раздался голос девушки со второго этажа.

\- Заканчивайте греть уши. С ремонтом на сегодня закончено. Все – марш на улицу, - ровно приказал Дерек.

Джексон собрался, было, последовать примеру остальных бет, но тут же был остановлен Дереком, в одно мгновение оказавшимся рядом.

\- Нет, Джексон. Что ты сказал Стайлзу? – все тем же тоном без эмоций спросил он.

\- То, что должен был. Что он всего лишь сучка, дорвавшаяся до траха и с какого-то хрена решившая, что она – королева Вселенной, - с раздражением откликнулся Уитмор, не рискуя отвести глаза от лица альфы. – Я знаю, что я прав, потому что я здесь, а Стайлз сбежал, как только услышал правду…

\- Эта твоя большая ошибка…

Глаза Дерека затопил кроваво-красный цвет, а когти сверкнули на свету…

***

Скотт навернул ещё один круг вокруг дома Стайлза. Машина друга стояла в гараже, свет горел на кухне и комнате Стайлза. Судя по звукам, сам Стилински грабил холодильник. Оборотень осторожно принюхался и тут же сморщился – и Дерек ещё боится, что запах выветрится! Да, этот аромат и через год будет висеть как предрассветный туман – создавалось впечатление, что Хейл раскидал вокруг все свои органы и для верности полил парой-другой литров крови.

Перестраховщик, блин…

***

Эрика, Бойд и Айзек неподвижно замерли перед домом и встретили Скотта со странной смесью радости и облегчения.

\- Что здесь произошло? – спросил Скотт.

\- Джексон высказал свое резкое «фи» по отношению к Стайлзу, - коротко откликнулась Эрика.

\- Дереку? – с легким ужасом уточнил Макколл.

\- Нет. Стайлзу, - нахмурила лоб девушка.

\- Угу. И Стилински ушел, хлопнув дверью, - продолжил её рассказ Бойд.

\- И забрал с собой самое дорогое: джип и надежды на сытный ужин, - вставил свое слово Айзек. – Короче, повел себя как типичная баба.

\- Хэй!

\- Прости, Эрика.

\- А Дерек? – все ещё настороженно спросил Скотт.

\- А что Дерек! – пожал плечами Айзек.

Раздался страшный грохот, грозный рык альфы и в следующее мгновение Джексон вылетел из дома, проломив своей тушкой стену гостиной.

\- Хорошо, что мы ещё не успели укрепить эту часть стены, - заметил Бойд.

***

Сон испарился в предрассветном тумане, который окутал город. В груди тянуло какой-то странной, неуместной тоской и ожиданием. Что Стайлза нескончаемо бесило, так это то, что эти чувства принадлежали наглому и самоуверенному оборотню… который, судя по все тем же ощущениям, ошивался где-то рядом с домом.

Телефон, лежащий на тумбочке, тихо завибрировал, стоило Стайлзу хоть немного совладать со своими мыслями. Бледный экран отобразил короткое прозвище «Хмурый волк». Не сумев подавить в себе тяжелый вздох, Стайлз принял вызов.

\- Царь-император у телефона, - юноша блаженно уронил голову на подушку.

\- Будь осторожней с манией величия – она имеет свойство прогрессировать, - раздался в трубке хриплый голос альфы.

\- На фоне твоей бурно цветущей наглости я и мои маленькие мании как-то теряемся, - парировал выпад Стайлз.

\- Впусти меня.

В этом весь Хейл! Вот так без предисловий, без «ты мне нужен», без «я люблю тебя» - сразу с места в карьер: секс, свадьба, секс, дети, секс… Никакой романтики. 100% наглости – 0% чувственности.

\- Нет, - так же коротко ответил Стилински.

\- Стайлз, ты не должен обращать внимания на то, что сказал Джексон. По количеству мозгов его обгонит даже Эрика, - пускается в объяснения Дерек.

\- Правда? Тогда почему я чувствую себя так, словно он прав? – прикусив губу, спрашивает Стайлз.

Тишина в ответ оглушает.

\- Стайлз. Он не прав.

Дерек Хейл собирается говорить о своих чувствах? Позвоните в прессу – вот-вот свершится событие века! Юноша укутался в одеяло, прижимая трубку к уху.

\- Стайлз. Ты никогда не  был шлюхой.

Ну, давай же… Скажи хоть что-то похожее… Хотя бы намек.

\- Стайлз. Стайлз. Я не оставлю тебя. Слышишь?..

Впервые за последнее время Стайлз ощущает, как по новоприобретенной связи скользит что-то большее, чем желание или осколки гнева, что-то… мягкое, теплое… наверное, это нежность. По крайней мере, в это хочется верить. Очень – очень.

\- Стайлз. Впусти меня. И мы все решим. Просто… Открой окно, - в хриплом голосе Хейла столько мольбы и надежды, что сердце неистово бьется о ребра от желания прокричать: «Да! Сейчас! Сию секунду!» Но Стайлз Стилински не зря слыл скрытой сволочью. Он умеет делать больно. В первую очередь себе.

\- Нет. Дерек, мне нужен ещё один день. Один день без тебя, стаи, оборотней, ведьмаков и прочей сверхъестественной хрени, заполонившей мою жизнь. Всего один день. Последний. Больше я у тебя не попрошу. Пожалуйста, дай мне этот день, - ровно, сжав зубы, проговорил Стайлз.

На какой-то миг все замирает.

\- Хорошо. Один день. Один.

Губы невольно растягиваются в улыбке.

\- Чисто ради интереса: Джексон жив?

\- Местами – да, в основном – не совсем, - послышался ехидный ответ.

СЕЙЧАС

Тяжелая дверь в его темницу приоткрывается и на полу появляется полоска желтого света, которая тут же исчезает в тени женской фигуры.

\- Стайлз, - Кара подходит ближе, хватает его за подбородок и заставляет поднять голову. – Как я выгляжу?

Его мучительница облачена в юбку-карандаш, сексуально облегающую её бедра, темную блузу, расстегнутую до стадии «не балуйся», и черный пиджак. Если бы эта же дамочка не выворачивала его наизнанку последние три дня, он мог бы и влюбиться. Или запасть. Ночи на две.

\- Сексуальная секретарша. Сменила имидж? – хрипло выдавливает из себя Стайлз.

\- За комплемент – спасибо. За сарказм… - Кара отвешивает ему небрежный удар по щеке, на которой тут же расцвели кровавые дорожки царапин от когтей, прямо поверх старых.

\- Намечается большой выход в свет, да? – сплюнув кровь, интересуется Стилински. – Щеночков тоже ждет поощрительная прогулка?

Лицо Кары искажает кривая гримаса, а все такая же когтистая рука сжимается на плече юноши.

\- Иногда твоя проницательность тебе вредит, Стайлз, - шипит она, но тут же меняет тон. – Сегодня третий день, душа моя. А значит…

Стайлз до боли сжимает зубы и пытается превратить ослабевшие синие пальцы в подобие кулаков. Выходит посредственно. Но приступ ярости проходит.

\- Я вернусь вечером, чтобы рассказать тебе, как все прошло. В подробностях, - Кара скользит дыханием по его лицу и коротко целует сжатые губы. – До встречи, зубастик.

РАНЬШЕ

В одном Дереку Хейлу отказать нельзя: он держит слово. По крайней мере, слово, данное Стайлзу. В этом Стилински был уверен на все 100, а то и 200 процентов. Поэтому возникал законный вопрос: кто тогда следит за ним с того момента, как его машина въехала на трассу?

Сначала в зеркале заднего вида упрямо маячила шевроле странного вида, потом за ним чуть ли не след в след шел подозрительный тип в темных очках с видом тупого качка… И теперь этот качок сидит в том самом шевроле прямо напротив архива и во всех его телодвижениях отсутствует даже намек на случайность всего происходящего.

Стайлз пробыл на работе почти до девяти часов вечера, но черный автомобиль так и не покинул улицы. Давным-давно похороненный инстинкт самосохранения в экстренном порядке провел над собой комплекс реанимационных действий и, почуяв живительный кислород, взвыл:

\- Караул! Режут! Убивают! Насилуют!

Любопытство и кровожадность ответили синхронно:

\- Прикопайся!

А спинной мозг, тихо скоординировавшись с мозжечком, отправили требуемые сигналы на конечности. Скотт снял трубку сразу.

\- Стайлз?

\- Бро, передай трубочку моему благоверному. По-моему, меня хотят увести в чужую стаю.

Нужно ли говорить, что Дерек прибыл немедленно?

***

\- МОЙ ДЖИП!!!

\- Его пригонит Бойд.

\- МОЮ КРОШКУ, БУДЕТ ТРОГАТЬ ЭТОТ ОБОРОТЕНЬ-ПЕРЕРОСТОК???

\- Стайлз, дыши.

\- Я…

\- Дыши.

\- …

\- Успокоился?

\- Да. Можешь перестать гладить меня по коленке – это нервирует, - Стайлз глубоко вздохнул. – Есть идеи на счет моих горе - сталкеров?

Дерек бросает на него быстрый взгляд и молчит.

\- Помнится, кто-то обещал отвечать - на мои вопросы, - с наигранными паузами проговорил Стайлз.

\- Вся эта ситуация с хитрым омегой изначально казалась мне слишком продуманной. Как в хорошо отрепетированном спектакле, - немного помедлив, все-таки отвечает Дерек. – Похоже, кукловод решил открыть нам свое лицо.

\- Хочешь сказать, омега на самом деле был бетой? – уточнил Стилински и, дождавшись ответного кивка, продолжил, - Но тогда почему нам позволили его убить? Разве стая не сражается за своих?

\- Нормальная стая сражается, - снова кивнул Дерек, поворачивая к дому.

\- А бывают ненормальные? – тут же цепляется к словам парень.

Вместо ответа Дерек достаточно резко тормозит у своего дома, где уже собралась почти вся стая за исключением Бойда и Скотта.

\- В дом. Быстро, - мрачно бросает Стайлзу Дерек. – И, ради всего святого, не спорь со мной!

Стайлз, поджав губы, вышел из камаро, от души хлопнув дверью.

\- И не срывай злость на моей машине.

Фраза Хейла вызывает невольную улыбку – общение со Стайлзом определенно идет волчаре на пользу.

***

Обстановка в доме начинает угнетать. Угрюмый вид стаи, задумчиво рассеянный - Эллисон и Лидии, сосредоточенный – Дерека и насмешливый – Питера вызывают желание пойти побиться головой об стену. Долго. С перерывами на обед, ужин и краткий сон. Но вместо этого Стайлз хватает за руку только что вошедшего Скотта и тянет его на улицу.

\- Стоять.

Голос Дерека вынуждает замереть на месте и оглянуться на альфу.

\- Ну?

\- Куда собрались? – Дерек стоит у стены, сложив руки в неизменном жесте.

\- Мы сейчас вернемся. Только принесем кое-что из джипа, - отзывается Стайлз и снова тянет друга к двери.

Тишина, царящая вокруг логова стаи, пугает и настораживает. Лес кажется как никогда мрачным и неприветливым. Возникает иррациональное желание сжаться в комок и тихо скулить от страха, который медленно, но верно окутывает тебя с головой.

Стайлз подходит к джипу и широким движением открывает багажный отсек, мысленно хваля себя за параноидальную предупредительность: ящики на месте.

\- Возьми длинный, а я возьму остальное, - Стилински быстро указывает на требуемый ящик другу.

\- Стайлз, что… - начал, было, Скотт.

\- Бро, потерпи пять минут и узнаешь, - оборвал назревший вопрос Стайлз.

Через указанное время коробки стоят в гостиной Хейлов, Стайлз неторопливо открывает замысловатые замки, а вся стая с интересом наблюдает за ним.

\- Так, что это? – все-таки выдает свой вопрос Макколл, нависая над другом.

\- Оружие, - просто отвечает Стайлз, распахивая длинный ящик.

Внутри лежат ружья с многозарядными магазинами, до битка заполненные пулями с аконитом. Во втором ящике – том, что нес Стайлз – в аккуратных креплениях лежат ножи с уже знакомым всем волком на рукояти и серебряным лезвием.

\- Похоже, мы имеем честь лицезреть знаменитый арсенал Стайлза Стилински, - заметил Айзек с некоторым восхищением.

\- Арсенал? – нахмурился Дерек, не отводя взгляда от своей пары.

\- Слухи о нем ходили последние года три, наверное, - ответила за Айзека Эрика. – С очередной вечеринки на день рождения Мартин.

\- Когда Джексон поспорил, что у Стайлза кишка тонка, чтобы спереть что-то из оружия у отца, - дополнила рассказ Лидия, взглядом следя за Джексоном, который вжался в угол, максимально удаленный от Стайлза.

\- А я пошел и спер, - прояснил ситуацию Стайлз, вытаскивая одно из ружей и щелкая затвором. – Через месяц – ещё раз. А потом вошло в привычку. К моему пятнадцатилетию оружия стало столько, что хватило бы на небольшую армию.

\- Клептоман, - мягко охарактеризовал друга Скотт.

\- Профессиональный воришка, - уточнил Питер с улыбкой, игнорируя возмущенный рык племянника.

\- Скорее практикующий, - покачал головой Стайлз.  – Раз уж мы собираемся держать оборону, это пригодится.

\- У меня есть арбалет, - тут же откликнулась Эллисон.

\- А я не люблю насилие, - отозвалась Лидия.

\- Наших гостей это вряд ли волнует, дорогая, - заметил Питер.

\- Гостей? – поднял голову Стайлз.

Рядом с домом раздался волчий вой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг (англ. Empire State Building) — 102-этажный небоскрёб, расположенный в Нью-Йорке на острове Манхэттен.


	5. Chapter 5

***

Вся стая мигом оказалась на улице. Со стороны, наверное, выглядело красиво, зрелищно. Дерек впереди, волчата по бокам, Питер чуть позади прикрывает Лидию, Эллисон и Стайлза, замерших на крыльце дома. А им навстречу движется другая стая с альфой во главе. Когда чужаки оказались в пределах видимости, Стайлз удивленно охнул – вожаком была красивая блондинка с точеной фигуркой, короткими волосами и элегантными чертами лица, а в остальной стае не было ни одной волчицы или подростка – только взрослые мужчины лет двадцати и старше. Сильные матерые волки. Дело – дрянь…

\- Дерек! Рада снова тебя видеть! – блондинка остановилась в десяти шагах прямо напротив Дерека.

\- Кара. Что заставило тебя оставить альф и вернуться сюда со своей стаей? – опустив ответное приветствие, поинтересовался Хейл.

\- У меня возникли неотложные дела, к тому же… я давно собиралась перебраться в другое место,  а заодно решила заглянуть в гости, - с кривой улыбкой откликнулась альфа. – Похоже, твоя стая значительно разрослась за это короткое время. У тебя талант.

\- Все может быть, - у Дерека не дрогнул ни один мускул на лице, и Стайлз был готов аплодировать его выдержке стоя, но ему несколько мешало ружье, прицел которого он переводил от одного волка чужой стаи к другому. – Зачем ты охотилась на моей территории?

\- Хотела тебя проверить: догадаешься или нет, - пожала плечами Кара, небрежно встряхнув волосами. – К чему весь этот фарс и показуха?

\- Забавно. Я хотел спросить о том же, - откликнулся Дерек, бросая взгляд на чужую стаю.

\- Дерек, - медленно протянула женщина, неторопливо подходя к нему почти в плотную. – Почему ты такой хмурый и грубый? Я думала, ты будешь рад меня видеть. У нас бывали… неплохие моменты.

Последняя фраза, произнесенная почти интимным полушепотом, резанула слух Стайлза. Круто. Сексуальная бывшая Дерека, которую он, Стайлз, надеялся никогда не встретить, - альфа сильной стаи. Пиздец. Прошай, крыша – здравствуй, ревность!

\- Когда ты был рад моему присутствию, - блондинка обнаглела окончательно, закинув руки Дереку на шею.

\- Убери руки, - тихо прошипел Дерек ей в лицо.

Поддерживаю данное предложение.

\- Не будь таким. У меня есть к тебе предложение. Обсудим? – выдохнула ему в губы Кара.

Нервы у Стайлза окончательно сдали, когда эта стерва запустила руку в волосы его волку. Ружье тут же взметнулось вверх, палец уверенно надавил на курок, и приклад мягко ударил отдачей в плечо. Мгновенно раздавшийся гром выстрела очистил мозги, четко определяя следующие действия Стилински. К тому же его действия вполне  оправдались: блонди смотрела прямо на него.

\- Убери руки от моего волка, - громко проговорил он, четко отделяя слова. Его вторило недовольное рычание волчат.

Кара медленно отошла назад на несколько шагов, напускное дружелюбие и веселость исчезли с её лица, оставив только холод и жестокость, а её взгляд тут же замер на Стайлзе.

\- Интересно… - еле слышно пробормотала она. – Кто бы мог подумать…

\- Оставь его, Кара, - сдерживая рычание, проговорил Дерек.

\- Как скажешь, - холодно откликнулась волчица. – Но может…

\- Нет. Ты и твоя стая должны покинуть территорию моей стаи. Сейчас.

Сталь блеснула в глазах девушки, но она быстро совладала с собой.

\- Конечно. Мы уйдем, - она все также не отводила внимательно взгляда от Стайлза. – Сегодня, - она обернулась к своей стае. – Мальчики, уходим. Поищем более гостеприимное пристанище.

***

\- Не рычи на меня, - Стайлз скинул с плеча руку Дерека, который, следуя своим негласным традициям, впечатал его тело в дверь.

\- Я не рычал, - немного опешил от такой предъявы оборотень.

\- Но собирался, - невозмутимо парировал Стилински.

Дерек некоторое время напряженно всматривался в его лицо, а затем, так и не сдержав недовольный рык, проговорил:

\- Какого хрена ты влез? Она рассказала бы гораздо больше, если бы кое-кто слишком умный не вмешался со своими глупыми претензиями!

\- Глупыми претензиями? – у Стайлза даже дыхание перехватило от возмущения. – Да, блондинистая сучка была готова на тебя прямо там запрыгнуть и отыметь во всех доступных позах! И я – что – должен был на это смотреть?

Хейл резко отпрянул, резко утратив все свое возмущение.

\- Стайлз? – его голос был полон ожидания. – Ты, что, ревнуешь?

Сын шерифа возмущенно взмахнул руками, подбирая наиболее цензурные фразы для выражения всей полноты своих эмоций.

\- Нет, блин! Я – аист и скоро улечу на юг откладывать яйца! Конечно, я ревную, дебил! – Дерек излучал рассеянность и непонимание буквально всем своим видом.– Что? Тебе можно, а мне нельзя?

Тишина в комнате была впечатляющей. Понятно. Дерек – альфа – ему можно. Стайлз – кретин, лезущий не в свое дело, – ему нельзя.

\- Так. Поскольку здесь все устаканилось, я поеду домой. Я обещал отцу переночевать дома, - устало вздохнул Стилински, поворачиваясь к Хейлу спиной, чтобы открыть дверь.

Выйти из комнаты ему не позволили.Смуглая рука прижала мгновенно захлопнувшуюся дверь и замерла, преграждая путь к свободе слева от лица Стайлза. Её правая подруга замерла в её зеркальном отражении.

\- Ты никуда не поедешь, - с намеками на игривость проговорил Дерек, склонившись к Стайлзу.

\- Отец будет волноваться, - парировал Стилински.

\- Скотт тебя прикроет, - не сдавался оборотень.

\- Я. Еду. Домой.

\- Нет, - с коротким рыком огрызнулся Дерек.

\- Ты мне запрещаешь? – возмущенно приподнял брови Стайлз.

\- Нет. Я тебя прошу, - откликнулся Хейл без тени агрессии, а в следующее мгновение впился в рот Стайлза страстным поцелуем.

Он облизывал его губы, посасывал их, скользил языком по деснам подростка, вызывая у того стоны и резкие всхлипы. Стайлз начал отвечать на поцелуй. Это было похоже на борьбу двух стихий: там, где Дерек был груб, Стайлз был нежен. Хейл перескакивал с одного движение на другое, то проводя языком по небу любовника, то прикусывая его губы, Стайлз целовал его медленно, один за другим обводя языком его зубы, скользя по стенкам рта, неторопливо вылизывая каждый доступный сантиметр.

Их руки пришли в движение полностью противоположное сражению их губ. Дерек нежно гладил бока Стайлза, легонько пощипал острые соски сквозь ткань футболки, внимательно обводил уже заметные нити пресса на животе подростка, Стилински же яростно цеплялся за его плечи, царапал куртку Дерека, скрывавшую под собой покатые мускулы, из-за всех сил вжимался в его тело, словно надеясь слиться с оборотнем воедино.

В какой-то момент, когда Дерек, наконец-то оторвался от красных из-за прилившейся крови губ парня и скользнул поцелуями вдоль его лица к аккуратному уху, которые тут же начал вылизывать и посасывать как сладкую карамельку, Стайлз попытался отстраниться и оттолкнуть его.

\- Твои щенки внизу греют уши, - хриплым голосом выдохнул он, удерживая рвущиеся наружу стоны.

\- Наши волчата, - с улыбкой поправил Дерек, отрываясь от вылизывания ушной раковины Стилински и спускаясь ниже, чтобы тут же покрыть поцелуями напряженную шею.

\- Они мне каждый вздох припомнят, - слабо сопротивлялся Стайлз, запуская руки в шелковистые черные волосы.

\- Не рискнут, - возразил Хейл между поцелуями, которыми от покрывал бешено колотящуюся венку. – Пример Джексона не располагает к повторению.

\- Тиран, - ухмыльнулся Стайлз, поворачивая голову, чтобы Дереку было удобнее.

\- Манипулятор, - в тон ему откликнулся Хейл, поднимая глаза.

Стайлз на мгновение задумался, а затем широко улыбнулся.

\- Согласен.

Следующий поцелуй был не просто сражением – капитуляцией. Стайлзу показалось, что его засасывает, утягивает в неизвестность, как черная дыра затягивает галактики. Дерек был повсюду: он скользил дыханием по его лицу, целовал ключицы, сжимал бока, терся пахом о бедро Стайлза, вжимал мальчишку в дверь, закидывал его ноги себе на пояс. Он стремился прижаться к Стилински как можно плотнее, так, чтобы было не понятно, где начинается один, а где заканчивается другой.

У Стайлза было темно в глазах. Конечно, они и раньше теряли голову от страсти, но сейчас… Казалось, внутри него пробуждается что-то глубинное, темное, требующее немедленно выхода, чтобы обладать, властвовать, царить. Внизу живота жарко тянуло, член стоял по стойке смирно, как оловянный солдатик, и нуждался во внимании. Все в Стайлзе сжималось в тугой узел от предвкушения и желания, поэтому он перешел в наступление.

С очередным поцелуем он утянул Дерека в сторону кровати, умело уронил его на себя и на мгновение потерял дыхание – тяжесть могучего тела, его жар, - все это окутало Стайлза в одно волшебное мгновение. Дерек тут же принялся стягивать одежду с потерявшего пространственную ориентацию парня. Рубашка и нелепая футболка с надписью «I love all on Thursdays» отлетели прочь, и Стайлз тут же пришел в себя ловким движением, переворачивая Дерека на спину.

\- Блудливые школьники опять сверху. Смирись. И не двигайся, - с напускной грозностью констатировал  он, снимания с оборотня куртку и дергая вверх футболку.

Открывшиеся просторы поражали воображение Стайлза, даже не смотря на свою полную изученность. Стилински на мгновение подумал, что мог бы составить подробнейшую карту тела Дерека Хейла с многочисленными примечаниями, типа: как сильно Дерек вздрагивает, если мягко пососать правый сосок, катая его во рту как любимый сахарный леденец. Какова длительность его рыка, если провести языком по линии от груди до пупка. Как сильно он сжимает плечи Стайлза, если он будет целовать выступающие тазовые косточки, медленно втягивая загорелую кожу…

Дерек не стонет. Он тяжело дышит, когда Стайлз обдает дыханием короткие волоски у края джинс, приглушенно хрипит, когда подросток покусывает его соски почти до крови, утробно рычит, когда Стилински нетерпеливо стаскивает с него штаны вместе с бельем, задевая уже пострадавшие косточки таза, на которых, несмотря на регенерацию,  расцветают синие цвета засосов. Он не стонет, даже когда Стайлз, удерживая себя от прикосновения к напряженному члену Хейла, скользит ниже и начинает вылизывать его ноги. Снизу вверх. Каждый палец. Голень. Колени. У Дерека оказываются очень чувствительные колени. Когда Стайлз облизывает нежную кожу под ними, Альфа нетерпеливо рычит и дергает его за короткие волосы.

Но кто сказал, что у младшего Стилински есть милосердие?

Он продолжает покрывать бедра любовника поцелуями, направляя всю свою волю, чтобы не чувствовать собственного возбуждения, которое давит на член тянущей болью. Он слизывает мелкие капли пота, проступившие на внутренней стороне бедра Дерека, и тот раздвигает ноги шире, цепляясь руками за спинку кровати, чтобы не сорваться: не притянуть своего мучителя к себе, не зацеловать этот по блядски красный рот, не сжать аккуратные бока до синяков, не стянуть ненавистные джинсы, которые Стилински так и не снял,  и ТРАХАТЬ, ТРАХАТЬ, ТРАХАТЬ!!!

Дерек яростно сжимает зубы и изо всех сил сдерживает рвущиеся на волю клыки – Стайлз, вновь минуя грозящий ему член, мягко перекатывает в руке мошонку Дерека, тщательно вылизывая каждый сантиметр доступной кожи. Хейл полностью открыт. Он не рвется доминировать, не пытается его остановить, страстно впитывает каждую подаренную ласку, и Стайлзу рвет остатки крыши от ощущений полной вседозволенности, от того, как нетерпеливо Дерек подается к нему, без звука умоляя прикоснуться к своему члену, как вздрагивает, когда он вбирает в рот сначала одно яичко, потом другое.

Шальная мысль проверить границы этой власти проникает в затуманенный страстью разум диффузно, через заслон всего того, что Стайлз ещё хочет сделать со своим волком. Реализация происходит мгновенно: парень быстро облизывает пальцы, осторожно обводит колечко сжатых мышц и медленно проталкивает один из них внутрь – Дерек стонет. В голос, не сдерживаясь, смешивая рык и стон в единое целое.

Не могло встать больше. Но у Стайлза встает.

Дерек закрывает глаза и покусывает губы, пытаясь разобраться в непонятных, странных, но таких потрясающих ощущениях, когда Стайлз, наконец-то, опускается ртом на его член. И Хейл стонет вновь. Юноша ему вторит, не выпуская член изо рта, от чего по телу Дерека пробегает острая дрожь, а затем вводит внутрь дырки любовника ещё один палец.

Альфа рычит: для него странно отдать бразды правления кому-то другому, но он не жалеет ни секунды. Это Стайлз. Это пара. И он желает его, как никого другого из целого мира. Мышцы расслабляются, мягко обхватывая длинные пальцы, и Дерек начинает двигаться, вниз насаживаясь до упора.

Стайлз удивленно восклицает, обводит языком вздувшиеся на члене Дерека вены, опускается на него ртом до упора и начинает двигать пальцами в унисон с движениями головы. Он слышит, как Дерек выдыхает что-то несвязное, отдаленно напоминающее речь, как трещит под резко сжавшимися руками деревянная спинка кровати, и начинает двигаться быстрее. Дерек вскидывает бедра, выгибается в спине и резко кончает Стайлзу в рот, а мышцы его ануса судорожно сжимаются вокруг погруженных внутрь пальцев.

Проглотив сперму, Стайлз откидывает голову и облизывается. Боль от все ещё напряженного члена, наконец-то, добирается до головного мозга, требуя предпринять что-нибудь для немедленного спасения юношеского организма от сперматоксикоза. Но действия предпринимает Дерек.

Альфа резко садится на кровати и впивается в рот Стайлза поцелуем, слизывает остатки своей же спермы и с остервенением стаскивает с подростка объект своей искренней ненависти – джинсы. Стайлз тихо всхлипывает, закидывает руку Хейлу на плечо, когда тот сжимает руку на его члене, и удивленно поджимает ягодицы, когда не кончает сразу. Он протяжно стонет Дереку в рот, когда оборотень вводит в него пальцы почти на сухую. И короткая боль от резкого проникновения кажется таким пустяком по сравнению с невероятным желанием кончить.

Дерек же ведет себя как садист. Он медленно и терпеливо растягивает дырку Стайлзу, шепчет ему на ухо что-то потрясающе пошлое и грязное, задевая при этом губами кожу.  Другой рукой поглаживает его по животу, перекатывает между пальцами горошины сосков. Все это – пытка. Нет. Скорее месть. За удовольствие.

Когда он входит в Стайлза, подросток перестает дышать. Кислород в легких сказал: «Hastalavista», и в глазах мгновенно помутнело, от яркой молнии, проскользнувшей по позвоночнику.

\- Дере-е-ек… - одними губами произносит Стилински.

И Хейл тут же начинает вдалбливаться в его тело. Они все также сидят лицом к лицу. Член Стайлза скользит по животу Дерека, а мокрые от пота пальцы с яростью цепляются за плечи, оставляя после себя короткие полоски мгновенно заживающих царапин. Стайлз подается вперед, стремясь насадиться до упора, и когда  ему это удается, сжимается в конвульсиях, долго извергая свое семя на Дерека. Он кричит во всю мощь ослабевших легких, срывая голос и продолжая сотрясаться на Дереке, который до боли сжимает его ягодицы, яростно вдалбливается в Стайлза и через мгновение догоняет его в оргазме.

Дерек обнимает Стайлза за талию одной рукой, а другой прижимает его голову к своему плечу, ощущая, как того все ещё трясет послеоргазменной дрожью. Он осторожно выходит из него, откидываясь на спину и устраивая любовника у себя на груди. Стайлз тут же приспосабливает грудь Дерека вместо подушки, сползает на бок и закидывает ногу на ногу оборотня, а затем медленно вздыхает.

\- Никогда меня не ревнуй, - тихо говорит слабым голосом Дерек, поглаживая Стайлза по спине. – Я - твой.

\- Мой альфа, - бурчит Стайлз, не открывая глаз, проваливаясь в глубокий сон.

***

Стайлз просыпается через несколько часов бодрый и отдохнувший. Энергия бурлит в нем ключом и требует немедленно выхода. Спящий Дерек выглядит так очаровательно невинно, что если бы не следы спермы на его груди и простынях, его можно было бы перепутать с апостолом Петром. 

Стайлз осторожно выскальзывает из жарких объятий, приводит себя в порядок, одевается и как можно тише выскальзывает из дома, стараясь не разбудить никого из волчат.

Когда он подъезжает к дому то, видит патрульную машину у гаража и свет в гостиной и на кухне.

\- Черт, - он вытягивает из кармана мобильник и обнаруживает шесть пропущенных звонков от отца. – Кажется, Стайлза сейчас будут воспитывать…

Разговор с шерифом он начинает прямо с порога, потому что потом высказаться ему уже не дадут.

\- Пап, извини, мы засиделись со Скоттом и Айзеком! Ну, сам понимаешь: треп за жизнь, про спорт, про баб… Пап? Ты где? – Стайлз проходит в гостиную и в ужасе замирает на пороге.

\- Здесь, - отвечает ему Кара, сжимая горло шерифу Стилински.

***

\- Стайлз, беги! – крикнул шериф.

\- Нет, - покачала головой Кара, широко ухмыляясь. – Вы хорошо воспитали своего сына: он никогда не бросит в беде свою семью… или стаю.

\- Отпусти его, - сквозь стиснутые зубы прошипел Стайлз.

\- Волчонок… Необращенный волчонок, - с восхищением протянул женщина. – К сожалению, Дерек был столь груб, что не представил нас друг другу. Я – Кара. Приятно с тобой познакомиться… Стайлз.

\- Не могу сказать того же, - напряженно откликнулся Стайлз, быстро оглядывая оборотней, окружавших его со всех сторон.

\- Я пообещала Дереку уйти и найти более гостеприимный дом, чем его. Я нашла, - ехидно продолжила волчица. – Кстати, - она слегка ослабила хватку на горле старшего Стилински, – вы знали, что ваш сын напичкал дом оружием против оборотней? Только что забор из рябины не поставил.

\- У меня была такая мысль, - натянуто улыбнулся Стайлз.

\- Но тогда твой Альфа не смог бы зайти… А здесь буквально все пахнет Дереком…

\- Стайлз, бери ноги в руки и мотай отсюда! Сейчас! – снова закричал шериф.

\- Нет, нет, нет, - возразила Кара. – Он не оставит отца…

\- Какого хрена тебе надо? – выдавил из себя подросток, сжимая кулаки.

\- Я жажду… возмездия. Я приехала в этот заплесневелый городок с одной целью: заполучить себе Дерека Хейла – и что же я вижу? Подростка, который влез не в свое дело! – постепенно повышая голос, прорычала Кара. – Ты занял мое место!

\- Извини, детка, но если бы я занял ТВОЕ место, ты бы почувствовала, - не удержался от шпильки Стайлз.

Все замерли. Альфа коротко рассмеялась грудным холодным смехом, а затем резко замолчала.

\- А ты не так прост, Стайлз… - задумчиво протянула женщина. – Я всегда любила головоломки.

\- Хочешь, подарю тебе кубик-рубик? – щедро предложил парень, осторожно приближаясь к отцу и волчице.

\- Нет, ты – точно та ещё штучка! – снова заулыбалась Кара. – Интересно, ты всегда такой остроумный?

\- Нет, только по понедельникам и пятницам, - СДВГ в голове Стайлза очень некстати решило показать, кто здесь хозяин.

\- Интересно… - уже без улыбки протянула волчица. – Я забираю тебя, Стайлз.

\- Что? – непонимающе нахмурился Стайлз.

Кара мило улыбнулась, склонила голову на бок, а затем резким движением руки вскрыла горло шерифу.

\- ОТЕЦ!!!

Тело упало на пол  с глухим неприятным звуком, и вокруг мгновенно расползлась лужа крови. Стайлз зарычал сквозь зубы, как раненый зверь, и, выхватив нож, который прятал под рубашкой, метнул его в Кару. Волчица шутя поймала его в сантиметре от своего сердца, а парня тут же скрутили её беты.

\- Отпустите его.

Стайлз упал на колени и, почти ничего не видя сквозь слезы, подполз к отцу. Глаза старшего Стилински были ещё открыты, а из ровных ран на шее с булькающим звуком вытекала кровь. Стайлз склонился к его губам, понимая, что отец хочет что-то ему сказать.

\- Ты так похож на мать…

Подросток сжал плечи родителя, наблюдая, как его глаза затягивает белая плена, и почти физически ощущая останавливающееся сердце. Стайлз осторожно положил голову отца к себе на колени.

\- Как трогательно.

Услышав эту фразу, Стайлз замер. Его плечи моментально свело от напряжения, а в глазах помутнело от охватившей его злости.

\- Я убью тебя, - тихо проговорил он, подняв голову, чтобы смотреть прямо в глаза убийце отца.

\- Я знаю, - мягко кивнула Кара.

**СЕЙЧАС**

\- Знаешь, я очень люблю похороны, - задумчиво протянула Кара, поправляя края пиджака. – Думаю, это из-за моего первого убийства… Тебе интересно?

Стайлз молча взирал на нее из-под лобья.

\- Молчание – знак согласия, - усмехнулась женщина, опускаясь на единственный стул в комнате. – Мой отец был бетой и всю жизнь учил меня, как быть хорошей бетой, - начала она издалека, прикуривая сигарету. В воздухе разнесся дым с запахом кофе. – Альфой же была женщина, жена мэра нашего городка, которая была настолько ничтожна, что не могла удержать мужа у своей юбки. Ты лучше других должен понимать, Стайлз, что альфа никогда не должен отдавать то, что принадлежит ему, - последнюю фразу она произнесла с невероятной издевкой.

\- Угу. Когда я ему изменяю, у него рога растут. Ветвистые такие. Как оленя, - глухо проговорил Стайлз.

\- Правда? Не заметила.

\- Он их стачивает, - резко откликнулся Стилински.

\- Ты – просто нечто, Стайлз, - рассмеялась Кара, стряхивая сигаретный пепел. – Так вот. Мое первое убийство. Когда эта баба меня достала, я перегрызла ей глотку. На её похоронах было столько фальшивых улыбок, столько показной скорби, что блевать тянуло. И больше всех фальшью тянуло от её мужа. Знаешь, что я сделала? – докурив, Кара бросила окурок на пол, не потрудившись до конца затушить. – Я пришла к нему домой, соблазнила, трахнула и перегрызла горло.

\- Полегчало? – скучающе протянул Стайлз.

\- Нет. Понравилось, - честно ответила волчица. – С тех пор я ни разу не пропускала это чествование умершего, полное фальшивых слез и скорби… У твоего отца все было иначе. Знаешь, почему? – размышляла Кара. – Не было фальши. Куча мужчин в темных официальных костюмах, женщины с мрачными минами и ни капельки лживого сожаления. Похоже, он был действительно хорошим человеком.

\- Он бы лучшим.

\- Наконец-то, ты хоть что-то сказал об отце, - тут же заметила она. – Но тут ты прав. Кстати, я узнала, что похороны организовывала не полиция, а Дерек. О, Стайлз, ты бы его видел! Весь в черном, в отглаженных брюках, подчеркивающих упругую задницу, с шелковым галстуком  и золотыми запонками на рукавах… Даже не знаю, что меня удержало от того, чтобы завалить его прямо на месте. И его волчата… такие грустные, такие уставшие… похоже, им очень тяжело без своей мамочки, а, Стайлз?

\- Заткнись, - твердо проговорил Стайлз, поднимая на нее ненавидящий взгляд.

\- Легче, Стайлз, легче, - прошипела альфа в ответ, позволяя глазам ненадолго сверкнуть красным огнем. – Иначе, я решу возобновить наше веселье… боюсь, ты вряд ли сможешь говорить после такого. А я хочу сделать тебе подарок, - она вытащила из кармана мобильный телефон Стайлза, нажала несколько кнопок, включила громкую связь и нажала вызов.

Через несколько гудков из рубки донесся злой рык:

\- Где он?

\- Здравствуй, Дерек. Поговорим?


	6. Chapter 6

***

После похорон они все пришли сюда. В дом Стайлза. В воздухе все ещё витал его запах. Тот самый ужасно смущающий запах секса, кофе и диетических блюд, которыми он пичкал отца. Эрика и Эллисон заваривали на всех чай на кухне, а остальная стая расползлась по небольшой гостиной. В висевшей тишине казалось, что вот-вот раздастся привычный смеющийся голос, из-за угла появится Стайлз и снова примется тыкать их лицом об их же недостатки. Но этого не происходило.

К сожалению, Кара не соврала на счет внешнего вида стаи. Каждый выглядел так, словно побывал в жуткой мясорубке. Один бледнее другого с одинаково отстраненным выражением лица. Поэтому все как один вздрогнули, когда резко сжатая чашка в руках Дерека лопнула.

\- Черт! – вскрикнула Эрика.

\- Спокойно. Я в порядке, - хрипло откликнулся альфа, показывая заживающие ожоги.

\- Ты - нормальный? – все ещё на повышенных тонах спросила она.

\- Отвечать обязательно? – попытался съязвить Дерек.

\- Эрика, - одернул девушку Питер. – Не лезь к нему.

В доме вновь повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь тихими глотками чая, так что тихое вибрирование телефона Дерека услышали все. Стоило тому взглянуть на экран, как его лицо исказилось гневом, и стая моментально поняла, кто звонит.

\- Где он? – прорычал Дерек, поднеся трубку к уху.

\- Здравствуй, Дерек. Поговорим?

\- Где он?

\- Стайлз? Здесь. Я как раз рассказывала ему, как прошли похороны, - небрежно ответила Кара. – Кстати, позволь мне выразить свое восхищение: ты неплохо устроил похороны несостоявшегося тестя… или свекра? Не важно.

\- Где он, Кара? – продолжал повторять Дерек.

\- Терпение, дорогой… По моим расчетам, ты уже давно должен был нащупать Стайлза по вашей связи. Так что теперь закономерен вопрос: почему ты не здесь, Дерек? – уже более серьезным голосом поинтересовалась Кара.

Хейл поднял глаза и встретился с внимательными взглядами членов стаи.

\- Я не чувствую его. Где он?

\- Не чувствуешь? Что значит: не чувствуешь? Это невозможно! – с абсолютно искренним удивлением быстро проговорила Кара. – Если только… Стайлз! Любимый, что ты сделал?

Дерек смог уловить, что Кара сделала несколько шагов, от чего стук каблуков донесся до телефона. А её обращение к Стайлзу заставило лишь сильнее сжать зубы.

\- Ну же, дорогой! Что ты сделал? – повторила она. Следом раздался звук глухого удара. – Говори со мной!!

Дерек видел, как выражения ужаса и дикого страха поочередно сменяются на лице Скотта, Эрики и остальных волчат, прекрасно слышаших этот разговор.

\- Твой удар слева по-прежнему оставляет желать лучшего, детка, - донесся слабый голос, звук которого выбил из Дерека всю ярость, оставив только страх и желание защитить.

\- Стайлз! Стайлз! Ответь мне, Стайлз! – не выдержав, прокричал он в трубку.

\- Тише, Дерек! Не торопись. Я хочу услышать ответ на свой вопрос. Для начала, - вкрадчиво проговорила Кара. – Что ты сделал, Стайлз?

Сначала была гнетущая, бессмысленная тишина.

\- Я перекрыл нашу связь.

Что он сделал? Как он сделал? ЗАЧЕМ ОН ЭТО СДЕЛАЛ?

\- Что именно ты сделал? – вторила мыслям Дерека Кара.

\- Ты ведь современная волчица, верно? Слышала про психологию? – кашляя начал отвечать Стайлз. – Иногда после тяжелых испытаний люди выстраивают как бы стену между собой и какой-то частью своего разума, в которой прячут, замуровывают самые темные, самые страшные, самые выматывающие свои воспоминания. Это как… уложить тетради в гробу и закопать их. Верно, Лидия?

Дерек как все остальные повернулись к девушке. По лицу Лидии Мартин катились слезы – она сидела ближе всех к Дереку и прекрасно слышала разговор даже без супер слуха.

\- Для чего ты это сделал? Чтобы защитить себя от боли? – продолжала допытываться волчица. – Или чтобы защитить Дерека? О, дорогой, это невероятно! Дерек Хейл! Похоже, ты действительно не безразличен своей непостоянной паре! Он не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал его боль, и построил между вами настоящую берлинскую стену… Боже, это нечто! – Кара коротко рассмеялась. – И заслуживает награды. Стайлз! Ты слишком долго висишь тут, крошка. Думаю, пора спустить тебя на землю, - из трубки донесся звон цепей и короткий вскрик Стайлза. – Тише, детка. Твоим ногам нужно заново учиться ходить… я оставлю телефон здесь. На полу. Чтобы ты мог доползти. Если сможешь. У вас есть десять минут. Потом я вернусь.

Раздался ровный стук каблуков,  металлический скрип закрывающейся двери, а затем остался только звон падающих капель воды.

\- Стайлз? – осторожно позвал Дерек. – Ответь мне. Стайлз?

Через несколько невероятно долгих секунд он услышал странный шелест, а за ним череду тихих стонов.

\- Стайлз?

Новая порция звуков боли, короткий писк мобильника, а затем…

\- У нас мало времени.

\- Стайлз! Стайлз, где ты? – облегченно прикрыл глаза Дерек.

\- Где? Черт, его знает. Где-то в городе. Наверное, это подвал. Но жилой дом или нет – я сказать не могу, - тяжело дыша ответил Стилински.

\- Мы найдем тебя. Мы уже начали прочесывать город, - коротко сообщил Хейл, под внимательными взглядами стаи. – Мы все тебя найдем. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Я? Себя? Зашибись. Сижу на полу в одних трусах, залитых кровью. Причем моей. Чувак, они стабильно бордового цвета! Сколько же этой гадости из меня вытекло? – с намеком на усмешку откликнулся Стайлз. – Сейчас найду обрывки своих джинсов и перевяжу бедро. А то я ноги ниже колена не чувствую.

Услышав это, Дерек тихо зарычал. Его порыв подхватили остальные оборотни.

\- Заткнись и угомони щенков. Ваш хор мне ничем не поможет, - резко оборвал их Стилински.

\- Стайлз…

\- Давай, не будем об этом говорить, ладно? Пошевеливайтесь там, - он тяжело вздохнул. – Не знаю, насколько меня ещё хватит.

\- Я найду тебя.

\- Очень на это надеюсь. Если сделаешь это в рекордно короткие сроки, сменю пол и рожу тебе волчат, - коротко рассмеялся Стайлз, а затем зашелся новой волной кашля.

\- Не смей этого делать, - невольно улыбнулся Дерек.

\- Как скажешь, дорогой. Придется рожать через хрен, - выдохнул парень. – Поторопись. Я тебя жду.

***

Когда Кара вернулась, Стайлз успел обнаружить нечто, напоминавшее когда-то его джинсы, кое-как их разорвал их и изобразил что-то наподобие жгута на правой ноге, которая тут же занемела, но хотя бы перестала кровить.  Грязными обрывками своей же рубашки он вытер лицо и грудь. Пальцы слушались плохо, категорически отказываясь сжиматься, а руки в целом были просто счастливы оказаться в своем физиологически правильном положении и не планировали подниматься выше, чем на пару сантиметров ближайшие лет десять. Волчица окинула его пронзительным  взглядом, уделив особое внимание израненной груди и избитому лицу.

Убрав телефон, который Стайлз бросил где-то в районе первой лужи крови, она присела на корточки прямо перед ним и заглянула ему в глаза.

\- Знаешь, Стайлз, никогда не думала, что столкнусь с чем-то, вроде тебя, - с серьезным лицом проговорила Кара.

\- Это было оскорбление? – не отводя взгляда, поинтересовался парень.

\- Скорее комплимент.

\- Ты не постоянна, - скривился Стайлз.

\- Ты тоже, - парировала Кара.

Стайлз удивленно посмотрел на волчицу. Было в их разговоре, что-то не правильное, что-то… иное.

\- Удивительно, что Дерек оказался таким идиотом и отпустил тебя от себя, - ухмыльнулась она.

\- Только я имею право называть его идиотом, - попытался съязвить Стайлз, поморщившись от боли в мышцах рук.

\- Ты действительно не понимаешь, да, детка? – перешла на игривый тон Кара. – Ты уникален, Стайлз, - она протянула руку, не обращая внимания на попытки Стайлза отстраниться. – Такие, как ты…

\- Таких, как я, не бывает. Я – вымирающий вид – хомо аддероликус закидоликус, поэтому ни хреналикус не бояликусь, - перебил ее Стилински в своей обычной манере.

\- Ты – нечто! – рассмеялась Кара.

\- Повторяешься.

\- Зато ты – нет.

Кара резко посерьезнела, поднялась на ноги и прошлась по комнате.

\- Знаешь, сначала я думала: поиграюсь с тобой и убью, - задумчиво протянула она, замирая у двери. – А теперь выясняется, что мне это не по карману.

Эта реплика заставила Стайлза насторожиться ещё больше.

\- Что происходит?

\- Ты начинаешь задавать мне вопросы, - со смешинкой заметила Кара, открывая дверь. – До завтра, Стайлз.

***

Кара отсутствует дольше, чем обычно. Стайлзу сложно говорить о времени, но это определенно больше, чем один день. Он успевает разработать немного отошедшие руки и даже начинает чувствовать пальцы на правой ноге, когда дверь в его тюрьму открывается. Но заходит не Кара.

Это высокий молодой человек истинно модельной внешности: волосы – достаточно длинные на манер средних веков, – аккуратно уложены, мускулистое тело ненавязчиво подчеркнуто светлой рубашкой. Задница в дорогих джинсах у данного субъекта была также вполне симпатичной -  это Стайлз успел заценить, когда мужчина повернулся, чтобы закрыть за собой дверь. Нежданный гость неторопливо подошел к Стайлзу, внимательно его оглядел и присел перед ним на корточки.

\- А ты симпатичный. Однажды разобьешь немало сердец, гарантирую, - выдал вдруг неизвестный.

Стайлз усмехнулся.

\- Я – Марк. Я тут кто-то вроде воспитателя в детском саду.

Юноша невольно прыснул. Нянька, значит.

\- Ты - действительно нечто особенное, раз заинтересовал Кару, - продолжил монолог новый знакомый.

Стайлз пожал плечами и осторожно вытянул ноги, морщась от неприятных ощущений.

\- Мне жаль твоего отца, - вновь заговорил мужчина, полностью завладевая вниманием Стайлза. – Я не допустил бы этого.

\- Кто ты такой? – хрипло поинтересовался Стайлз.

\- Я уже сказал, - заметил Марк.

\- Ты назвал имя, которое ничего не значит. Кто ты такой? – с нажимом повторил Стилински.

Оборотень сверкнул голубыми глазами и усмехнулся.

\- Умный. Им действительно стоит опасаться…

\- Кому – им?

\- Стае. Они боятся тебя, - невозмутимо ответил Марк.

\- Ну, да. Я – прям, гроза волков Калифорнии. Поэтому они тут и не водятся, - прыснул Стайлз.

\- Кара никогда не держит людей так долго. И они это знают, - пожал плечами мужчина.

\- Кара не постоянна. Они должны были знать об этом, - невозмутимо заметил парень.

\- Очень умный. И внимательный, - проговорил про себя Марк. – Что ж, - он поднялся на ноги, - теперь я знаю, что делать. Постарайся не умереть, Стайлз. Мне хотелось бы познакомиться с тобой поближе.

\- Один местный альфа плохо реагирует на сексуальных мужчин в моем окружении, - Стайлз усмехнулся.

\- Спасибо, за комплимент, - широко улыбнулся оборотень.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – Кара стояла к двери, сверкая красными глазами.

\- Пришел познакомиться с твоей новой манией, - невозмутимо ответил Марк, и Стайлз тут же узнал этот тон. Так разговаривал с Дереком Питер.

\- Он мой! – зарычала девушка, обнажая клыки.

\- Я не претендую, - успокаивающе уточнил мужчина. – Пока.

\- Уходи, - угрожающе проговорила Кара.

\- Есть кое-что, требующее твоего внимания, - уже серьезным тоном проговорил Марк. – Сестричка.

***

\- У тебя красивый брат, - без приветствия проговорил Стайлз Каре, когда она вернулась.

\- Уже оценил? – Кара скорчила мрачную рожу.

\- У него классная задница, - пожав плечами, пояснил Стилински.

\- У тебя уже есть альфа – пара, - ехидно напомнила девушка.

\- А теперь мне нужен любовник – бета, - в том же тоне откликнулся Стайлз. – У каждого свои потребности.

Кара метнулась к нему и, схватив за шею, припечатала к стене.

\- Даже. Не. Думай, - прошипела она ему в губы.

\- Решила блюсти мою честь? Извини, крошка, она тебя не дождалась, - долгое ожидание вылилось в игру нервов и спровоцировала новый приступ СДВГ, мысли разбегались по извилинам быстрее, чем тараканы по общежитию. И хотелось язвить. Очень-очень хотелось. А Стайлз редко отказывал себе в этом удовольствии.

Кара усмехнулась, что-то попыталась разглядеть в его откровенно смеющемся взгляде и отпустила его. Стайлз тут же сполз на пол - сидеть было удобнее.

\- Хочешь, расскажу анекдот в тему? – неожиданно даже для себя выдал Стайлз. – Слушай. Если у женщины есть только муж, то она – обделенная, если муж и любовник – порядочная, если муж и два любовника – то гулящая, а если вообще никого, - он сделал драматическую паузу, - то дура. Я вот сижу и понимаю, что мне до порядочной жены не хватает только любовника.

\- Для жены у тебя недостаточно женственный вид, - попыталась съехидничать Кара, перебирая инструментарий пыток.

\- А кого это останавливает? – усмехнулся Стайлз.

Кара отложила в сторону широкий скальпель и мрачным истуканом нависла над парнем.

\- Ты ведь понял, что Марк – мой брат ещё до его фразы, верно? – вдруг поинтересовалась она.

Стайлз попытался глубоко вздохнуть, но ребра тут же напомнили о своем плачевном состоянии.

\- Старший. Верно?

Кара кивнула.

\- Как ты понял?

\- А это важно? – ответил вопросом Стайлз.

\- Нет. Я уже приняла решение, - спокойно, без издевок, ответила Кара.

\- Какое решение? – нахмурился Стилински.

Кара опустилась на колени перед ним, пачкая джинсы в его крови, склонилась к уху Стайлза и тихо прошептала:

\- Надеюсь, ты выживешь, Стайлз…

Прежде чем, он смог что-либо сделать, когтистые руки сжались на его плечах, а звериные клыки вошли в плечо в основании шеи.

***

В какой-то момент Стайлз подумал, что умер. Наверное, это произошло тогда, когда он понял, что боли нет. Той самой, по всему телу, выкручивающей ноги, саднящей в груди, мучающей руки. Боли, которая стала с ним почти одним целым. Он привык. Он почти не чувствовал её. Иногда. А сейчас… щемило в сердце. Даже нет. Болело в сердце. Болело от осознания произошедшего. Когда есть физическая боль, за ней можно спрятаться, затаиться, а если её убрать - тебя мгновенно настигают самые худшие из твоих же кошмаров: разорванное горло отца, ослабленная и перепуганная стая, беспомощный Дерек...

Дерек. Где он? Он ведь обещал найти его. Обещал. Он сказал, что придет за ним… Как он мог? Стайлз же… Стайлз ждал. Дерек. Дерек. Дерек… ГДЕ ОН??

Новообращенный волчонок открывает глаза.

Это странно. Чувствовать в себе зверя. Это как СДВГ… хотя, нет… как раздвоение личности. Одна – человек, другая – волк. И обе они подозрительно хорошо друг друга понимают. В большинстве вопросов. Волк тянется к запертой связи, стремится к своей паре, рвется к нему, борется, но замирает под мягкой, но жесткой рукой человека. Не время. Не сейчас. Рано.

Волчонок настороженно принюхивается и тихонько рычит. Опасность. Чужая стая. Чужая альфа. А он один. Плохо. Он недостаточно силен. Человек успокаивает зверя, просит его. Нужно защитить стаю. Увести чужих. Отомстить за отца. Инстинкты альфа-волчицы уверенно поселяются в разуме животного, человек примирительно ласкает его за ухом… Волк жаждет крови. Жаждет искупаться в ней, оторвать голову сучке, покусившейся на отца, и принести её паре. Альфа будет доволен. Ласков… Потом. Все потом. Месть это блюдо, которое подают холодным.

***

Когда открывается подвальная дверь, Стайлз сидит напротив нее на полу, положив руки на колени, и смотрит на вошедших. Трое. Волки. Беты. И все они были в его доме тогда… Волчонок внутри поднимает голову синхронно со Стайлзом и предупредительно рычит, но сам Стилински не издает ни звука.

\- Волчонок, - презрительно выплевывает в его стороны один из них.

\- И Кара хочет, чтобы мы дрались с НИМ? – с таким же презрением протянул второй.

\- Мы же его убьем! – подхватил третий.

Из-за двери показалась фигура Марка.

\- Вот и проверим, - откликнулся на все возражения он, закрывая дверь.

Через несколько мгновений его шаги стихли: Марк поднялся по короткой лестнице и хлопнул ещё одной дверью. Стайлз легонько усмехнулся: в суперслухе, похоже, все-таки есть плюсы.

\- Эй! – один из оборотней пнул Стайлза по колену. – Щенок недоделанный!

Стилински демонстративно медленно поднял на него глаза.

\- Сейчас будет больно, - рассмеялся второй амбал.

\- Ты даже не представляешь КАК, - тихо проговорил Стайлз, срываясь с места.

Волчонок расправил плечи и обнажил клыки, искажая человеческое лицо. Уши вытянулись и заострились, ногти резко удлинились и превратились в подобие бритвы, по телу прокатилась волна нечеловеческой силы, а в глазах сверкнул звериный азарт. Вкус предвкушения разлился во рту, подстегивая и придавая уверенность. Чувства дошли до предела, а сердце выбивало сумасшедший ритм.

Все произошло быстро. Гораздо быстрее, чем любое из сражений на тренировках в стае или драки с Питером-Альфой или Джексоном-Канимой. Быстрее. Намного быстрее.  Стайлз отошел в сторону, давая волку простор и место для маневра, и теперь испытывал почти звериной удовольствие, ощущая как его клыки и когти распарывают плоть, которая тут же затягивается, оставляя после себя отголоски боли.

Волчонок на ходу просчитывал варианты: эти беты сильнее, опытней, больше. Единственное его преимущество: скорость и ловкость. Нужно измотать их. Хотя бы попытаться. Приблизиться к двери, а там… будет видно.

Все шло идеально. Местами больно, конечно, но… где наша не пропадала? В очередной раз отшвырнув от себя одного из оборотней, Стайлз метнулся к двери, чтобы не подставлять под удар спину. А в следующий момент понял, что никто его не преследует. Оборотни сидели на полу, тяжело дыша, не пытаясь подняться.

Зверь уступил место человеку, когти втянулись, лицо приняло нормальный вид. Дверь за его спиной отворилась, и Стайлз резко обернулся, чтобы мгновенно замереть на месте. Кара.

\- Здравствуй, Волчонок, - мягко проговорила она, сверкая красными глазами.

Стайлз не отвел взгляда и не сдвинулся с места. Волк внутри грозно зарычал.

\- Ты будешь моей бетой, - склонила голову Кара.

На мгновение Стайлзу захотелось вцепиться в обнаженную кожу её шеи, перекусить сонную артерию, разорвать мышцы и сжать руку на позвоночнике.

\- Покажи мне глазки, Стайлз.

Не дождешься.

\- Склонись передо мной, как перед альфой, - с нажимом проговорила Кара, обнажая клыки. – Или мне придется сходить на ещё одни похороны в этом городе. И это будут не твои.

Волчонок дернулся и тревожно заметался. К стае. Сейчас. Защитить. Предупредить.

\- Склонись, - мрачно повторила альфа.

Стайлз также молча опустил глаза, а затем присел перед Карой на колени, упорно сдерживая протестующую волчью сущность. Не сейчас. Рано. Когда у нас будет достаточно сил…

\- Посмотри на меня, бета.

Стилински до боли сжал зубы и медленно поднял взгляд. Его глаза светились ровным зеленым оттенком.

\- Я убью тебя.

\- Я помню, - торжествующе усмехнулся Кара.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Прошло 3 года_ **

\- Ты ведь мне позвонишь, правда? – грудастая блондинка интенсивно размахивала ресницами, пытаясь всячески усилить соблазняющий эффект.

\- Конечно.

\- Тогда до встречи, - томно протянула она, прикусывая губу.

\- Пока, - Стайлз улыбнулся и мягко закрыл входную дверь. – Угу. Уже набираю номер, - клочок бумаги с вышеуказанным набором цифр отправился в мусорку.

Стилински от души зевнул, растрепал волосы и сонно потянулся. На кухне завопил запасной будильник. Мысль об очередном убийстве досадного звонаря растворилась в липкой дреме, ещё не сошедшей с молодого мужчины. Стайлз неторопливо прошел на кухню и широко распахнул настенный шкаф. Кофе. Через пять минут у него будет много-много горячего ароматного натурального…

\- Уже спровадил? – раздалось за спиной.

… кофе.

\- Все как обычно, - мрачно ухмыльнулся Стайлз, наливая воду в турку. – У современных девиц нет никакой фантазии.

\- Знаешь, в следующий раз, когда ты припрешь домой очередную девицу, я отправлюсь разгружать вагоны, - с наслаждением потягиваясь, протянул Марк.

\- Не выспался? – ехидно улыбнулся Стилински.

\- Не смешно, - нахмурился его собеседник, застегивая рубашку. – Это ж, что надо сделать с девушкой, чтобы она так орала, а? Стайлз, поделись секретом? Что ты там сотворил своим бесподобным, что она тебе чуть ли не серенады всю ночь напролет пела? – мужчина прислонился спиной к столу, заглядывая тому в лицо.

\- Я её не трахал. Если ты об этом, - небрежно откликнулся Стайлз, выключая газ и переливая кофе в чашку. – Кофе, будешь?

\- Да, спасибо, - немного опешил оборотень. – Как это не трахал? Что? Даже не вставил?

\- Ей хватило моих рук и пары игрушек. Некоторые девушки страдают от хронического недотраха и нуждаются в особом внимании, - пожал плечами Стилински, помешивая кофе, а затем делая медленный глоток. – Это была одна из них.

Марк понимающе хмыкнул, также сделал глоток и спросил уже более игривым тоном.

\- Тогда зачем ты её вообще привел? Тратил время? А?

\- Как обычно, - Стайлз пошевелил бровями. – Сладкая-сладкая месть.

\- Тот парнишка из колледжа, - тут же понял Марк. – Который…

\- Подставил меня. Я разрешил ему жить на моей территории, а он подставил меня, - закончил мысль парень.

\- А причем тут…

\- Она - его девушка. Встречаются уже три года. И если она и промолчит, то не промолчит её подружка, которую я точно так же поимел два дня назад, - пояснил Стилински.

Марк покачал головой и сел за стол, крутя свою чашку в руках.

\- Есть новости.

Стайлз тут же вскинул голову и посмотрел на мужчину.

\- О том, что ты просил, - мрачным тоном проговорил Марк. – Ещё одно убийство. Вчера. Женщина. В твоем любимом Бейкон Хилл.

Стайлз одним движением допил кофе и громко опустил чашку на стол. Волк внутри него недовольно заворочался, дергая человека за ниточки и понукая действовать. Они ждали слишком долго. Пора. Пора…

Стилински повел плечами, словно сбрасывая невидимый груз, и, пройдя мимо Марка, поднялся на второй этаж их квартиры. В абсолютной тишине было отлично слышно, как он переоделся, пару раз хлопнул дверью ванной, пошелестел какими-то пакетами, а затем Стайлз появился на первом этаже вместе большой спортивной сумкой, ноутбуком и небольшим кейсом.

Марк задумчиво проследил за ним взглядом.

\- Когда отправляешься?

Стайлз накинул на плечи свое любимое темно-серое пальто и поправил воротник.

\- Сейчас.

\- Что ж… - Марк поднялся с места и подошел к нему, протягивая руку для рукопожатия. – Я рад, что ты – мой друг, Стайлз. Надеюсь, ты добьешься того, что желаешь.

Парень с искренней улыбкой принял протянутую руку.

\- Спасибо, Марк, - мягко откликнулся он. – Я бесконечно тебе благодарен.

Тот лишь немного улыбнулся, провожая Стилински к двери.

\- Передавай «привет» Сьюзи и Джими, хорошо? – вдруг обернулся Стайлз.

\- Я приеду, как только ты скажешь, - внезапно напомнил Марк.

\- Я знаю, - кивнул молодой мужчина, полуобернувшись. – Я знаю.

Его глаза сверкнули зеленым.

***

\- Джексон, внимательней! Не отвлекайся! – мрачным голосом проговорил Дерек своей бете. – Следи за тем, как он двигается, предугадывай движения!

\- Знаешь, в этих ежедневных тренировках есть что-то… ностальгическое, я бы сказала, - проговорила Эрика, появляясь на пороге. – Сразу всплывают воспоминания о том, как ты нас гонял, когда альфы должны были нагрянуть в гости.

\- Не слишком удачное сравнение, - поморщилась Лидия, медленно опускаясь в крело-качалку, стоящую на террасе, а затем проводя руками по своему животу. – Особенно учитывая то, чем для нас закончилась вся эта история, - она метнула гневный взгляд в сторону Эрики.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – неожиданно мягко спросил Дерек, внимательно наблюдая за сражением Джексона и Айзека.

\- Терпимо. Сегодня врач сказал, что стоит быть наготове. Ещё две недели – и роды могут начаться в любой момент, - спокойно откликнулась Лидия Уитмор. – По скорей бы! – тяжелый вздох. – И как только Эллисон это выдержала?

\- Насколько я помню, во время родов она орала благим матом, обещая расстрелять всю стаю с особой жестокостью, - наигранно нахмурилась Эрика.

Лидия коротко рассмеялась. Со стороны послышалась грозное рычание и глухой удар.

\- Внимательней, Джексон!

***

До Бейкон Хилл оставалось несколько километров. Черный джип мягко скользил по дороге, повинуясь малейшему приказу своего хозяина.

Стайлз нервно постучал по рулю. Зверь внутри беспокойно ворочался. Было… страшно. Он столько раз представлял свое возвращение, реакцию каждого, кого он знает… Он продумал тысячу вариантов развития событий, все возможные ситуации, каждый миг, который последует за его появлением в родном городе. И вот теперь,, когда до этого самого момента всего ничего… Он боится. Боится, что сорвется раньше времени, что утонет в своих эмоциях, что его желания захватят его и будут держать за горло, выжимая все до последней капли.

Он боится, потому что в его великолепных расчетах есть одна переменная, поведение которой предсказать невозможно.  Охеренно красивая переменная с черными-черными волосами, острыми скулами, великолепным телом и глазами, такими серьезными, что хочется утонуть в них. Дерек Хейл. Самый хмурый волк Америки.

***

\- Сюда едет патрульная машина, - настороженно проговорила Лидия, заметив белый бок машины выезжающей из-за поворота.

\- Это Скотт, - небрежно махнул рукой Питер Хейл, перелистывая страницу очередной книги.

\- Никак не могу привыкнуть, - повела плечами женщина, поправляя сползающий плед.

Практикант полиции Макколл вышел из машины, помахал рукой, приветствуя сидящих на крыльце, и подошел к Дереку.

\- Есть новости о последнем нападении, - дождавшись кивка, проговорил он.

\- Что-то интересное? – хмуро спросил Дерек.

\- Все также. Но эксперты нашли чужой отпечаток на теле жертвы, его прогоняют по базе, - также безрадостно ответил Скотт. – Я делал потерянный вид и задавал кучу глупых вопросов.

\- Только один отпечаток? – уточнил Питер, откладывая книгу.

\- Это больше, чем у нас было, - пожал плечами оборотень.

\- Мы знаем, что их было двое, - словно нехотя напомнил младший Хейл. – Мужчина и женщина. Оборотни. Альфы. Но не члены стаи.

\- Ты все ещё не можешь и почуять? – с надеждой поинтересовался Макколл.

\- Нет. Они отлично заметают следы, - покачал головой Дерек, а затем, после небольшой паузы повернулся к бете. – Ты останешься на ужин?

\- Да, конечно, - устало кивнул Скотт.

\- Что, Макколл? Семейная жизнь – совсем не сахар, да? Молодая жена запилила, требуя от тебя обеспечить мир во всем мире? – с издевкой протянул Джексон, закончив драться с Айзеком. – Или тесть основа грозил снять с тебя шкуру и повесить в гостиной?

\- Джексон! – с рычанием прокричал Скотт, сверкнув золотыми глазами.

\- Да, дорогой? – с издевающейся ухмылкой поинтересовался Уитмор.

\- Ты и я. Спарринг. Сейчас.

***

Стайлз вышел из машины и захлопнул дверцу. Дом. Его дом. Он окинул внимательным взглядом фасад: кто-то определенно следил, чтобы дом не развалился на части. Однако запах пыли и паутины легко ощущался даже на расстоянии. Стилински подхватил сумки с самым необходимым – остальные вещи он перенесет позже – и осторожно вошел в дом.

Тот же коридор. Те же стены. Все настолько родное, что хочется упасть на колени и разрыдаться от счастья. И никогда – никогда не выходить из этого дома. Стайлз поставил сумки на комод и прошел в гостиную. Вся мебель аккуратно укутана в белую ткань, окна занавешены… Кто-то определенно следил за домом. Стилински опустился на колени и мягко провел рукой по полу там, где когда-то была кровь. Перед глазами тут же пронеслась смерть отца, и волчья сущность внутри него недовольно рыкнула на человека. Не надо об этом думать. Не сейчас.

Стайлз поднялся по лестнице и, немного замешкавшись, вошел в свою старую комнату.  Сердце замерло. Его спальня. Книжная полка пуста, но коробки под ней заполнены книгами и журналами. На столе ни намека на привычный беспорядок, но опять же большие баулы со старым компьютером, тетрадками, всякими безделушками… Создавалось впечатление, будто кто-то собрался переезжать, но в последний момент бросил все свои вещи здесь. Стилински медленно пересек комнату и быстрым движением распахнул окно. В дом ворвался свежий воздух с запахом леса.

Стайлз задумчиво провел рукой по очень специфичным царапинам на подоконнике, а затем спрыгнул вниз, мягко приземлился и, не оборачиваясь на дом, скрылся в лесу.

***

\- Дерек, останови их, - остановила альфу у двери в дом Эрика.

\- Нет, - коротко отказал ей Дерек.

\- Почему? – не понимающе нахмурилась волчица.

Мужчина развернулся и бросил короткий взгляд на площадку перед домом. Повинуясь расчетливым и сильным ударам Макколла, Джексона швыряло из стороны в сторону.

\- Джексон опять забыл, когда нужно держать свой рот закрытым, - без намека на иронию пояснил младший Хейл. – Если бы за него не взялся Скотт, спарринг устроил бы я. И поскольку это уже не первый раз… он вряд ли бы легко отделался.

\- То есть Скотт его - что? – спас? – скептично усмехнулась блондинка.

\- Да, - мягко кивнул Дерек. – Тем более что Уитмор пытается претендовать на место старшей беты. Место Скотта, - альфа пожал плечами и скрылся в доме. – Макколл сам разберется.

***

Было странно идти через этот лес. Он никогда раньше не гулял по нему… ну… после обращения. Но тем не менее, похоже, Стайлз абсолютно точно знал, где нужно повернуть, в какую сторону двигаться, где камень, где охотничья яма… Он уверенно шел к дому Хейлов. Напрямую. Как если бы кто-то деловитый взял карту местности и, приложив линейку, провел ровную линию от его дома к дому альфы.

Кстати, об альфе… Он стал сильнее. Пересекая границу личных владений Хейлов, Стайлз буквально физически ощутил силу Дерека Хейла. Мощь альфы разливалась в воздухе, пощипывала кожу, пробуждала… желание? Класс, Стайлз. Ещё даже не видел его, но уже хочешь. Блядские феромоны.

Волк внутри восторженно вертелся, с наслаждение втягивал воздух через человеческие легкие, катал его на языке, как заправский наркоман, и игриво намекал своей человеческой половине, что стоит засунуть свои чертовы планы поглубже в задницу, смирить гордость и обиду и быть просто счастливым.

***

\- Вы вообще нормальные или нет? – вдруг закричала Эрика, но, не дожидаясь ответа, скрылась в доме.

Лидия медленно поревела взгляд на притихшего Айзека.

\- Лейхе, какого хрена?

\- Не знаю. Она сама не своя в последнее время. Примерно с прошлого полнолуния, - развел руками оборотень.

\- Вы не ссорились? – продолжала допытываться Лидия.

\- Нет. Я пытался с ней поговорить, но стоит мне хоть заикнуться о том, что происходит… Она смотрит на меня так, что мне кажется, если бы не наши чувства, она прикопала бы меня под ближайшим кустом, - пояснил Айзек.

\- Уверен, что не давал ей повода? – вдруг обратился к бете Дерек.

\- Уверен, - вздернул подбородок Лейхе. – Она становится такой, когда… - он тяжело вздохнул, - когда вспоминает о Стайлзе.

Волшебное слово произнесено. В доме и вокруг него повисла гнетущая тишина. Остановились даже Джексон и Скотт, буквально замерев на месте. Лидия не сводила взгляда с альфы, который, не отводя тяжелого взгляда, быстрым движением сломал Айзеку челюсть.

\- Мазохист, - коротко резюмировал Питер, вновь погружаясь в чтение.

***

Стайлз беспокойно повел плечами – до дома оставалось метров двести. Дерек уже почуял присутствие постороннего. Стилински быстро окинул свою одежду внимательным взглядом и стряхнул с пальто невидимые  пылинки. Все должно быть идеально.

…

\- Дерек? – окликнул застывшего в дверях мужчину  Скотт. – Что случилось?

\- Кто-то движется к дому, - Хейл напряженно всматривался в лес.

\- Альфы? – тут же напрягся Питер, поднимаясь с пола.

\- Нет. Но это оборотень.

…

Глубокий вздох, Стайлз. Не забывай, что ты не семнадцатилетний подросток с СДВГ. Ты – взрослый  почти образованный мужчина, оборотень с заводом по производству гениальных идей и нестабильным поведением… Глубокий вздох…

…

\- Один? – уточнил Айзек, осторожно проверяя зажившую челюсть.

\- Да, - так же кратко откликнулся Дерек, спускаясь с крыльца и замирая перед домом.

Беты за его спиной напряженно вслушивались в еле слышные шаги в лесу, которые внезапно исчезли. Их таинственный гость остановился.

\- Кто ты? Покажи себя! – недовольно прорычал Дерек.

…

Спокойно, Стайлз. Всего лишь голос. Голос. Глубокий, рыкающий… родной. Нет. Не сейчас. Рано. Слишком рано. Так. Открываем запасы сарказма… Через секунду нам предстоит столкнуться с прошлым – ты готов, волчонок?..

…

Из леса медленно выступила определенно мужская фигура в длинном темно-сером пальто. Незнакомец вышел на поляну перед домом и замер у самой кромки деревьев. Члены стаи в шоке сделали вдох и резко позабыли, как делать выдох…

\- Привет, ребята! Скучали?

***

\- Стайлз… - не веря своим глазам, выдохнул Дерек. Его волчья сущность вскинула голову и торжествующе завыла. Он чувствует. Пара. Рядом всего в нескольких шагах. Стайлз. Повзрослевший. Волосы немного длиннее привычного ежика, скулы ещё более худые, чем он помнит, тело спрятано под одеждой, которая лишь подчеркивала видимую хрупкость, но память Дерека услужливо напомнила, что Стилински не настолько хрупкий как кажется. Это действительно был Стайлз. Его глаза. Его лицо. Его запах… Тот самый сводящий с ума запах секса, металла и чего-то неуловимого с новыми нотками… Стоп. От него пахло оборотнем.

\- Я смотрю, вы со временем почти не изменились… Или вас тут заморозило во времени, и вы начали жить только с моим появлением?* – насмешка в виде искривленных бровей и ухмылка в уголке губ.

\- Стайлз Стилински! Это, правда, ты? – раздался голос Лидии.

\- Лидия? Дорогая, ты сногсшибательно выглядишь! – абсолютно восторженно воскликнул Стайлз, окидывая девушку быстрым взглядом. – Прекрасна как никогда!

\- Я похожа на пивную бочку, - невольно расплываясь в широкой улыбке, съехидничала девушка, обхватывая живот руками.

\- Если бы все бочки были такими сексуальными, а бы продался пиву в рабство, - весело возразил Стилински, быстро окидывая взглядом остальную стаю. Держаться, Стайлз. Держаться. – Скотт? Полиция? Серьезно? Чувак… Только без обид, ладно? Эта форма тебя полнит.

\- Стайлз, - счастливый Макколл попытался, было, подойти к старому другу, но был остановлен тихим рыком Дерека.

С лиц разом соскользнули счастье и шок от появления Стайлза, и воцарилось недоумение.

\- Дерек? Что не так? – не понимающе проговорил Айзек, обнимая Эрику за плечи. Волчица не сводила напряженного взгляда со Стилински.

Стайлз, не теряя веселого лица, ухмыльнулся.

\- Он, наконец-то, думает сначала головой, а не другим местом, - Джексон тут же зарычал на пренебрежительное обращение к своему альфе. – Заткнись, Уитмор.

И тот тут же замолчал. Хотя сам не смог понять, почему это сделал.

Стайлз тем временем немного прошел вперед и остановился перед Дереком, заглядывая ему в глаза. Темные, внимательные… не думай, Стайлз. Не смей.

\- Я, обращенный под Луной, приветствую тебя, альфа, и испрашиваю разрешения жить и охотится на твоей территории, согласно твоим правилам и законам. Обязуюсь, не вмешиваться в дела твоей стаи, не причинять вреда её членам, а также клянусь оказывать всякую посильную мне помощь, если необходимость в этом появится, - уже более серьезным голос быстро проговорил Стилински.

Питер, стоявший прямо за Дереком, восхищенно взмахнул руками:

\- Старинное приветствие оборотней в абсолютно правильной формулировке… Кое-кто пополнил ящик своих знаний?

\- Ты даже не представляешь насколько, - ехидно откликнулся Стайлз, не отводя взгляда от Дерека.

Младший Хейл беспокойно шарил глазами по лицу молодого мужчины, такого знакомого и в то же времени такого изменившегося. Что произошло с ним? Как Стайлз вернулся? Зачем?.. Вопросы сыпались один не умнее другого. И все же…

\- Как альфа этой стаи, я даю свое разрешение, - глухо проговорил Дерек, борясь с желанием схватить Стилински за горло, поцеловать тонкие губы, сорвать одежду, трахнуть, а затем посадить на толстую-толстую цепь. Чтобы эта… зараза никуда не делась, пока не ответит на все вопросы.

***

\- Теперь можно? – осторожно взглянул на альфу Скотт и, дождавшись одобрительного кивка, шагнул навстречу Стайлзу. – Я скучал по тебе.

\- Я тоже, бро. Я тоже, - горько усмехнулся Стайлз, обнимая Макколла. – Так хватит нарушать мое личное пространство!

\- Мы искали тебя. Так долго… - с грустными глазами потянул Скотт.

\- Так, брат, завязывай с соплями: ты – взрослый мужик, тебе не идет, - хорохорился Стилински

\- Мы собирались ужинать, может, присоединишься? – подала голос Эрика.

\- Нет, дорогая. Куча дел, - быстро отказался Стайлз. – Моему дому предстоит генеральная уборка. Мне пора.

Стайлз уже повернулся, чтобы уйти, как Дерек схватил его за предплечье.

\- Стайлз, нам надо поговорить, - с утвердительной интонацией проговорил он.

\- Надо? Возможно. Хочу ли? Нет, - разом помрачнел Стилински. – Отпусти.

***

\- Стайлз! – Эрика не последовала за остальными в дом, а кинулась в лес следом за парнем под внимательным взглядом Дерека.

Альфа замер, полностью превратившись в слух.

\- Эрика… Иди в дом, - ровно проговорил Стилински.

\- Я скучала, - обиженный полудетский капризный тон – Эрика давно так ни с кем не разговаривала.

Следом раздался легких шорох одежды и глубокий умиротворенный вздох – они обнимаются. Эрика обнимается со Стайлзом. Дерек сдержал недовольный рык и снова прислушался.

\- Зачем ты вернулся, Стайлз? – в лоб спросила Эрика. – Если скажешь, что причина не в Дереке и стае, я тебя стукну.

Напряженная тишина давит на нервы.

\- Дерек – одна из причин… - нехотя признал правоту девушки Стайлз.

А сам Хейл самодовольно усмехнулся.

\- …но не главная, - закончил вдруг Стилински.

\- Тогда, может, все же останешься на ужин? – мягко предложила волчица.

\- Нет, Эрика... Я здесь чужой…

Хлесткий удар пощёчины.

\- Ауч.

\- Не смей так говорить.

***

К приятному удивлению Стайлза некоторые вещи в Бейкон Хилл остались неизменными: клуб «Терра Нова» по-прежнему собирал аншлаги. Толпа молодых девушек и парней в поисках приключений на вполне определенные части тела заполняла танцпол, извиваясь в тон громкой музыке.

Оборотень должен чувствовать себя неуютно в такой толпе, учитывая обостренные чувства, но Стайлзу подобные места нравились. Уши заполнял гомон сотен голосов и тяжелые басы очередного клубняка, в нос била чертова тысяча неопределенных запахов, а взгляду мешал сосредоточиться прерывистый свет цветомузыки.  Все это заставляло его ощущать себя… нормальным. Обычным студентом без всей этой сверхъестественной херни а-ля оборотни, альфы, беты…

\- Извините, - из блаженного забытья Стайлза выдернул голос миловидной официантки. – Это вам, - она поставила на стол бутылку очень хорошего коньяка, - от мужчины за барной и стойкой.

Стилински бросил взгляд на указанного человека и на мгновение вздрогнул. Мужчина был похож на Дерека. Конечно, чисто внешне: похожая прическа и брови, такая же кожаная куртка и темные джинсы, но в глаза слишком бросалась подчеркнутая небрежность внешности в целом. Иллюзия похожести окончательно разрушилась, стоило молодому человеку (а он почти наверняка был немногим старше Стайлза) игриво приподнять брови и сделать абсолютно нелепый жест бокалом.

Стайлз задумчиво вздохнул. Почему бы и нет?.. Дерек ощущался где-то поблизости, гораздо ближе, чем находится дом Хейлов, а значит, он опять повадился следить за Стайлзом. Следовательно, прямая обязанность Стилински – не дать Хейлу заскучать.

Стайлз натянуто улыбнулся и приглашающе кивнул своему новому поклоннику.

***

Все повторяется.

Дерек отчетливо помнил, что эта фраза звучала в фильме, который заставила посмотреть всю стаю Эллисон во время беременности. Он не помнил, был у этого «шедевра» кинематографа слезливый хэппиэнд или же все закончилось кровью и кишками на вертеле, но четко помнил, фразу прозвучавшую в начале и в конце фильма.

Все повторяется.

Тот же клуб, тот же второй этаж, нависающий над танцполом, те же кабинки, тот же бар… Стайлз среди толпы, изображающей подобие танца. Только вместо Эрики и того парнишки - гея, Денни, кажется, какой-то абсолютно левый мужчина… чьи внутренности Дерек намотает на кулак, если он посмеет притронуться к Стайлзу.

\- Все повторяется… - медленно проговорил про себя Дерек, наблюдая за Стайлзом.

Казалось, что Стилински никогда не покидал город, не было никакой Кары, не было… не было крови и смерти. И Стайлз по-прежнему танцует, прикрывая глаза от восторга, чтобы заставить его кипеть от ревности и жажды обладания.

Из динамиков полилось что-то абсолютно неприемлемое. Плавная мелодия с налетом какой-то восточной тематики, совершенно неуместная… А этот… паршивец прогнулся в спине, блаженно опустил веки и запустил руки в свои отросшие волосы. И Дерек пропал. Не было. Ничего не было. Только Стайлз. Плавное покачивание бедер, напряженные лопатки, которые отчетливо проступают сквозь тонкую ткань футболки, руки, скользящие от лица по груди, но не опускающиеся ниже бедер, запрокинутая голова, немного покачивающаяся из стороны в сторону… И капелька пота в изгибе локтя, которую невыносимо хочется собрать с его кожи губами.

Дерек слышит свой рык, но почти уверен, что никто не обратит на него внимания. Не в этом клубе. Ни когда на танцполе Стайлз.

Чья-то рука опускается на талию Стайлза, и волшебство танца растворяется. Этот парень, с которым Стилински буквально десять минут назад пил коньяк. И дело не в том, что молодой оборотень перестает источать сексуальность - теперь его движения отточены, продуманы, он смотрит прямо в лицо партнеру по танцу, следует за ним, подстраивается под его абсолютно типичные движения. Но ярость ещё мгновение назад топившая разум Дерека исчезает. Почему?

Его глаза равнодушны. Стайлз смотрит на нового приятеля без интереса, как смотрят на и порядком надоевшее кино.

Дерек глубоко вздыхает и медленно скрывается в тени.

Но с асфальтом он этого безликого незнакомца все равно познакомит.

***

Стайлз повернул руль, и его новая машина – черный хаммер – плавно развернулась на площадке перед домом, осветив одинокий мужской силуэт.

\- Твою мать, - с чувством проговорил Стайлз. Вот ведь… ррр… волчара. Неужели так сложно не трогать его хотя бы пару дней?

\- Привет, - проговорил Стилински, выйдя из машины.

\- Привет, - тут же отозвался Дерек, не меняясь в лице.

\- Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть, - продолжил Стайлз. – По крайней мере, сегодня.

Альфа хмыкнул и медленно приблизился к нему.

\- Ты ведь не думаешь, что я уйду?

Стайлз спрятал руки в карманах своего пальто.

\- Вообще-то думаю.

\- Стайлз, - с мягким упреком протянул Дерек. – Нам надо поговорить. Сейчас. Как… как тебе удалось вернуться?

\- Это важно? – нахмурился молодой оборотень.

\- Ты знаешь, что да, - тем же тоном откликнулся Хейл. – Стайлз, - он попытался прикоснуться к парню, но тот резко отступил назад, - я хочу знать. Нет, мне НАДО знать.

\- У нас всегда не получалось говорить серьезно, почему сейчас должно? – вдруг выдал Стилински.

\- В смысле? – не понял Дерек.

\- Не думаю, что тебе действительно нужно знать, что и как мне пришлось делать, чтобы освободиться от Кары, - гневно возразил Стайлз. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я излил душу, расплакался и искал утешения рядом с тобой, Дерек, - волчья сущность Стайлза одобрительно завыла, желая немедленно приступить к высказанным излияниям. – Но этого не будет.

\- Стайлз, - с легким рычанием проговорил Дерек, - ты – моя пара. Я чувствую твоего волка, чувствую тебя на периферии. Твое присутствие. А этого не было бы, если бы ты не принял меня как свою пару, помнишь? Мы принадлежим друг другу…

\- Это чувствует волк, а не я, - резко перебил его Стайлз, нервно постукивая ногой. – Черт, Дерек! Какого хрена ты пришел сегодня, когда я ни фига не готов к этому разговору? Зачем ты требуешь от меня что-то? Я не в твоей стае. Я не твоя бета.

Дерек мгновенно двинулся вперед, ухватив Стайлза за шею, чтобы видеть его глаза.

\- Ты – мой, Стайлз. Ты – моя стая. Бесполезно отрицать это.

\- Неужели? – саркастично протянул Стилински, чтобы в следующее мгновение с размахом ударить головой по носу альфы.

От неожиданности Дерек отпустил его и раздраженно зарычал.

\- Я не позволял навязывать тебе свое мнение, пока был человеком, - резко заметил Стайлз, - с чего ты взял, что теперь будет иначе?..

***

Дерек громко хлопнул дверь, войдя в дом. Фотографии стаи, повешенные по настоянию Эрики, задрожали от столь грубого отношения. Ключи от Камаро пролетели мимо своего места – небольшой вазы в коридоре – и оставили на полу длинную царапину. Альфа пронесся мимо застывшего в дверях гостиной Айзека и взлетел по лестнице.

\- Папа опять поссорился с мамочкой, - задумчиво протянул Питер, не отрываясь от фейсбука.

\- Дерек! – Скотт вышел из кухни с чашкой кофе в руках. – Спускайся! Мы хотим поговорить!

В ответ до него донесся раздраженный рык.

\- Либо ты спускаешься сам, либо мы сами поднимемся к тебе! – с легким намеком на угрозу проговорил Скотт, отпивая из чашки.

Через несколько мгновений полной тишины Дерек, намеренно громко топая по лестнице,  спустился в гостиную.

\- Что вам от меня надо? – прошипел он сквозь зубы, оглядывая собравшихся: Питер, Скотт, Айзек, Эрика, Бойд, Джексон. Стоп. – Где Лидия?

\- Я отвез её к Эллисон, она за ней присмотрит, - откликнулся Джексон.

\- Зачем? – нервно дернулся Дерек.

\- Мы чувствуем его, - осторожно пояснила волчица.

\- И что? – гневно поджав губы, коротко проговорил Хейл.

\- Как «и что»? – повторил Скотт, размахивая чашкой. – Это Стайлз. Он… - Макколл на мгновение замялся, - у вас с ним были отношения, и теперь мы… чувствуем его несколько…

\- О, Боже! – Питер захлопнул ноутбук. – Дорогой племянник, твоя старшая бета пытается сказать, что мы все чувствуем в Стайлзе альфа-самку. Мать-Волчицу. И подсознательно хотим спрятаться за его спиной каждый раз, когда ты срываешься на рычание… - он покосился на скалящегося Дерека, - вот, как сейчас.

\- Стайлз – часть стаи, - мягко продолжила Эрика, сжимая руку Айзека. – Важная часть. Почему он не здесь?

Дерек сжал кулаки, удерживая себя от резких замечаний и в сторону стаи, и в сторону Стайлза. Глаза на какое-то мгновение окрасились красным, но он, тяжело вздохнув, взял себя в руки.

\- Потому что Стайлз Стилински – упертая маленькая тварь, - пытаясь скрыть ласковую полуулыбку, выдавил он из себя. – Он не хочет быть здесь.

\- Если бы он не хотел – не стал бы возвращаться, - заметил Айзек.

\- Я не знаю, - окончательно успокоившись, сложил руки на груди Дерек. – Я не знаю, что ему сказать, чтобы он был здесь и не дергался.

Стая зависла, обдумывая слова неожиданно откровенного альфы. Вынужденная тишина была прервана, коротким треньканием телефона Скотта.

\- Да, шериф, - он тут же снял трубку, - да. Конечно. Буду через двадцать минут, - Макколл посмотрел на Дерека. – Новый труп.

Младший Хейл устало покачал головой и поднял брошенные ключи  с пола.

\- Поехали. Айзек, Джексон, вы с нами.

Дверь закрылась, Эрика укуталась в одеяло, словно прячась от холода.

\- Что-то подсказывает, что Стайлз придет к нам сам, - протянул к себе под нос Питер, вновь раскрывая ноутбук.

\- Мы не знаем, зачем он вернулся, - заметил до сих пор молчавший Бойд.

\- Конечно, - кивнул Питер, быстро стуча по клавишам. – Но это Стайлз.

\- Вот именно. И он обижен, - проговорила Эрика. – А мы не знаем, чего он хочет.

\- Если я и знаю что-то о Стайлзе Стилински, так это то, что он хочет Дерека, - хитро улыбаясь, откликнулся дядя Хейл, открывая только что пришедшую смс:

\- « _У реки через час. Стайлз._ »

***

\- Запах у трупа тот же, что и в других случаях, - тихо проговорил Скотт.

\- Он отчетливо чувствуется до ближайших рябиновых кустов, - дополнил его слова подошедший Джексон.

\- Ничего нового? – задумчиво протянул Дерек. – Айзек?.. – ответа не последовало. – Айзек?

Лейхе сосредоточенно принюхивался.

\- Ты чувствуешь? – тихо спросил он у альфы.

Дерек глубоко вздохнул и тут же открыл глаза.

\- Стайлз.

***

У Питера Хейла была одна дурная привычка. Он никогда не действовал бескорыстно. Даже если его жизнь болталась на волоске, он искал выгоду. Когда его стая погибла, а сам Питер играл в овощ, он смог в деталях продумать свою месть. Когда он обратил Скотта, а тот заупрямился, словно заправский осел, он тут же рассмотрел кандидатов на его замену – и так далее.

Единственной своей неудачей он считал всего одну: Стайлз Стилински. Нужно было не спрашивать разрешения, а молча кусать этого мальчишку, пока была возможность. Тогда бы все сложилось совершенно иначе… Но! Теперь Питер - бета в стае Дерека. Племянничек оказался не таким уж плохим альфой, если подумать. Собрал стаю, научил их… через жопу, конечно, но научил, частично. Потому что все остальное сделал Стайлз.

В чем Питер никогда не сомневался, так это в способностях этого юноши. Стайлз Стилински мог вынуть твою душу и  перетрясти твою жизнь с момента твоего первого крика за десять минут. Невероятная способность для человека. А поскольку теперь он - оборотень… Выгода. Много-много выгоды.

\- Признаться, я удивлен, - раздался голос Стилински у Питера за спиной.  Стайлз прислонился к дереву и мрачно смотрел на старшего Хейла. – Я думал, ты уже давно все рассказал Дереку.

\- За кого ты меня принимаешь, Стайлз? – картинно взмахнул руками Питер. – Я ведь обещал.

\- Раньше это тебя не останавливало, - скептично заметил Стилински.

\- Верность слову оказалась очень выгодным делом, - пожал плечами Хейл.

Стайлз не удержался и громко хмыкнул.

\- Зачем ты позвал меня? – перешел к делу Питер.

\- Поговорить по душам? – предложил вариант Стайлз.

\- Нет. Для этого у тебя есть Эрика, - мягко покачал головой Хейл.

\- Потренироваться в остроумии? – не растерялся парень.

\- Хороший вариант, но мышца сарказма у тебя покруче бицепса у культуриста, - ехидно протянул Питер.

\- Это был комплимент? – усмехнулся Стайлз.

\- Конечно.

Стилински оторвался от дерева и мягко подошел к Хейлу.

\- Ты расскажешь ему.

\- Что, прости? – ошеломленно переспросил Питер. 

\- Когда он спросит, ты расскажешь ему все. Ты понял? – с легким намеком на улыбку проговорил Стайлз.

Желание веселиться и подкалывать Стилински резко пропало.

\- Он убьет меня.

\- Нет, - покачал юный оборотень. – Так. Слегка покалечит.

\- Стайлз, - с укором протянул Питер.

\- Ты расскажешь, - с нажимом повторил Стилински. – Ты – мой должник, помнишь?

Сказав это, Стайлз исчез в лесу.

\- Как будто ты даешь мне об этом забыть… - мрачно заметил Питер.

 ***

\- Стайлз был там одновременно с полицией, - осторожно начал Айзек уже в машине.

\- Но раньше нас, - заметил Джексон.

\- Как он узнал?.. Мне звонил шериф, а он теперь не имеет доступа к подобной информации, - более длинно высказался Скотт. – Хотя, о чем это я? Это же Стайлз!!

\- Это не важно, - нахмурился Дерек. – Не суйтесь к нему с вопросами – нарветесь. Лучше подумайте о полнолунии.

В Камаро повисла нехорошая, тяжелая тишина.

\- Завтра, верно? – тихо проговорил Айзек.

Скотт кивнул.

\- И наши незваные гости выйдут на прогулку, - согласно кивнул Джексон.

\- Именно. Поэтому ты проведешь полнолуние с Лидией, но у Эллисон, - твердо проговорил Хейл. – Присмотришь за ними и Максом.

\- А я? – вскинул голову Макколл.

\- Ты, Айзек, Эрика, Бойд и Питер – будете патрулировать город, особенно мелкие переулки и парковки. Контролировать все будешь ты, - откликнулся Дерек, внимательно следя за дорогой.

Уитмор резко дернулся на заднем сидении, но промолчал.

\- А ты? – поинтересовался Айзек, высказывая общую мысль.

\- Что-то мне подсказывает, что для меня это будет тяжелая ночь. Вы прикуете меня в овраге, - небрежно откликнулся Дерек.

\- Овраг? Ты шутишь! – все-таки не сдержался Джексон. – Стайлз появился в городе и у тебя опять рвет крышу? Хронический недотрах?

Машина резко остановилась.

\- Джексон. Все это время я терпел тебя только потому, что три года назад Стайлз беспокоился за тебя, - не поворачиваясь, прорычал Дерек. – Он боялся, что я выгоню тебя из стаи, ведь ты не Скотт и не найдешь себе другую, - в зеркало заднего вида Хейл видел, как вид Джексона превращается из насмешливого в жалкий. – Но ещё хоть одно неосторожное слово – и у твоего ребенка будет стая, а у тебя – нет, - он сделал короткую паузу. – Вопросы, просьбы, предложения?

Дерек молча посмотрел на Скотта, бросил взгляд на Айзека, а затем на Джексона.

\- Нет? Вот и чудно.

***

Стайлз устало вздохнул и откинулся на диване.

\- Я – Бог!

Весь дом: гостиная, кухня, спальни – превратился просто в конфетку. Все сверкало и блестело и, конечно же – конечно же, было абсолютно небрежно. К концу дня он набрался мужества и разобрал вещи в комнате отца. В какой-то момент Стайлзу показалось, что сейчас дверь откроется, и отец, устало сощурив глаза, словно пытаясь просканировать его насквозь, мягко пробурчит под нос: «Сын, я тебя люблю, но не свалить бы тебе?»  - а затем упадет на кровать. Но прошел час, второй, а дверь так и не открылась. От одежды, висевшей в шкафу, все ещё ощущался его запах – терпкий, немного острый с привкусом пороха и оружейной смазки. Закончив с комнатой, Стайлз запер её на ключ – вряд ли он ещё когда-либо решится туда зайти.

Стайлз развалился на диване, притянув к себе бутылку пива и чипсы. Телевизор вещал что-то про диких кошек, что затем плавно перелилось во взаимоотношения в прайде. И телевидение туда же. Класс. Это мировой заговор. Телефон мягко завибрировал.

\- Бог у аппарата, - поднял он трубку.

\- Приятно узнать, что твое эго чувствует себя в порядке, - раздался хриплый голос Марка.

\- Привет, приятель, - невольно усмехнулся Стилински.

\- Как обстоят твои дела? – Марк тут же перешел к делу.

\- Как и ожидалось, - фыркнул Стайлз.

\- А Дерек?

Стайлз многозначительно промолчал, а затем робко проговорил:

\- Давай, ты спросишь меня ещё раз, а я ехидно поржу в трубку?

\- Нет, друг, твоя тишина гораздо красноречивей твоего ехидства, - коротко засмеялся Марк.

\- Как там мой крестник? – нежно поинтересовался Стайлз.

\- Требует своего крестного отца каждые четыре часа. Что ты сделал с моим сыном? – наигранно взорвался его собеседник.

\- Я просто люблю детей, - все ещё с улыбкой ответил Стилински.

\- Мы приедем, как только ты попросишь, - более серьезно проговорил Марк. – Если надо прямо сейчас.

Стайлз глубоко вздохнул и задумчиво прикрыл глаза.

***

Дерек внимательно следил за тем, как Скотт проводит инструктаж стаи перед полнолунием, и с легким удовлетворением подумал, что время в полицейской академии прошло не даром для Макколла. Как и время без Стайлза. Впрочем… время без Стилински с пользой использовал каждый из стаи. Наверное. По своему. Сам Дерек вставал с утра только для того, чтобы вечером лечь спать и видеть во снах, мягкое, угловатое лицо, насмешливую, но открытую улыбку, соблазнительный изгиб шеи, гибкое, но не хрупкое тело… и взгляд упрямых светло-карих глаз, от которого мурашки бегают по телу целыми стадами…

Повинуясь сиюминутному желанию, альфа вытащил из кармана мобильный телефон и набрал выученный наизусть номер телефона. Пока из трубки раздавались длинные гудки, Дерек вышел на улицу и прислонился к припаркованной рядом машине.

\- Откуда у тебя мой номер? – без приветствия раздался знакомый и одновременно незнакомый голос. – Хотя о чем это я? Скотт, верно?

Невольная улыбка исказила лицо Хейла.

\- Да.

\- Ну, и… чем обязан? – нетерпеливо поинтересовался Стайлз.

\- Просто услышать твой голос, - честно ответил Дерек, буквально ложась на капот Камаро.

В трубке раздалось странное шуршание, как будто кто-то нарочно шелестел бумагой прямо возле телефона.

\- Чувак, ты же не думаешь, что я сейчас расплывусь в умилении, растрогаюсь, пущу скупую мужскую слезу, а потом мы разыграем настоящую мелодраму в стиле «Мы любим друг друга, но не можем быть вместе»?? – ехидно протянул Стилински.

Ещё одна улыбка. Как у Стайлза это получается?

\- Было бы неплохо… - Дерек задумчиво всматривался в темнеющее небо и луну, которая позовет их завтра. – Но я ещё не окончательно свихнулся.

\- Рад это слышать, - коротко откликнулся парень по ту сторону телефонной связи.

Повисла недолгая, но уютная тишина.

\- Завтра полнолуние, - более серьезно выдохнул Хейл.

\- Верно, - согласился Стайлз.

\- Ты должен уехать подальше от Бэйкон Хилл, - проговорил Дерек, прикрывая глаза.

\- Зачем? – насмешливо поинтересовался   Стилински.

\- Стайлз! – с рычанием вырвалось у альфы. – Как только я потеряю контроль… я пойду к тебе.

\- Я знаю, - снова согласился с оборотнем Стайлз. – А ещё я знаю, что завтра, стоит старушке-Луне сказать: «Фас» - и я рвану тебе навстречу. Так зачем убегать?

\- Стайлз, - мягко и откровенно просящее протянул Дерек. – Я не отпущу тебя.

\- Я знаю, Дерек. Я знаю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Намек на сериал «Однажды в сказке» ("Once Upon A Time")


	8. Chapter 8

***

Солнце ещё не село, а полнолуние уже выворачивало его наизнанку, так что Дерек схватил за куртку Скотта и Джексона и чуть ли не прорычал:

\- Овраг. Цепи. Немедленно.

Беты хотя и сомневались, но не могли противоречить прямому приказу альфы.  Так что через полчаса они были на месте, проверяя кольца, вбитые в скалу и таская из машины тяжеленные цепи, которые должны были удерживать их альфу на месте в позе а-ля Прометей.

\- Это здесь тебя приковал в памятную ночь Стайлз? – небрежно поинтересовался Джексон.

\- Да. А теперь заткнись и займись делом, - недовольно, с рыком, проговорил Дерек, снимая рубашку.

На какое-то время стало тихо, но, к сожалению Дерека, ненадолго.

\- Ты уверен, что стоит это делать? – нахмурился Скотт, закрепляя запястья Хейла у скалы.

\- Скотт, я уважаю тебя как человека и ценю как бету, но если ты сейчас не последуешь примеру молчаливого Уитмора, я перегрызу твои глотку, - ровно откликнулся Дерек, закатив глаза. – Понятно?

\- Предельно.

***

Он неторопливо завозился на месте. Где-то внутри его тела ещё пытался бороться за власть человек. Альфа усмехнулся. Не в этот раз. Сегодня его ночь. Его время. Его.

Луна звала его. Звала по Имени. Она удостаивала Именем не всякого волка, не всякую тварь. Альфа гордится тем, что он имеет Имя. Луна зовет его Тенебрис*.

Она призывает своего Старшего Адепта. Он вскидывает голову к небу и поет. Его песня  разливается в ночи, скользит между деревьями, глубже, дальше в лес, пока не встречается с кем-то. Альфа прерывает свой вой и настороженно принюхивается. Но пахнет не чужаком. Пахнет им. Парой. Он здесь. Радость захватывает все существо оборотня, и он снова срывается в песню. Теперь это зов. Он зовет его. Он говорит: «Я здесь. Я рядом. Я – твой, а ты – мой!» - а затем пытается сорваться с места. Но что-то мешает. Опускает кроваво-красный взгляд и видит железо, удерживающее его на месте. Недовольное рычание в сторону человеческой сути, которая снова пытается подать голос. Глупый человек. Альфу нельзя удерживать.

Металл застонал под напором волчьей мощи и разорвался. Альфа сорвал мешающие железки со своего тела, поднялся на край оврага и принюхался. До него донесся тот самый запах. Знакомый, нужный… его. Оборотень сорвался с места: деревья проскальзывали мимо подобно призракам, ветер зудел в ушах, а Луна освещала путь своему священнику. Аромат, который вел волка, усилился, заполнил его легкие, облепил его кожу… Альфа остановился и столкнулся взглядом с ним.

Молодой волк стоял по другую сторону небольшой поляны, на которую их привела Луна. Альфа чувствовал, как потянулись к этому оборотню сотни тонких, но невероятно прочных связей. Это действительно он. Пара. Его Пара. Торопливый взгляд отметил малейшие изменения: чуть более длинные волосы, более тренированное сильное тело… при одном виде которого рот заполнила слюна.

«Мой».

Они столкнулись друг с другом и сцепились. Это не походило на радостные объятья после долгой разлуки, это была драка. Схватка. Они вгрызались друг другу в кожу, скользили языками, слизывая капельки крови и пота, их руки царапали плечи друг друга, когда оборотни прижимались друг к другу.

Альфа терял рассудок от близости Пары. Запах, вкус… Ему хотелось вылизать это гибкое тело, укусить, пометить, снова сделать своим… Наблюдать, как зеленые глаза непокорной Беты заливает такое же безумие. Эти глаза будили в Альфе странные воспоминания о том, что ему рассказывала мать… Понимание сверкнуло в затуманенном страстью разуме: у его Пары тоже есть Имя! Но это потом. Потом. Сейчас только он.

Альфа впился губами в рот своей Пары, и довольно рыкнул, почувствовав отклик. Его Пара, его волк, цеплялся за него, раздирая в кровь плечи, то притягивая, то отталкивая. Так не пойдет… Слегка надавив, Альфа опрокинул их на землю, и сладостное ощущение тела под ним было идеальным. Правильным. Нужным…

Это была… эйфория? Нирвана? Рай? Космос? Человек внутри все ещё пытался вернуть контроль, предлагая людские слова, чтобы охарактеризовать чувство, нахлынувшее на Альфу, но ни одно из них не было похожим на истину. У людей нет такого слова. А у волков есть. Альфа вскинул голову и завыл. Чтобы знали все: люди, стая, звери, весь мир – у него Альфы, Тенебриса, есть Пара и идеальнее варианта просто не бывает. Не существует. Невозможно.

Альфа скользнул вдоль тела молодого оборотня, пока не наткнулся на абсолютно не уместную ткань. Прочь! Уничтожить, убрать, обнажить столь желанную кожу. Тряпки летят в сторону.

«Привет, крошка. Я скучал».

Его Пара нетерпеливо вгрызается в его шею, оставляя свою метку, притягивая ближе, практически вжимаясь в тело Альфы, яростно вскидывая бедра. Желание обладать сметает последние границы – Альфа срывает мешающую человеческую одежку и погружается в тело своей Пары, своего… хм… своей самки.

То, что происходит с ними сейчас… То, как выгибается под ним молодой волк… То, как он вскидывает бедра на встречу каждому движению Альфы… То, как блестит его кожа… То, как они дышат: вместе, в унисон… Это нужней необходимости. Глубже инстинкта. Грязней пошлости. Ярче света. Темнее тьмы.

Это сильнее, чем любовь.

***

Стайлз просыпался, четко ощущая посторонний взгляд, ощупывающий его лицо. Его окутывало тепло горячего упругого тела, а рядом с ухом раздавалось ровное биение знакомого сердца. Стилински сморщил нос, осознав, что сцены не избежать, и неторопливо открыл глаза.

Дерек внимательно смотрел на него: на глаза, скулы, подбородок, губы. Хейл обнимал Стайлза руками, прижимая к себе, а его ноги уютно обхватывали Стилински за бедра. В живот Стайлзу упиралось слегка возбужденное доказательство заинтересованности Дерека. Стайлз поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с альфой.

\- Привет, - хрипло проговорил Дерек.

\- Привет, - также хрипло откликнулся Стайлз.

Довольная звериная сущность внутри Стайлза радостно тявкнула, приветствуя альфу, а затем, как всегда услужливо, подсунула своему собрату по телу воспоминания о полнолунии. Сердце Стайлза судорожно сжалось от восторга и боли. Стилински мягко выпутался из тесных объятий – к чести Хейла, тот не стал его одерживать – и оглянулся по сторонам.

\- Ты не видел ничего похожего на мои джинсы? – ровно поинтересовался Стайлз, поднимаясь на ноги.

Утренний ветерок холодил кожу, обвивая сотни царапин, рассыпанных по его телу, и успокаивая мягкую тянущую боль в красном пятне засоса в основании шеи. Все мышцы приятно ныли, досадно сжимающийся зад напоминал о доставленном ночью удовольствии. Стайлз оглядел себе быстрым взглядом – на животе и бедрах неровными мазками засохла сперма. С одной стороны Стилински настигло невероятное удовлетворение – все было как надо, он был с Дереком, с ЕГО Дереком, с другой же стороны… это было неправильно. Он этого…

Стайлз вздохнул и тут же заметил кучку тряпок, отдаленно напоминающих его одежду. При подробном рассмотрении оказалось, что если оторвать пару мешающих лоскутов, джинсы вполне пригодны для ношения. Стилински тут же натянул их на себя.

\- Стайлз, - обернувшись, он увидел, что Дерек все также лежит на земле, неподражаемо сексуальный и притягательный в своей абсолютной наготе. – Куда-то собрался?

Соберись, тряпка. Ты – Стилински.

\- Домой. Хочу завалиться спать как минимум часов до трех, - невозмутимо откликнулся он, запуская руки в свои волосы, чтобы вытряхнуть сухие иголки и листья. – Мне ещё предстоит разгребать местный бардак.

\- Ты никуда не пойдешь, - с легким рыком упрямо проговорил Дерек.

\- Ты меня не остановишь. Я не хочу быть с тобой. Я не хочу быть частью твоей стаи, - твердо проговорил Стайлз, из всех сил удерживая свою волчью суть от возражений.

\- Врешь, - спокойно возразил Хейл, поднимаясь на ноги и подходя к Стайлзу. – Я чувствую.

Бля-я-я-я-ять.

\- Ты тоже это чувствуешь, верно? – продолжил Дерек, заглядывая Стилински в глаза. – Связи. Не одна – сотни. Если сосредоточиться – я смогу узнать, что ты чувствуешь.

Стайлз тяжело вздохнул.

\- Дерек, нет.

\- Это… - Дерек растерянно нахмурился. – Что это, Стайлз? – Стилински побледнел и сжал кулаки. – Это… обида? Вина? Что это? ЧТО??

Стайлз сдержал рвущиеся наружу слезы и подступающую истерику. Совсем как три года назад от недостатка аддеролла. Охуенное чувство.

 -Стайлз, - Дерек сжал его руку. – Скажи мне. Я хочу знать.

Стилински упорно покачал головой, втягивая резко выросшие когти и отбрасывая руку Хейла.

\- Нет. Ты не хочешь этого знать.

\- СТАЙЛЗ! – прорычал Дерек. Его глаза окрасились в красный цвет, а во рту сверкнули острые клыки.

Волк внутри Стайлза напряженно замер, безмолвно умоляя человека подчиниться альфе, ответить своей паре, сказать правду. Хотя бы сейчас. Хотя бы немного. Хотя бы капельку правды.

Стайлз опустил голову и осторожно втянул воздух через рот.

\- Стайлз, - совершенно другим просящим тоном протянул Дерек. – Скажи мне.

В глазах молодого оборотня сверкнули зеленые отблески, когда он поднял глаза на Хейла.

\- Почему ты не пришел за мной? – Стайлз проговорил это очень тихо, еле шевеля губами. С его лица исчезла каменная маска равнодушия, и брови скривились в гримасе боли.

\- Что…

\- Ты обещал, что найдешь меня, - не обратил внимания на непонимание Дерека Стайлз. – Ты обещал.

\- Стайлз, я… - окончательно растерялся Дерек. Он ожидал чего угодно: сарказм, чрезмерное ехидство, тонны неуместного умора, жаркую ссору, но не… не откровенность.

\- Я ждал, черт тебя задери!!! – вдруг прокричал Стайлз, сквозь неожиданно появившиеся на лице слезы. – Каждый затраханный день, который я провел, служа суке, которую ненавижу!!! Я ждал, что ты придешь и спасешь меня!! – он горько усмехнулся, сжимая голову руками. – Что ты придешь, сверкнешь своим хмурым взглядом а-ля хмурый альфа, вырвешь ей руки и позволишь мне вырвать её сердце!!! – Стилински тяжело дышал, словно от приступа астмы. Воздуха определенно не хватало. Сердце билось о ребра, грозя вырваться наружу, пробив перикард, кости, мышцы и прочие комплектующие организма. – Блять!!

Дерек сжал кулаки, глуша бесцельную ярость. В этот момент он себя почти ненавидел, за когда-то принятое решение. Самое тяжелое в его жизни. Не искать Стайлза. Не рисковать его жизнью. А теперь…

\- Стайлз, я… - Стилински остановил реплику Дерека быстрым взмахом руки.

\- Нет. Я не хочу знать. Я догадываюсь, почему ты не пришел, - более спокойно проговорил Стилински, убирая снова накатившие слезы. – Но… ты же обещал.

Становиться больно. Где-то глубже, чем в груди, и Дерек понимает, что это не столько его чувства самоуничижения, но и боль Стайлза – его обида, его слезы, его… разочарование. Черт. Больно.

\- Так что я сейчас уйду, а ты не будешь приближаться ко мне, пока я навожу порядок в местном бардаке, - почти зло проговорил Стайлз, а Дерек с удивление уловил в его голосе рычание. – Просек?

Дерек молча кивнул, а Стайлз, мгновенно сорвавшись на бег, исчез в лесу.

***

Питер сидел на открытой веранде дома Хейлов, прислонившись к стене. Скотти вел себя ночью как образцово-показательная старшая бета: гонял их по городу без каких-либо передышек, от проулка к проулку, от дома к дому, от дерева к дереву, от крыши к крыше. Даже Питер, будучи сильнее и опытнее детишек, чувствовал себя выжатым как сок из лимона.

Из леса донеслись шаги, а ветер принес запах. Дерек.

\- У нас полный ноль. Такое чувство будто эти альфы сходят с ума во все дни и ночи, кроме полнолуния, - не открывая закрытых глаз, проговорил Питер, пропуская очевидную часть с приветствием. – Ни-че-го. Ни крови, ни запаха, ни тела, ни убийства. Они меня разочаровывают.

\- Я не в настроении, - огрызнулся Дерек, садясь рядом со своим дядей.

\- Я заметил, - откликнулся старший Хейл, невольно принюхиваясь к своему альфе. – Воссоединение прошло успешно?

Раскатистый рык прямо на ухо на мгновение оглушил Питера. Сильная когтистая рука сжала его горло, перекрывая доступ воздуха, и старший Хейл тут же схватился за нее, пытаясь ослабить стальную хватку.

\- Де-е-е-ере-е-е-ек… - прохрипел он в попытке достучаться до племянника.

Радужка альфы затопил кроваво-красный цвет, который, впрочем, на этом не остановился и продолжил пожирать белок глаза. Зрачок сузился до маленькой черной точки. Дерек дышал с легким свистом через рот, то и дело срываясь на рычание.

\- Ты… меня… задушишь… - Питер просипел эти слова, отдавая последний воздух.

Стоило ему закатить глаза, начиная терять сознание, Дерек дернулся и отпустил родственника.

\- Прости, прости… - он тяжело дышал, словно пробежал сотню километров. – Сам не знаю, что на меня нашло.

\- Зато я знаю, - все ещё держась за горло, проговорил его дядя. – Ты узнал что-то, что не стоило узнавать.

\- Заткнись, - напряженно оборвал его альфа.

\- Молчу, - примирительно поднял руки Питер.

Повисла короткая тишина.

\- Пару лет назад ты занялся восстановлением семейного архива, - абсолютно спокойно начал Дерек. – Насколько ты реализовал свой план?

\- Архив полностью восстановлен и дополнен. Я его периодически обновляю, - ответил Питер, не понимая в какую сторону клонит племянник.

\- Где он? – коротко спросил альфа.

\- Черная флешка с брелком в виде кролика Роджера у меня в столе в верхнем потайной полке.

\- Спасибо, - откликнулся Дерек и скрылся в доме.

Некоторое время Питер сидел молча.

\- У тебя просто талант сводить волков с ума, Стилински, - обращаясь к Стайлзу, проговорил он в воздух.

***

Дерек откинулся в кресле, наблюдая за дорожкой загрузки архива. Телефон рядом ноутбуком завибрировал и мягко засветился. Неторопливо вздохнув, он поднял трубку.

\- Да.

\- Это Скотт, - Макколл еле заметно замялся. – Дерек, а-ммм… Мне звонил Стайлз, спрашивал разрешения прийти на ужин. Ты не против, если я не появлюсь сегодня?

Хейл задержал дыхание.

\- Ты отлично сработал сегодня ночью и заслужил отдых.

\- Дерек, что произошло между вами? – неожиданно напрямую спросил Скотт.

\- Не твое дело, - недовольно протянул тот.

\- Он – мой лучший друг, а ты – мой альфа. Это мое дело, - возразил Макколл.

Дерек невольно усмехнулся.

\- Эта наша личная жизнь. Сами разберемся, - с нажимом ответил он.

\- Хорошо. Я не буду вмешиваться. Пока что, - нехотя протянул Скотт.

\-  Передай привет своему тестю, - насмешливо проговорил Дерек.

\- Обязательно. В промежутках между аконитом и электрическими разрядами, - в тон ему откликнулся Макколл.

Хейл положил телефон и потянулся к ноутбуку, где только что закончилась загрузка информации. Питер превратил архив в самую настоящую справочную систему, что значительно облегчало поиск информации. Дерек на некоторое время задумался, выстраивая в памяти воспоминания о прошлой ночи: он потерял контроль, учуял запах Стайлза, разорвал цепи, которые весят чуть ли не тонну, рванул в лес… Волк внутри радостно переживал эти моменты: вкус, запах, осязание – все это доставляло ему просто безграничное удовольствие. Да и самому Дереку все в произошедшем казалось… идеальным. От первой до последней секунды. Но раз за разом прокручивая все в своей голове, он вдруг осознал, что что-то упускает. Что-то было в тот момент, когда они со Стайлзом оказались рядом. Что-то… в голове словно щелкнули рубильник. Имя. У Стайлза в обличие оборотня есть Имя.

Дерек быстро застучал по клавишам.

«Имя, в узком смысле, это название волчьей сущности оборотня. Древние верили, что Имя волку дает сама Луна, тем самым обозначая причастность оборотня к лунному циклу. Имя даровалось не каждому оборотню. Этой чести удостаивались альфы, старейшины, а также в очень редких случаях беты, обладавшие исключительными способностями».

Что значит «исключительными способностями»?

Нажав на ссылку, Хейл снова погрузился в чтение.

«… встречались оборотни, обладавшие специфическими способностями неизвестного происхождения. Например, известны случая проявления у обращенных (!) бет чрезвычайно сильного дара эмпатии, телепатии и других сверхспособностей. В XVI веке был зафиксирован случай проявления дара предвидения у молодой девушки, которую обратили насильно. Сейчас подобные случаи крайне редки, поскольку Бет с подобными отклонениями охотники выслеживали и уничтожали в первую очередь…

Читать подробнее: Эмпаты. Телепаты. Прорицатели. Гвелды.»

Гвелды?

Что за…

Снова нажав на заинтересовавший его термин, Дерек увидел всплывшее системное сообщение: «Данная информация заблокирована. Для получения доступа введите пароль».

Дерек ввел дату пожара, дату дня рождения каждого из погибшей и семьи и каждого из нынешней стаи, поочередно ввел их имена и даже прозвища, но доступ был по-прежнему заблокирован. Зачем Питер закрыл эту информацию?..

***

\- Привет, Стайлз! – радостно улыбнулся вошедшему другу Скотт.

\- Привет, бро! – в тон ему ответил Стилински, раскидывая руки в широком жесте. – Эллисон! Чудесно выглядишь! Это тебе! – он протянул девушке букет цветов, а Скотт пакет с фруктами. – А это к столу.

\- Спасибо, я рада, что ты вернулся Стайлз, - мягко улыбнулась Эллисон, принимая букет.

\- Итак, - Стайлз потер ладони друг о друга. – Где же тот самый Макс, о котором я столько слышал?

Улыбка на лице Скотта озарилась нежностью и отцовской гордостью.

\- Идем.

В гостиной среди вороха ярких машинок, мягких игрушек и разобранных на страницы книг сидел малыш двух лет с темными волосами, обрамляющими округлое личико и большие темные глаза, в аккуратном джинсовом комбинезоне и сосредоточенно разбирал на части уменьшенную копию Бамбалби*.

\- Макс? – Скотт ласково позвал сына, поднимая его на руки. – Знакомься: это дядя Стайлз. Папин лучший друг. Скажи привет.

Мальчик внимательно смотрел на Стайлза, не опуская взгляда с его лица.

\- А дядя – вольк, - Макс пролепетал это сбивчиво и удивительно мягко.

\- Правильно, Макс. Но я – добрый волк, - широко улыбался Стайлз.

\- Слайлз, - попытался выговорить его имя мальчик, внимательно смотря на Стилински.

\- Почти правильно, - снова улыбнулся тот, глядя на Скотта. – У тебя потрясающий сын, Скотт.

\- Спасибо, - тоже улыбнулся Макколл.

\- А кто это у нас такой симпатичный? – нараспев проговорил Стайлз, протягивая руки к Максу.

Мальчик так же протянул руки ему на встречу, а Скотт слегка посторонился, передавая сына своему другу.

\- Любишь роботов? – спросил Стилински у малыша.

\- Дя, - кивнул Макс, пытаясь отодрать вышеупомянутой игрушке руку.

\- Просто чудо… - проговорил про себя парень, рассматривая как юный Макколл «убивает» автобота.

\- Стайлз? – раздался хриплый голос у них за спиной.

Стилински резко обернулся. За его спиной стоял Крис Арджент.

\- Можно поговорить с тобой?

***

\- Где Питер? – спросил Дерек у Айзека.

\- Я столкнулся с ним на пороге. Он сказал, что ушел по делам и что ты в курсе, - нахмурился Лейхе.

\- Эрика? – позвал девушку Хейл.

\- Нет, я его не видела, - откликнулась та.

Ярость начала медленно подступать к горлу.

\- Собирайтесь. Идем искать пропажу, - нахмурившись, проговорил Дерек.

***

\- Рад, что вы в порядке, мистер Арджент, - честно признался охотнику Стайлз, облокачиваясь на джип.

Чтобы начать разговор, старший из семейства Арджент-Макколл попросил его спуститься вниз, в гараж-тире-вместилище-оружия. Сейчас Крис Арджент стоял возле вышеупомянутого оружия и сосредоточенно чистил какое-то ружье, попавшееся ему под руку.

\- Зови меня Крис, а то я чувствую себя пожилым стариком, - попросил Крис, не прекращая своего занятия.

\- Ну, звание дедушки вами уже вполне заслужено, - ехидно заметил Стайлз, пожимая плечами.

Охотник усмехнулся и поднял взгляд на оборотня.

\- Без тебя здесь было скучно. Не хватало сарказма, - проговорил он.

\- Да, у стаи с этим проблемы, - согласился Стайлз, с интересом наблюдая за мужчиной.

\- Я хотел поговорить не об этом, - Крис покачал головой, откладывая ружье в сторону.

\- Я понял, - откликнулся Стилински.

\- Твое возвращение… - задумчиво начал Крис, - оно как-то связано с тем, что происходит в городе?

Стайлз задумчиво провел рукой по капоту автомобиля.

\- Ты о трех альфах, бегающих по Бейкон Хилл уже два месяца? – невозмутимо уточнил он у охотника.

\- С чего ты взял, что их трое? – нахмурился Арджент, припоминая, что Скотт говорил о двоих.

Короткое молчание.

\- Упс, - приподнял брови Стайлз, ничуть не убиваясь своей оговоркой.

\- Стайлз, ты что-то уже знаешь. Что? – настойчиво поинтересовался Крис.

\- Стая слишком внимательно осматривала трупы и слишком невнимательно обследовала местность, - абстрактно начал Стилински, пытаясь вытащить что-то из-под ногтей. – Убивали действительно двое: темноволосый парень лет двадцати пяти и девушка с рыжими волосами примерно такого же возраста, а вот третий альфа гораздо старше, - Стайлз, наконец-то поднял глаза на собеседника. – Ему лет тридцать пять-сорок, он лучше владеет собой и контролирует молодежь, помогает им заметать следы и оставаться незамеченными.

\- Откуда ты все это знаешь? – не скрывая удивления, спросил мужчина.

\- Просто я знаю, кто они, - пожал плечами Стайлз, - и зачем пришли в наш город.

Прежде чем Крис успел задать следующий вопрос, в гараж спустился Скотт:

\- Эллисон зовет нас за стол. Все готово.

***

Дерек снова набрал номер Питера.

\- «Аппарат абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети».

\- Черт, - он отбросил трубку и чуть сильнее прижал педаль к полу. – Айзек?

\- Я его не чую, - откликнулся Лейхе, высунув голову из окна.

\- Позвони Эрике, узнай, может быть, они нашли его, - недовольно отдал указание альфа.

Айзек послушно позвонил жене.

\- Эрика? Как ваши дела?

\- Мы на школьной стоянке, вышли сюда по запаху, след ещё совсем свежий, - откликнулась волчица. – Но он здесь не остановился, пошел дальше, похоже, в город.

\- Пусть ждут нас там, - проговорил Дерек, поворачивая к школе. – Мы их сейчас подберем.

***

\- Ужин был просто потрясный! Не знал, что ты так вкусно готовишь, Эллисон! – восхищался Стайлз.

\- Посмотрела бы я на тебя, когда ты готовил бы в таком же количестве как я и Эрика, - отмахнулась девушка.

\- Все равно: здорово, - откликнулся Стилински.

\- Спасибо, - улыбнулась Эллисон, составляя тарелки. – Я уберу. Пап, ты не мог бы уложить Макса?

Крис Арджент не сводил своего пытливого взгляда со Стайлза на протяжении всего ужина, но услышав имя внука, тут же кивнул дочери и, поднявшись из-за стола, подхватил на руки младшего Макколла, чтобы через несколько секунд быстро скрыться на втором этаже.

\- Стайлз, - Скотт мягко сжал плечо друга, - нам нужно поговорить. Идем.

Ещё раз поблагодарив Эллисон за вкусный ужин, Стайлз направился вместе со Скоттом на улицу. Макколл, словно размышляя над чем-то, сел на ступеньки крыльца и тяжело вздохнул. Немного подумав, Стайлз сел рядом.

\- Ну?.. – выжидающе посмотрел он на практиканта полиции.

\- Черт, ты же знаешь, что я не мастер откровенных разговоров, - с некоторой горечью выдал вдруг Скотт.

\- Хей, бро! Это я, Стайлз. Ты забыл, что я могу понять тебя и в нетрезвом состоянии? – шутливо пихнул его в бок Стайлз.

\- Ну, да, - улыбнулся Макколл. – Стайлз, меня… волнует то, что происходит в стае. То, что происходит с Дереком. И с тобой.

Мальчик вырос. Начал говорить на серьезные темы. Можешь собой гордиться, Стайлз.

\- Я понимаю, - кивнул Стилински.

\- Если я могу помочь тебе, вам… хоть чем-то… я готов, - сбивчиво продолжил Скотт.

\- Нет, брат, - покачал головой Стайлз, впрочем не меняясь в лице. – Не можешь. Это… не та ситуация, в который ты мог бы помочь.

Стилински перекрестил пальцы и задумчиво оперся руками на колени.

\- Ты нужен нам, Стайлз. В стае. Без тебя плохо, - просто выдохнул Скотт. – А Дерек… он… у него были причины.

\- Я знаю, - откликнулся Стилински. – Дело не в том, что я… - он задумался, подбирая слова, - обижен, хотя и это тоже, просто… он обещал, Скотт.

\- Стайлз…

\- Нет. Я знаю, что каждый из вас, из стаи, даже Джексон, хоть раз покидал пределы Бейкон Хилл и доходил до самых границ владений Кары. Правда, там вас ждала толпа оборотней, жаждущих крови и мяса, а мне после ваших визитов приходилось делать что-то, за что я потом… и сейчас себя ненавижу, но… Каждый. Но не Дерек. Он даже не попытался, - быстро протараторил Стайлз, размахивая руками. – И вообще, давай-ка, завязывай со всем этим соплежуйством: мужик, ты, или не мужик? Ты – отец семейства, оставь слезы и переживания сирым и убогим, вроде меня! – хитрая улыбка.

\- На сирого и убогого ты не похож, - с невольной улыбкой протянул Скотт.

\- Да, ладно, я неплохо прикидываюсь! – игриво приподнял брови Стайлз.

***

\- Я его не чую, - нахмурилась Эрика. – Айзек?

\- Еле-еле… Он свернул за угол.

\- Какого хрена Питер бегает от нас такими зигзагами? – недовольно поинтересовался Джексон, устало вздохнул. – Нет, серьезно! Полвечера за ним бегаем! Что случилось-то такого?

\- У меня есть к нему несколько неприятных вопросов, - коротко откликнулся Дерек, настороженно принюхиваясь.

\- О чем? – тут же подхватила эстафету вопросов Эрика.

\- О Стайлзе.

Айзек и Джексон быстро переглянулись.

\- Может, все-таки позвоним Макколлу? – осторожно предложил Уитмор.

Дерек задумчиво вздохнул. Со Скоттом дело пойдет быстрее.

\- Я сам.

***

\- Ты здорово ладишь с детьми, - все ещё давясь смехом, но более серьезно проговорил Скотт. – Макс даже к стае привыкал достаточно долго, а с тобой две минуты – и уже на руки попросился.

\- У меня была хорошая тренировка, - пожал плечами Стайлз. – Моему крестнику почти четыре.

\- Крестнику? – не понимающе повторил Макколл.

\- Угу. И поверь мне на слово: нет ничего более ужасного, чем чистокровный оборотень пеленочного возраста! Я думал, что не выживу, - с ласковой улыбкой проговорил Стайлз.

\- У тебя была жизнь… в течение этих трех лет, - неловко выдал Скотт.

Стайлз на мгновение замолк, а затем, положив руку другу на плечо, проговорил:

\- 90 процентов времени мне хотелось подохнуть.

\- А остальные десять? – заинтересованно спросил Макколл.

\- Остальные десять занимал Дани, - взмахнул руками Стайлз.

\- Дани? Странное имя, - усмехнулся Скотт.

\- Вообще-то он – Даниил, - пояснил Стилински. – И ему повезло с именем гораздо больше, чем мне.

Смех, который накрыл их словно волной, эхом отскакивал от стен дома.

\- Ой, извини, Дерек звонит. Я должен ответить, - смаргивая слезы, проговорил Макколл.

\- Конечно, - кивнул Стайлз, пытаясь отдышаться.

Скотт поднялся на ноги и скрылся в доме.

***

\- Слушаю, - голос Скотта был подозрительно веселым.

\- Питер у тебя не появлялся? – просто поинтересовался Дерек, не тратя времени на приветствия.

\- Нет. Здесь только Стайлз, - не скрывая непонимания, протянул Скотт в ответ.

Сердце ёкнуло и замерло.

\- Он ещё у тебя? – глухо проговорил Хейл.

\- Да. И уходить пока не собирался. Что случилось? – без пауз высказал вопрос Макколл.

\- Питер куда-то пропал, не отвечает на звонки и теперь бегает от нас по всему городу, - более подробно объяснил Дерек.

\- Мне присоединится к вам? – тут же спросил Скотт.

\- Нет. Останься дома и побудь со Стайлзом, - покачал головой Дерек. – Как только он уйдет, позвони мне.

\- Понял, - кратко откликнулся парень. – Погоди секундочку… - было слышно, как Скотт открывает дверь.

\- Что такое? – тут же напрягся Дерек.

\- Стайлз исчез.

***

По странному стечению обстоятельств, стоило Скотту скрыться за дверью, у Стайлза тоже зазвонил телефон. Вытащив трубку, он увидел имя, которое не ожидал увидеть вообще никогда.

\- Какого черта? – спросил он, принимая вызов.

\- У меня проблемы, - раздался тревожный голос Питера.

\- Какие, на фиг, проблемы? – чуть ли не прошипел Стайлз, раздражение нарастало волнами.

\- Дерек попросил у меня архив, а файлы, которые его наверняка заинтересуют, засекречены, - быстро пояснил старший из Хейлов. – Я не стал дожидаться его вопросов и ушел. Теперь бегаю по городу от стаи в полном составе.

\- Ты вообще соображаешь, что делаешь? – ошарашено поинтересовался Стилински.

\- Знаешь, после моего последнего разговора с племянником у меня резко пропало желание общаться с ним вообще, - ехидно протянул Питер.

\- Так. Где ты сейчас?

\- Ам… Я учуял одного из альф и пошел по следу. Сейчас я где-то возле клуба «Терра Нова»… - услышав название, Стайлз замер. – А что?

\- Значит так, - Стайлз подхватился с места и сразу перешел на бег. – Ты сейчас берешь ноги в руки и валишь оттуда. Немедленно. Ясно?

\- Понял, - кратко откликнулся Питер.

***

Сказав, чтобы Скотт немедленно выдвигался к ним, Дерек положил трубку и тревожно осмотрелся по сторонам. Что-то не так. Нехорошее предчувствие…

\- Дерек! – Айзек показался из-за поворота. – Я его почуял совсем рядом!

\- Идем, - тут же сорвался с места Дерек.

Выскочив возле клуба «Терра Нова»,  он настороженно принюхался. В нос ударил резкий чужеродный запах. Альфа. Дерек глухо зарычал. В следующий момент до его слуха донеслось рычание и звуки драки.

\- Питер, - коротко проговорил Джексон, тоже принюхиваясь.

\- Эрика, проследи, чтобы никто из людей не сунулся в этот переулок, - коротко бросил девушке Дерек.

Они буквально влетели в небольшой проулок между клубом и каким-то пустым складом. Зрелище было впечатляющее. Избитый Питер в обращенном состоянии, пошатываясь, пытался уворачиваться от ударов высокого молодого альфы с темными короткими волосами. Когда Питер отлетел и упал от очередного удара, Дерек подлетел к альфе и, схватив его за куртку, отшвырнул в сторону, выпуская наружу накопившуюся ярость. Джексон и Айзек тут же встали по бокам, прикрывая от нападения тяжело дышащего Питера.

Незнакомый альфа принял человеческий облик и поднялся на ноги, неторопливо одергивая одежду.

\- Так-так-так. Вы посмотрите, кто пришел. Дерек Хейл. А я уже думал, что ты никогда не покажешься, - голос у альфы был противный, приторный как патока.

\- Вежливые люди сначала представляются, - с рыком откликнулся Дерек, внимательно наблюдая за движениями противника.

\- «Вежливые» - ключевое слово, к счастью, это не про меня, - натужно улыбнувшись,  откликнулся альфа.

\- Я заметил, - в тон ему откликнулся Хейл, демонстрируя клыки.

\- Меньше слов - больше дела, - быстро проговорил мужчина, бросаясь на Дерека.

Они закружились в смертоносном клубке. Отросшие когти вспарывали одежду, а клыки пытались добраться до горла соперника. Дерек, сжав одну руку альфы, ударил противника по лицу, а затем потянулся к его горлу. Однако чужака это только раззадорило: он медленно вывернул руку Хейла, ударил его головой, а затем, явно смакуя каждое движение, ударил другой рукой по его животу, расцарапывая бок до крови. Джексон, обратившись, набросился на альфу со спины, но тот, шутя, отшвырнул его к стенке. К противоположной стене через мгновение отлетел Айзек, также попытавшийся отвлечь чужака от своего альфы. Дерек к тому моменту уже срегенерировал и был готов продолжить знакомство. Он выкинул руку, целясь когтями в область сердца, однако незнакомец его опередил, схватив Хейла за горло и слегка приподняв над землей.

\- Ты влез не в свое дело, Дерек Хейл, - с рыком протянул альфа. – И поплатишься за это.

Дерек собирался, было, ответить что-нибудь в рыкающей манере, как вдруг что-то пронеслось прямо мимо него – в следующее мгновение Хейл лежал на земле и смотрел на Стайлза, с изумительной легкостью прижимающего альфу к стене за горло.

\- Стайлз? – удивленно проговорил Айзек, придерживая Питера от падения.

Альфа дернулся и попытался достать клыками до лица Стилински.

\- Рад тебя видеть, Майк, - почти ласково прорычал Стайлз, сверкая своими зелеными глазами. Чужак дернулся, пытаясь оттолкнуть парня, но тот лишь сильнее припечатал его к стенке.

\- Стайлз? – позвал свою пару Дерек, осторожно поднимаясь на ноги. – Стайлз?

\- Я говорил, чтобы ты не лез! – обнажив клыки , прорычал тот Хейлу.

\- Стилински… - прошипел альфа по имени Майк. – Мы долго искали твое слабое место. Представь наше удивление, когда им оказалась твоя первая стая!

Стайлз от души ударил его по лицу, альфа сплюнул кровь и улыбнулся. Джексон, Айзек, Питер, подошедшая Эрика – все изумленно смотрели на Стилински. Дерек медленно приближался к Стайлзу, стараясь не делать лишних движений. Что-то подсказывало ему, что мельтешить не стоит. Наверное, это было чувство безграничного безумия и ярости, которые он ощутил, прислушавшись к Стайлзу.

\- Стайлз, успокойся, - мягко проговорил Дерек.

\- Я просил тебя не мешать мне. Я же сказал, что разберусь с этим бардаком, - все ещё с рыком повторил Стилински, ещё сильнее сжимая горло чужого альфы.

\- Стайлз! – в проулке появился запыхавшийся Скотт. – Что ты делаешь?

\- Бро, я тебя люблю, но лучше не лезь, - более спокойно откликнулся Стайлз, даже не поворачиваясь к Макколлу.

\- Стилински, хорош, стоить из себя рэмбо! Если ты убьешь его, то станешь альфой! – не выдержал Джексон.

\- Уитмор, он держит альфу над землей одной рукой, - одернул того Айзек.

\- Тише! – прикрикнул на них Дерек. – Стайлз, успокойся. Джексон прав. Ты не можешь убить его, не став альфой. Ты ведь не хочешь этого…

\- Дерек, - Стайлз убрал клыки, но его глаза все ещё горели странным зеленым цветом. – Ты ведь уже понял, что я – непростая бета, верно? Поэтому и бегал за Питером, чтобы узнать правду. Но поскольку расспросить его ты ещё не успел, я кое-что поясню, - он чуть ослабил хватку, и альфа с наслаждением вздохнул. – Я не могу стать альфой.

С этими словами Стайлз погрузил руку в тело мужчины, чтобы через мгновение вырвать его сердце. Альфа осел на землю и, в конце концов, упал лицом вниз. Стилински окончательно принял человеческий вид, шутливо подбросил окровавленное сердце на ладони, а затем бросил его Дереку.

\- Один есть. Два осталось, - мягко проговорил Стайлз, а затем повернулся к выходу из проулка, собираясь уйти.

\- Стоять, - Дерек нахмурился и постарался вложить в голос побольше металла, хотя хотелось схватить Стайлза за одежду, обнять и спрятать от всего мира.

Стайлз замер и медленно повернулся.

\- Сейчас мы едем домой, ты отмоешь руки, сядешь… - Дерек внимательно всматривался в дорогое лицо. – И мы поговорим.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *с латыни «tenebris» переводится «темный»  
> _______________________  
> *Герой фильма «Трансформеры»


	9. Chapter 9

***

\- В этом доме есть выпивка? – деловито спросил Стайлз, расстегивая свой длинный плащ.

\- Где-то был виски, - задумчиво откликнулась Эрика.

\- На кухне, - уточнил Питер. – Под раковиной.

\- Я принесу, - эхом проговорил Айзек.

Стайлз пожал плечами, повесил плащ на вешалку и прошел в гостиную, где тут же упал в пустое кресло.

\- Итак. Мы приехали в твой дом, я сел, - он взмахнул руками. – Теперь мы можем поговорить.

\- Что ты такое? – просто спросил Дерек, останавливаясь напротив Стайлза.

Тот задумчиво обвел взглядом выжидающих бет, а затем посмотрел на Хейла.

\- Как много ты знаешь?

\- В волчьем обличье у тебя есть Имя, - утверждающе проговорил Дерек. – Имя имеют только альфы, старейшины и, как выяснилось, особенные беты. Так что ты?

Стайлз опустил взгляд на свои руки.

\- Мне принесут выпить или нет?

\- Не увиливай, - с нажимом проговорил Дерек, не отпуская Стайлза взглядом.

\- В Англии ему подобных называли Гвелды*, - вдруг заговорил вместо Стайлза Питер. Он прошелся по гостиной и остановился у окна, сложив руки на груди. – В Америки мы привыкли называть их – Видящие.

\- Видящие? – повторил Скотт, сидящий на диване. – Что это значит?

Дерек воспринимал слова Питера, как фоновый звук, запоминая сказанное, но не концентрируя на нем внимание. Он смотрел на Стайлза, который, получив бокал с виски, пил медленными глотками, смакуя каждую каплю алкоголя. По резко заблестевшим глазам было видно, что он отключил регенерацию, чтобы почувствовать опьянение.

\- Есть три признака Видящих. Во-первых, это обращенные беты, во-вторых, их глаза в обращенным состоянии – зеленые, а не желтые или золотые, в-третьих, они сильнее любой беты физически и фактически приравниваются по силе к альфам, - продолжил Питер.

\- Твою. Мать, - ошарашено выдавил Джексон.

\- Маму не тронь, - шутливо погрозил ему пальцем слегка нетрезвый Стайлз. – Эрика, дорогая, не нальешь мне ещё капельку?

\- Тебе хватит, - покачала головой волчица.

\- Бука, - Стилински сорвался с места, подхватил початую бутылку и вернулся в кресло, по пути наполняя бокал. – Сам справлюсь.

\- Видящий. Как это связано с особыми способностями? Что… что тебе подвластно? – немного погодя, сформулировал новую череду вопросов Дерек.

На лице Стайлза царила блаженная улыбка. Судя по ощущениям, он находился в том состоянии, когда твои движения затуманены, а разум поразительно четко мыслит.

\- Что я могу? Я могу видеть и влиять на связи между членами стаи, могу увеличить физическую силу стаи, могу… Питер расскажи, ты. В конце концов, ты у нас хранитель семейных знаний, - глупо хихикая, ответил Стилински.

\- Видящим доступно больше, чем обычным людям или оборотням, - тяжело вздохнул старший Хейл. – Они ощущают чужые эмоции, привязанности, могут управлять ими. Сильнейшие из Видящих были способны внушать мысли и читать их, а одна дамочка в семнадцатом веке, вообще, видела будущее.

\- То есть, фактически, Видящие – это оборотни-экстрасенсы, что ли? – предложил аналогию Скотт.

\- Нет, - покачал головой Питер. – Они сильнее.

\- А что за фигня там со связями? – ни черта не понимая, спросил Уитмор.

\- Ну, например, цвет связи между парой, скажем, между Эрикой и Айзеком, - быстро затараторил Стайлз, - не розовый или красный – чертовы стереотипы – а бордовый. Цвет дружбы – например, Скотт и Айзек, - синий, цвет связи «мать-дитя», это Эллисон и Макс – светло-желтый, я бы сказал – песочный, цвет других семейных связей - Дерек и Питер – зеленый, цвет соперничества – Джексон и Скотт – оранжевый, ну и моя любимая связь «Альфа-Бета» - девственно белый цвет, - Стилински допил налитый виски. – Вопросы?

Дерек внимательно наблюдал, как Стайлз придирчиво рассматривал стакан в своих руках, затем отставил его и начал пить виски из горла.

\- А что там касательно силы?.. – поинтересовалась Эрика, устроившись на диване рядом со Скоттом.

\- Если я признаю Дерека альфой, я получу доступ к вашей волчьей сути и смогу пошарить в её параметрах. И тогда… - Стайлз игриво щелкнул пальцами, - я смогу наделить, ну например, тебя, Эрика, такой силой, что ты сожрешь оставшихся альф на завтрак.

Стая ошеломленно замолчала и переглянулась между собой.

\- Так вот почему тебя забрала Кара, - понимающе протянул Макколл.

Стайлз замер, так и не донеся бутылку до рта. Дерек, воспользовавшись моментом, выхватил алкоголь из его рук и угрожающе зарычал, когда Стилински попытался отобрать вожделенный продукт. По связям между ними Хейл ощущал тоску и гнетущее Стайлза чувство вины. Ну, уж нет. Теперь он узнает все…

\- Стайлз, - Дерек мягко прикоснулся к плечу молодого мужчины. – Расскажи нам.

\- Что? – горько усмехнулся Стилински. – Что ты хочешь знать?

\- Все, - почти хором проговорили присутствующие.

\- Вы сами напросились, - уточнил Стайлз, размахивая руками и блаженно прикрыв залитые алкоголем глаза. – В свое первое полнолуние я попытался убить Кару. Я почти добрался до её горла, но она оказалась сильнее. Я тогда ещё мало что понимал из всей этой фигни с Видящими, и она заставила меня подчиниться… - Стайлз замолчал, прикусив свою губу.

\- Что она заставила тебя сделать? – Дерек нахмурился: ярость клокотала в нем, уподобившись внеочередному Везувию.

Стайлз сжал кулаки, прикрыл глаза, тяжело вздохнул, а затем тихо откликнулся:

\- Кара заставила меня переспать с ней.

Тишина оглушала. Реально оглушала. Казалось, что кто-то резко выкачал все звуки из мира, оставив только пустоту. Стая переглядывалась между собой, словно пытаясь понять, как нужно правильнее отреагировать на эти слова. Питер смотрел на Стайлза, как на диковинную скотинку, которую выставили на всеобщее обозрение. Дерек, стоявший к Стилински почти вплотную, резко отшатнулся, словно от пощечины, и недоверчиво нахмурился.

\- Но… Это… - попытался разрушить тишину Скотт. – Это…

\- Не трудись. Вы же хотели знать, - пьяненько улыбнулся Стайлз, обнимая себя руками. – Это ещё не самое страшное из моих преступлений.

\- Что это значит? – хрипло проговорил Дерек.

\- Я, наверное, спрошу ещё раз, - не меняя неуместно глупого выражения лица, откликнулся Видящий. – Ты ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО хочешь это знать?

\- Да.

\- Ты помнишь, как развлекалась время от времени Кара? – невинно начал новые откровения Стайлз.

\- Она охотилась на более слабые стаи, - кивнул Дерек.

\- Именно. Она охотилась, чтобы заполучить сердце альфы, - подмигнул ему Стилински. – Понимаешь, о чем я?

\- Что это значит? – тут же спросила Эрика.

\- Если вырвать сердце альфы и съесть его сырым, оно увеличит твою физическую силу и сопротивляемость акониту и рябине. Ещё это сильнейший афродизиак. А также сильнейший наркотик в мире оборотней, - мягко ответил ей Питер.

\- И Кара давно на игле, - пояснил Стайлз. – Как только у нее начинались первые признаки ломки, она отправляла меня к следующей стае. Я строил из себя приблудного омегу, меня принимали в стаю, я становился своим… а потом по приказу Кары, убивал одного из самых значимых членов стаи и исчезал. Чаще всего это была пара альфы.

\- Вот почему ты… - Дерек не закончил предложения, не желая выносить на всеобщий суд ещё и чувства Стайлза.

\- Да, - просто кивнул Стайлз, поднимаясь с кресла. От резкого движения его зашатало и повело в сторону. – Та-а-ак. Надо вспомнить, как ведет себя мое вестибулярный аппарат после такого количества выпитого, - он, пошатываясь, вышел на улицу.

***

\- Я не помню, чтобы разрешал тебе уходить, - Дерек показался на крыльце, стоило Стайлзу добрести до края леса.

\- По-моему, ты слишком занят принятием решения: убить меня или изнасиловать, - уцепившись за ближайшее дерево откликнулся Стайлз.

\- Я не собираюсь тебя ни убивать, ни насиловать, - широко распахнув глаза, проговорил Хейл.

\- Свежо предание да верится с трудом, - честно ответил ему Стилински.

\- Я все понимаю. И почему ты считаешь себя виноватым, и почему отталкиваешь меня, - абсолютно серьезно вдруг сказал Дерек. – Ты… считаешь, что после всего содеянного, недостоин быть со мной?

\- А разве нет? – почти трезво посмотрел на альфу Стайлз.

\- Ну, ты должен помнить, что я не очень умело выражаю свои чувства, - Дерек медленно приближался к Стилински. – Однако я ещё способен разобраться в том, что передается по нашим связям. И я знаю, что тебе был противен каждый миг, который ты провел, трахаясь с кем-то другим.

\- Фи, - Стайлз икнул. – Как грубо.

Дерек остановился в паре шагов от него и теперь внимательно вглядывался в полупьяное лицо своей пары.

\- Черт, я уже забыл, когда в последний раз так напивался, - снова икнул Стилински. – Забыл, как это делается.

\- Это уж точно, - хмыкнул Дерек. – Пьянь подзаборная.

\- Так уж сразу и подзаборная! – взмахнул руками Стайлз.

Хейл невольно рассмеялся, глядя на раскрасневшегося с ослабшей координацией молодого мужчину.

\- А знаешь, о чем я сейчас думаю? – вдруг спросил у него Стайлз.

\- По-моему, из нас двоих Видящий – ты, - насмешливо напомнил Дерек.

\- Язва, - откликнулся Стилински. – Я хочу, чтобы ты меня поцеловал. Прямо здесь и сейчас.

Больше ему просить не пришлось.

Современный кинематограф охарактеризовал бы этот поцелуй, как поцелуй влюбленных после долгой-долгой разлуки. В нем была страсть, было ожидание. Дерек впивался в рот Стайлза, уподобившись пиявке. Нежно посасывал его губы, исследовал его язык, а руками поглаживал лицо, оглаживал скулы и дергал за отросшие волосы.

***

\- Мама с папой целуются, - патетично проговорила Эрика, подсматривая за Стайлзом и Дереком в окно.

\- Приятно, когда вокруг царит любовь и взаимопонимание, - в тон ей протянул Айзек, пряча волчицу в своих объятьях.

\- Отойдите от окна и закройте шторы, если не хотите, чтобы папочка лишил вас сладкого, а за одно и возможности в принципе что-то есть, за вмешательство в свою личную жизнь, - Питер был как никогда грозен и серьезен.

\- Фи! Сразу видно, что ты не мамочка! – широко улыбнулась Эрика, откидывая голову на плечо мужу.

***

\- Ничего не хочешь мне ещё рассказать? – тихо спросил Дерек, обнимая Стайлза.

Они сидели под деревом недалеко от дома стаи. Стайлз оккупировал колени Хейла, засунул руки ему под футболку и грел ладони на его спине. Дерек же то неторопливо поглаживал свою пару по спине, то оглаживал бока, иногда сползая руками Стайлзу на бедра.

\- Этот альфа, Майк, - тихо начал Стилински, не поднимая лица. – Я убил его сестру на следующий день после того, как… переспал с ней.

Дерек невольно напрягся. Умом он уже простил Стайлза, прекрасно понимая, что тот делал все, чтобы выжить, а значит он, Хейл, не имеет никакого права на него злиться, но сердце все ещё болезненно сжималось при упоминании физической измены.

\- Девушка-альфа – Клаудия. Знаешь, она чем-то похожа на Лидию. Хотя, если подумать, чисто внешне. У нее похожие глаза и волосы, - Стайлз сделал вид, что не заметил, как напряжение проскользнуло по телу Дерека, и тот невольно рыкнул. – Спокойно, волчара, с ней я не спал.

\- Какое облегчение, - действительно облегченно вздохнул Дерек.

\- Я спал с её парой, - оглушил его очередным признанием Стайлз.

\- Но… это невозможно, - наконец, проговорил Хейл.

\- Она ему ещё не призналась. Не знала, как рассказать об оборотнях и прочей ерунде. И я этим воспользовался, сначала трахнув парня, – кстати, он был на тебя похож – а потом - художественно разбросав его кишки по спальне, - Стилински прикрыл глаза и потерся носом о плечо Дерека.

\- Скотт  рассказал, что ты говорил Крису. О трех альфах, - предупредил его Хейл.

\- Скотт – трепло и шпион, - резюмировал Стайлз. – Третий альфа – Моран Адар. Его жена умерла лет шесть назад от рака, так что мне достались его дочки-близняшки. Я убил их у него на глазах.

\- Стайлз, - Дерек позвал парня, ожидая, что тот поднимет на него свои глаза. – Ты не виноват.

\- Я – убийца, Дерек. Они пришли в город, чтобы заманить сюда меня, а не причинять беспокойство тебе или стае, - он поерзал на коленях альфы. – Уверен, если бы я не появился сейчас, они бы принялись за вас. А я не мог этого допустить.

\- Ты – часть стаи. Хоть и отрицаешь это, - самодовольно протянул Дерек.

\- Я – твоя пара Хейл. Мать-Волчица. Видящий. Большинство моих инстинктов кричат: «ЗАЩИТИ СТАЮ!!» - и бегают с транспарантами по нервной системе, пока я не обращу на них свое внимание, - Стайлз немного отстранился от Дерека и, вытащив руки из-под футболки оборотня, положил их тому на шею. – Поэтому сейчас я уйду, а ты не будешь мне мешать.

\- Ты никуда не пойдешь без меня, - несогласно покачал головой альфа.

\- Дерек, я – взрослый мальчик и могу гулять по городу без клыкастой няньки, - настойчиво проговорил Стайлз, поглаживая Хейла по загривку.

\- Никуда, - упрямо закачал головой Дерек, плавясь под нежными прикосновениями своей строптивой пары.

\- Дерек, - Стайлз сжал руками его лицо и, наклонившись, коротко его поцеловал. – Меня терзают сомнения относительно природы моих чувств, но мне хорошо с тобой. Но разобраться с альфами я должен сам, - он ещё раз прижался к губам Хейла, чтобы потом резко отстраниться и подняться на ноги. – Не мешай мне.

**_ТРИ ГОДА НАЗАД…_ **

_\- Они не торопились, когда уходили, - задумчиво протянул Питер, окидывая долгим взглядом царивший в доме идеальный порядок._

_Место расположения мобильника Стайлза отследил друг Джексона – Дэнни. Парень потратил на это почти сутки, но справился с задачей. Как оказалось, Кара спрятала Стилински за респектабельным фасадом большого особняка с тремя этажами, бассейном, теннисным кортом и цветущим садом, аромат из которого полностью забивал волчье обоняние, перебивая все возможные запахи. Волчата, то и дело, срывались на оглушительное чихание, разносившееся по пустому дому долгим эхом._

_\- Дерек! – Скотт стремительно вбежал в комнату Кары, которую осматривал альфа. – Мы нашли дверь в подвал и…_

_\- Что? – рыкнул Дерек, тут же направившись вниз._

_\- Дверь закрыта, но там пахнет Стайлзом, - сбивчиво договорил Макколл. – И кровью._

_Младший Хейл непроизвольно сорвался на бег, пока спускался на первый этаж, пронесся по коридору, быстро спустился по подвальной лестнице и очутился у тяжелой железной двери, возле которой его ждал Бойд. Ухватившись за выступающий край, они открыли её достаточно широко, чтобы туда мог протиснуться каждый из стаи._

_Стоило Дереку шагнуть внутрь, в нос ударил знакомый аромат Стайлза, смешанный с острым, кричащим запахом крови. Питер, зашедший следом, быстро нашел включатель, и помещение озарилось желтым светом единственной лампочки._

_\- Твою… мать… - тяжело дыша простонала Эрика._

_Все было залито кровью._

_\- Может, это не его кровь, - неуверенно предположил Айзек, осторожно придерживая Рейнс за талию._

_\- Мальчик прав, - подхватил дельную мысль Питер, наблюдая за ужасом на лице племянника. – Это может быть имитация…_

_\- Это его кровь, - тихо выдохнул Дерек, и стая резко заткнулась, не решаясь высказать какие-либо другие предположения._

_Дерек прошел по комнате, бегая взглядом от одного предмета к другому: возле стены весели наполовину расшатанные цепи в мелких каплях красной жидкости, более внушительные представители цепей, свешивались с потолка, а на полу прямо под ними растекалась лужа крови размером с небольшое озеро. У одной из стен, немного в стороне, стоял хирургический столик с многочисленным инструментарием, от которого также несло кровью Стайлза. Волчья суть Дерека в ужасе осматривалась по сторонам, с каждым разом чувствуя все больше и больше боли, страха и отчаянья. Тоска и боязнь за Стайлза затопили его существо, пустили корни в самое сердце, разрушая даже намеки на спокойствие или равнодушие. Волк рвался на волю – бежать, искать, спасать невыносимого непослушного Стилински._

_\- Что это? – Джексон, до этого момента молчавший, указал на абсолютно неуместную в данной ситуации подарочную коробку, повязанную розовым бантом, которая стояла в самом темном углу подвала._

_Дерек, подняв неожиданный подарок с пол, настороженно прислушался – внутри ничего не тикало, значит не бомба. Тогда он, потянув за бант, снял крышку, и обнаружил в двух углублениях коробки две вещи: телефон Стайлза и небольшую шкатулку размером с его ладонь. У телефона была прикреплена записка с надписью: «Нажми кнопку вызова»._

_\- Здравствуй Дерек! – раздался счастливый голос Кары. – Если мои подсчеты оказались верны, ты вычислил месторасположение дома и сейчас стоишь посреди обители, в которой Стайлз провел последнюю неделю. Как тебе оформление? – младший Хейл невольно зарычал. – Я старалась. Но, как ты уже заметил, я оставила не только эту запись, но и небольшой сувенир. Открой коробку._

_Дерек, подцепив крышку шкатулки когтем, выполнил указание. В окружение тошнотворно розой ткани лежал кусочек кожи и мышц, вырезанный в форме сердца. Принюхавшись, Дерек замер как от смертельного выстрела – это была кожа Стайлза._

_\- Ну, как тебе? Понравилось? – запись продолжала звучать из динамиков телефона. – Я о-о-очень старалась. Вырезала прямо по живому пря-я-я-ямо напротив настоящего сердца. В конце концов, не могла же я оставить тебя совсем без Стайлза? Это было бы очень жестоко!_

_Волчата за его спиной словно сжались в комок, прижались друг к другу в поисках тепла и защиты, а затем по подвалу пронесся жалобный скулеж._

_\- Так или иначе, поясню: если ты хотя бы дернешься последовать за мной, вернуть свою пару или причинить мне вред… - Кара сделала драматичную паузу. – Я буду высылать тебе Стайлза по кусочкам. И начну с пальцев ног, чтобы растянуть удовольствие. Люблю, целую, обнимаю._

_Запись закончилась каким-то шумом и треском, а затем повисла тишина._

**_СЕЙЧАС_ **

Телефон не прекращая пел «Everybody Loves Me» уже по третьему кругу. Простонав что-то в подушку, Стайлз со второй попытки нащупал телефон, с четвертой попытки открыл глаза и с n-нного раза нажал на надпись: «Принять вызов».

\- Труп у аппарата, - простонал он.

\- Дядя Стайлз! Дядя Стайлз! – оглушил его собеседник.

\- А! Привет, бандит! – Стайлз оторвал голову от подушки и сменил голос на счастливый. – Как там мой любимый крестник?

\- Дядя Стайлз! Когда ты приедешь? Ты обещал помочь мне собрать модель римской галеры! Ты ОБЕЩАЛ! – протараторил юный оборотень по ту сторону телефонной связи.

\- Дани, не тараторь! Это моя привилегия! Я помню, что обещал. Но я также помню, что ты обещал мне слушаться отца, а согласно моим данным, ты пренебрегаешь своим обещанием, - шутливо проговорил Стилински, сев на кровати и потирая сонные глаза.

Мальчишка, казалось, стушевался, не зная, как выкрутиться, и Стайлз невольно улыбнулся.

\- А…я…мне сты-ы-ыдно-о-о… - растянул слова его крестник, зная, что дядя не поверит, но проверить реакцию стоит.

\- Дани! – грозно проговорил имя мальчика Стайлз, строя недовольство. – Даю тебе последний шанс!

\- Да-да-да-да-да-да! Я готов! Уже! Готов! Что? Что? Что? – снова сорвался на речитатив волчонок.

Стилински рассмеялся и провел рукой по волосам.

\- Верни телефон отцу, и я подумаю…

\- Да, сэр! Так точно, сэр! Уже выполняю, сэр! – в трубке было отчетливо слышно, как ребенок куда-то бежит. – Возвращаю, сэр!

Судя по звукам, телефон действительно переместился, и на какое-то время повисла тишина, которая ласкала уши Стайлза, после звонкого голоса мальчика.

\- Все равно не понимаю, как ты это делаешь… - выдохнул Марк в трубку.

\- Талант, дружище, - ухмыляясь, откликнулся Стайлз. – Есть что-нибудь для меня?

\- Да, - согласился с ним мужчина. – Кара возвращается из Вашингтона.

Стайлз резко замер на кровати.

\- Когда? – сглотнув, спросил он.

\- В течение этой недели. Стайлз, ей уже доложили, что ты исчез, - ответил Марк беспокойным голосом. – Она пойдет следом.

\- Я знаю. Ты предупредил остальных? – более или менее пришел в себя Стилински.

\- Да. Они в курсе.

\- Марк, - ровно проговорил Стайлз, поднимаясь, наконец, на ноги. – Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал ещё кое-что для меня.

\- Весь во внимании, дружище, - откликнулся оборотень.

***

Стайлз шел по следу. Он редко позволял своему волчьему началу полностью перехватывать инициативу, но в данной ситуации, ему нужен был быстрый результат. Он смотрел на мир через призму взгляда волка и Видящего, принюхивался к каждому аромату и четко продумывал каждый последующий шаг. Очень скоро ему повезло: след был ещё совсем свежий, альфа прошла здесь меньше часа назад. Стайлз тихо вздохнул, вдыхая только её запах, который тут же заполнил легкие. Она пахла тоской. Буквально провоняла ею.  Противный аромат.

Стилински осмотрелся по сторонам – он был в жилом квартале на другом конце города по отношению к своему дому. Здесь домики были более приземистые, однотипные, новый вариант «американской мечты». Но Стайлза интересовали не эти образцы современного капитализма, а развалины старой лесопилки в конце улицы. Запах определенно вел туда. Если бы его можно было окрасить, он бы вилял между домами и выходил к самой кромке леса. Остановившись у деревьев, Стайлз снова принюхался.

Так и есть. Второй альфа. Моран. Умен, ничего не скажешь… Но не стоило ему прислоняться к дереву – остался и цвет, и запах. Поправив рукава плаща, Стайлз вошел в лес. Через некоторое время он прислушался – до него доносились два идеальных сердцебиения.

Улыбка тронула его губы. Ждут. Засаду устроили.  Понимают, что в открытом бою у них маловато шансов. Даже вдвоем. Наверняка и ловушек понаставили. Готовились, как никак. Вспомнилось, откровение Морана, что месть должна быть холодной и красивой. Может быть, он и прав. Стайлз действительно заслуживает мести. И поэтому и только поэтому, он сейчас не заглядывает вперед.  Хотя… Это не первый раз, когда будущее слишком очевидно.

***

\- Хэй! Кто-нибудь откроет мне дверь или нет? – тяжело дыша прокричал Стайлз, стоя на крыльце дома Хейлов.

Дверь открыл Айзек, который смотрел на Стилински абсолютно недоумевающим взглядом.

\- Стайлз? Что ты… - он замер, окинув оборотня быстрым взглядом. – Что с твоими руками?

\- А? – Стайлз поднял руки, покрытые кровью до середины предплечья, и беззаботно взмахнул ими вместе с пакетом, зажатым в правом кулаке. – Фигня! Где Дерек? Я с подарками!!

\- Какие к черту подарки? – Дерек спустился по лестнице.

Стайлз влетел в коридор, всучил пакет растерянному Питеру, показавшемуся из кухни, и, схватив Дерека за рукав, потянул к выходу.

\- Ты идешь со мной! – воскликнул Стайлз, волоча за собой ни хрена не понимающего альфу.

\- Стайлз, какого черта? – Дерек вырвал руку из цепких пальцев Стилински и посмотрел на него.

Стайлз красноречиво окинул его долгим взглядом, облизнул губы и быстро ответил:

\- Или ты идешь со мной, или адреналиновый трах у меня будет с кем-то другим.

В этот же момент до нюха Дерека донесся аромат, который Стайлз, видимо, отчаянно глушил. Желание обладать этой болтливой сволочью превысило все возможные лимиты, и Дерек сорвался с места, скрывшись в лесу, следом за Стайлзом.

\- Что это было? – шокировано поинтересовался Айзек, закрывая входную дверь.

\- Похоже, наша мамочка развела папочку на секс, - пожала плечами Эрика, поглощая абрикосовое варенье.

\- Прекрати их так называть! – недовольный голос Бойда донесся из гостиной.

\- А что в пакете? – спросила у Питера Эрика.

Старший из Хейлов развернул нежданный презент Стайлза и хмыкнул.

\- Подумаешь, два сердца. Подумаешь, альф, - Питер тяжело вздохнул и направился к двери. – Пойду, прикопаю этот сувенир, пока никто не решил стать наркоманом.

***

Дверь в комнату Стайлза они снесли за ненадобностью. Хозяин комнаты вцепился в плечи Дерека, выгибаясь дугой, чтобы потереться пахом о бедро Хейла, и сладко стонал, не прерывая поцелуя. Дерек не знал, что делать: он, то цеплялся за бока Стайлза, то проводил по позвоночнику, то пытался вылизывать ему шею, но Стилински тут же утягивал его в поцелуй.

Это было жарко? О, да! Ощущения скатывались в тугой комок, где-то внизу живота, угрожая взорваться нехилым фейерверком. Стайлз, хоть и вытянулся, все равно привстал на цыпочки, чтобы их лица были на одном уровне во время поцелуя. Адреналин, который нахлынул на него после смерти альф, снес все возражения, уничтожил сомнения, задвинул чувства куда-то далеко и надолго и требовал, кричал, умолял Стайлза пойти и трахнуться с Дереком Хейлом. Именно с Дереком Хейлом.

Кожанка оборотня, которую тот, каким-то неведаным образом, умудрился надеть прежде, чем помчаться за Стайлзом, отправилась в короткий полет и осталась валяться в коридоре у входа в спальню. Стайлз выпустил когти, пропоров насквозь белоснежную майку Хейла и разодрав кожу. Дерек, не ожидавший подобной агрессии, рыкнул и в отместку прикусил нижнюю губу парня до крови, слизывая выступившие капли.

\- Да, снимешь ты эту майку когда-нибудь!! – с рычанием вскрикнул Стайлз, потянув вышеуказанный предмет за край.

Дерек, тут же приняв намек к сведению, стянул с себя майку и рванул рубашку на Стайлзе. Та разошлась с легким протестом, пуговицы барабанной дробью покатились по полу, но своего Хейл добился – кожа. Склонившись, Дерек провел языком по бледной молочной коже Стайлза, облизывая проступающие ключицы и скользя носом по яремной впадине между ними. Стилински, запустив руки в волосы Дерека, мягко пропускал пряди между пальцами, прижимая голову Хейла к своему телу, и выгибал спину, пытаясь снова прижаться пахом к желанному телу.

\- Де-е-е-е-еррр-е-ек! – утробное рычание смешавшееся со стоном прокатилось по альфе, крупной дрожью. Его член, ещё запертый в джинсы, болезненно ныл и грозил вот-вот прорвать ширинку к чертовой матери.

Стайлз откинулся назад, падая на кровать и утягивая за собой своего мужчину. Оказавшись, наконец, в горизонтальной плоскости, он снова впился в рот Дерека поцелуем, проскользил руками по крутым мышцам от груди к пупку, нежно погладил кожу вдоль края джинсов, запустил руки под ткань и сжал ягодицы Дерека в ладонях. Тот довольно застонал, оторвался от губ Стайлза, прочертил дорожку поцелуев по скулам Стилински, добрался до ушей и стал нежно посасывать их чувствительную кожу.

Тяжелые вздохи Стайлза превращались в стон каждые две-три секунды, и Дерек откровенно наслаждался видом сходящей с ума от страсти пары. Стайлз в кой-то веки отпустил себя, не держал никаких рамок, словно не было этих трех лет, расстояния, боли и крови. Были только они. Вместе.

Хейл оставил в покое истерзанное лаской ухо и скользнул ниже, к шее. Он провел по нежной коже губами, собирая капли выступившего пота, с наслаждением покатал на языке вкус Стайлза, смешавшийся с ароматом его возбуждения, облизал каждый доступный сантиметр, а спустившись, наконец, к месту, где постоянно напряженная шея переходила в плечо, с улыбкой втянул кожу в рот, прекрасно понимая, что ЕГО метки не сойдут, даже несмотря на регенерацию.

Стайлз, тем временем, настойчиво терся о Дерека всем телом, словно вымаливая ласки и прикосновения. Ещё. Сильнее. Больше. Ещё больше. Дерек… Крышу снесло окончательно, стоило Хейлу поставить первый засос. Стайлз сильнее стиснул его ягодицы в руках и оставил в покое упругий зад Дерека только для того, чтобы вцепиться пальцами в замок на его ширинке. При этом он случайно задел член Альфы, выпиравший на джинсах внушительным бугорком. Перед глазами плыло. Мир, казалось, расплылся и отказывался соединяться воедино, оставив существовать только эту кровать. Дерек, спустившись капельку ниже, творил нечто запрещенное с сосками Стайлза, перекатывая один из них во рту, словно леденец, а другой терзая своими пальцами. Стилински снова сорвался в полурык-полустон, который сменился торжествованием – его пальцам удалось расправить с ширинкой на штанах Дерека - и он тут же запустил руку тому в трусы, чтобы сжать основание его члена.

Дерек оторвался от груди пары и, простонав что-то неразборчивое, стащил с себя джинсы, чтобы через мгновение просто разорвать эту же деталь одежды на Стайлзе. Однако прежде, чем он смог снова прижаться к тому всем телом, Стайлз толкнул его на спину и опустился сверху. Он утянул Дерека в новый поцелуй, более короткий и яростный, а затем, снова оттолкнув Хейла, спустился вниз. Стайлз прочертил языком мокрую дорожку от самого пупка до члена Дерека, потерся лицом о напряженный ствол, сжимая руками бедра альфы, и довольно заурчал, заметив ручейки смазки на головке. Дерек глухо зарычал сквозь зубы – близость Стайлза к его члену, казалось, сделала его ещё тверже, а ощущение теплого дыхания на чувствительной коже просто молило о прикосновении. Хейл запустил руки в волосы Стайлза и притянул его голову вплотную к своему члену. Стилински ещё раз скользнул дыханием по всей его длине и, наконец, прихватил головку ртом.

\- Ста-а-а-а-айлз! – Дерек редко позволял себе срываться на подобные стоны, так что Стайлз принял это как знак полнейшего одобрения своих действий и медленно опустился на член ртом, слегка втягивая щеки.

Один вид Стайлза, насаживающегося ртом на его член, почти заставил Дерека умолять Стилински двигаться быстрее, но тот, как оказалось, понял все без слов и резко вобрал в себя больше полвины естества Хейла. Он активно двигал головой, головка члена Дерека то и дело упиралась в горло, а сам альфа изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не сорваться на счастливый вой.

Когда Стайлз с пошлым, хлюпающим звуком выпустил член изо рта и поочередно облизал сначала одно, а потом второе яичко, Дерек сорвался с места, притянул его за голову к себе и, втянув поцелуй, вставил два пальца в задний проход Стилински. Стайлз утробно застонал, его тело затрясло сладостной дрожью, и он тут же подался назад, насаживаясь на растягивающие его пальцы.

\- Выеби ты меня уже, - с преддыханием выдохнул ему в лицо Стайлз, оторвавшись от поцелуя.

Дерек, в принципе, послушный волк. Особенно касательно секса. Он в то же мгновение подмял Стайлза под себя, развел ему ноги и, приставив головку к судорожно сжимающейся дырке, быстро вошел в пышущее жаром тело. Стайлз застонал в голос, а затем, прикусив губу, принялся подаваться на встречу, каждому яростному толчку.

\- Трахни-трахни-трахни-меня… Господи! – бормотал Стилински тяжело дыша.

Дерек сжимал руками его бедра, размашисто двигаясь. Стенки ануса Стайлза плотно охватывали его член, вызывая сладостную дрожь и ощущение близкое к эйфории. Яйца Хейла со шлепком бились об ягодицы Стайлза, знаменуя каждое проникновение.

\- Да, твою мать… Дерек… - Стайлз выгнулся дугой, предчувствуя скорый оргазм, а Дерек начал двигаться ещё сильнее, буквально вбиваясь в тело молодого оборотня.

Член Стайлза, зажатый между телами, подрагивал в ответ на каждое движение, даже самое незаметное, и Дерек, оторвав одну руку от бедра, сжал напряженное естество любовника. Этого для Стайлза оказалось достаточным, чтобы взорваться. Оргазм выворачивал его наизнанку, белые капли спермы выбрасывались наружу толчками, с каждым из которых Стилински все больше выгибался в спине, так что в конце концов на кровати осталась только его голова.

Дерека, впрочем, оргазм пары не остановил. Быстро перевернув Стилински на живот, он вошел в него снова, при каждом движении задевая чувствительный бугорок простаты. Стайлз подложил руки под голову, быстро насаживался на терзающий его нутро член и, слегка приоткрыв рот, скулил в такт происходящему. Альфа сильно вцепился в его ягодицы, придерживая и направляя, но руки скользили по мокрой от пота коже, заставляя ладони сжиматься ещё сильнее. До боли. До синяков.

Опавший, было, член Стайлза дернулся, заинтересованно приподнимаясь. Дерек, почувствовав, что в этот раз еле дышащему любовнику для оргазма нужно совсем немного, опустился на него всем телом, потерся носом об основание шеи и, ощутив, что сам близок к краю, сделал ещё несколько мощных движений бедрами. Сорвавшись в оргазм, Дерек позволил себе завыть во весь голос.

Стайлз под ним тут же сжался в новой волне удовольствия. Его тело колотило как в лихорадке, а ноги подкашивались. Дерек осторожно опустился на кровать, притянул к себе, мокрого, как мышь, Стайлза, мягко поцеловал его в губы и, спрятав лицо в волосах Стилински, довольно улыбнулся.

***

Стайлз просыпался от вполне однозначных телодвижений внизу живота. Некто, с большими мозолистыми руками, без зазрения совести, лапал его член. Нежные прикосновения порождали кучу мурашек, которые пробегали по всему телу, вплоть до кончиков пальцев. Затем, видимо почувствовав пробуждение Стайлза, этот некто склонился к его шее и начал вылизывать красные пятна засосов. Особо удачное движение языка в основании шеи вырвало у Стайлза тихий стон. Рядом раздался довольная усмешка.

Стилински немного поерзал и нехотя приоткрыл глаза – Дерек навис над ним, внимательно всматриваясь в сонное лицо.

\- Ммм… - Стайлз медленно потянулся. – Привет.

\- Привет, - в тон ему тихо проговорил Дерек.

\- Да, здравствует утренний секс, - хитро сверкнул парень глазами, притянув Хейла к себе.

Тот, довольно заурчав, откликнулся на медленный и непередаваемо нежный поцелуй, а затем неторопливо сполз вниз, лаская ещё сонное тело своей пары. Дерек прихватил губами кожу у основания члена Стайлза, чем вызвал тихий всхлип. Он прошелся дорожкой мелких поцелуев по всему стволу и почувствовал уверенные руки в своих волосах – они нетерпеливо притягивали его ближе. Этому требованию альфа с радостью подчинялся, резко опустившись ртом на член Стайлза. Молодой оборотень все ещё был крайне податлив и отзывался на каждое, даже мимолетное движение. Так что, когда Дерек заглотил его естество полностью и одновременно протолкнул в растраханный зад разом два пальца, Стилински разом подбросило на кровати в долгом оргазме.

***

\- Марк? Как наши дела? – быстро поинтересовался Стайлз, оглядываясь на дверь ванной, в которой скрылся Дерек.

\- Порядок. Я всех предупредил, они готовы.

\- Когда вы выезжаете? – Стилински провел руками по своим бедрам, собирая остатки спермы – своей и Дерека.

\- Сегодня ночью, - откликнулся его собеседник по телефону.

\- Отлично. До скорого, - Стайлз отбросил телефон в сторону, поднялся с кровати и зашел в ванную.

У них ещё целый день в запасе.

***

Аромат вкуснейшего в мире напитка разнесся по кухне. Стайлз с наслаждением втянул носом запах вареного кофе и снял турку с плиты, чтобы перелить бесценную жидкость в чашку.  Стоило ему вытянуть руки, чтобы не обжечься – привычка! – как по его бокам проскользнули теплые мужские ладони, утягивая его в уютное объятие.

\- Де-ре-е-е-к… - лениво протянул имя волчары Стайлз.

\- У? – откликнулся Хейл, невинно утыкаясь носом в основание шеи Стайлза.

\- Ты меня отвлекаешь, - попробовал высказать более длинное возражение молодой оборотень.

\- Угу, - довольным рыком согласился Дерек.

\- Я хочу кофе, - с нажимом проговорил Стилински, чудом не отвлекаясь на ласкающие кожу губы.

\- А я хочу тебя, так что кофе подождет, - альфа, наконец-то, оторвался от его шеи и потянулся к губам за поцелуем, на который Стайлз с удовольствием ответил.

Почувствовав, как руки Дерека опять отправляются в путешествие по его телу, Стайлз разорвал мягкий поцелуй и легонько оттолкнул своего волка.

\- Ты не будешь трахать меня неделями напролет на всех пригодных для этого поверхностях, - улыбаясь, проговорил он. – Серьезно, Дерек, - стул, диван, стол, лестница…. Кстати, лестницу тебе моя задница ещё долго вспоминать будет!

Дерек сверкнул глазами, растянув губы в непривычно открытой улыбке.

\- Твоя задница вообще никогда меня не забудет, - самодовольства ему было не занимать.

\- Не уходи от темы. Одень рубашку, - Стайлз скользнул рукой по обнаженному торсу Хейла. – Нам скоро встречать гостей.

\- Гостей? – Дерек тут же нахмурился.

\- Да, - кивнул Стайлз, переливая кофе в чашку. – Ты их почувствуешь примерно… сейчас.

Видящий оглянулся, чтобы бросить быстрый взгляд на лицо альфы. Дерек напрягся, его сосредоточенный взгляд на мгновение ушел в прострацию, но он быстро пришел в себя.

\- Ты им доверяешь? – спросил он у своей пары.

\- Марк спас меня, - откликнулся Стайлз, отпивая глоток из чашки. – Если бы не он, я бы вернулся сюда, только для того, чтобы вырезать очередную стаю. Твою стаю. Так что, да. Я ему доверяю.

Дерек молча кивнул и поднялся наверх, в спальню Стайлза, чтобы одеться. Стоило ему подняться на второй этаж, как с улицы донесся звук тормозов, а Стайлз внизу сорвался с места, выбегая на улицу. Дверь машины хлопнула, а затем на всю улицу прогремело звонкое «ДЯДЯ СТАЙЛЗ!!!!!». Все дальнейшие слова были похожи на полнейшую белеберду и разбавлялись четкими словами Стайлза, смехом и хлопком второй дверцы автомобиля. Быстро натянув на себя футболку, Дерек слетел вниз по лестнице и открыл входную дверь.

Увиденное заставило его замереть.

Стайлз весело катался прямо по голой земле, щекоча маленького мальчика со светлыми, почти платиновыми волосами.  Мальчонка был одет в темно-синие джинсы и светлую курточку, а ещё от него пахло оборотнем. Сильным оборотнем. Отец мальчика – Марк – пах волком не менее ярко, но все же несколько иначе. Интересно…

\- Дерек Хейл, - коротко представился альфа, обращаясь к Марку.

\- Наслышан, - спокойно откликнулся тот, приветствуя Хейла кивком головы. – Стайлз о тебе рассказывал.

\- А Кара? – Дерек не сводил глаз с от души веселящегося Стайлза. В его груди поселилось странное жгущее чувство, по всем параметрам напоминающее ревность.

\- И Кара, - согласился Марк. – Но Стайлз рассказывал больше.

Дерек ухмыльнулся. Тем временем  Стайлз и волчонок прекратили свои валяния и поднялись на ноги. Стилински легонько отряхивал одежды мальчишки, который вновь сорвался на речитатив:

\- Дядя Стайлз! Дядя Стайлз! Я привез все детали Порше 911 Турбо! Точно такая, как ты говорил! Оранжевая с черным! Ты ведь поможешь мне её собрать? Правда? Правда? Правда? Поможешь?.. – мальчишка дергал Стайлза за одежду, привлекая внимание.

Дереку же во всех его действиях совершенно отчетливо просматривалось собственничество. Так ведут себя волки по отношению к тому, что считают своим. И, похоже, что маленький волчонок возомнил своего крестного своей собственностью. Волк внутри недовольно зашевелился – права на Стайлза может предъявлять только он.

\- Может, познакомишь меня со своим крестником, дорогой? – обратившись так к Стайлзу, Дерек нарочно привлек внимание к тому, кем они приходятся друг к другу, и теперь осторожно следит за мальцом – поймет намек или нет?

\- Дани, знакомься. Это Дерек. Мой Дерек, - широко улыбаясь, говорит Стилински. – Дерек, это Даниил. Дани.

Волчонок окидывает его слишком быстрым взглядом – цепким, но рассеянным, и снова поворачивает голову к Стайлзу.

\- Красивый. Такой, какой и должен быть. Дядя Стайлз! Идем! Покажешь мне дом, а потом ты поможешь мне собрать Порше! Пожа-а-алуйста!

Дерек бросает недоумевающий взгляд на Марка. Его сын не просто пренебрег тем, что Дерек – альфа, казалось, он вообще не понимает, что тянет ручки к чужому оборотню. Стайлз принадлежит ему, Дереку Хейлу, и никому больше!

Волчья сущность отзывается на мгновенно вспыхнувшую ярость и ревность, и Дерек резко обзаводится бакенбардами, клыками, когтями и прочими «прелестями». Марк молча отшатывается к машине, даже не пытаясь заслонить сына, что кажется альфе ещё более странным, чем поведение и запах мальчика, но он слишком распален, стремясь защитить свое, чтобы обращать внимание на странности.

Он рычит. Яростно, во всей голос и мощь сильных легких. По его прикидкам, щенок должен осознать ситуацию, подмять под себя человека и выказать уважение более сильному волку. Но все происходит не так.

Сначала голос Стайлза:

\- Дерек, нет!

Потом… мальчишка запрокидывает голову и воет. И вой не щенка, но волка. А когда Дани опускает взгляд, Дерек сталкивается кровавым заревом глаз. Альфа. Напротив него стоит альфа, почти четырех лет, и воет, а сила струится вокруг него.

Луна, которая ещё скрыта за горизонтом, шепчет ему Имя: «Карнифекс*» - и благословенная дрожь прошибает волка от макушки до пяток.

Карнифекс.

Палач Луны.

Дерек смотрит глазами волка, как Стайлз принимает свой обращенный вид и становится на колени лицом к мальчику. С его губ срывается не рычание, которого следовало бы ожидать, а песня. Тихая, переливчатая, с замысловатыми пассажами… Дерек тонет в ней, как всегда тонул в самом Стайлзе. И Луна снова шепчет. Только теперь другое Имя. Стайлза.

Лукс**.

Забавно. Оказывается, у Луны тоже есть чувство юмора.

Маленький альфа смотрит на Видящего, как загипнотизированный. А может быть это так и есть. Мягкий голос Стайлза, продолжающего замысловатую мелодию, завораживает… Мальчик закрывает глаза.

Дерек просыпается, словно после полнолуния. Он смотрит на Дани, которого придерживает за плечи Марк, внезапно оказавшийся рядом. Он смотрит на Стайлза, который, все ещё стоя на коленях, тревожно вглядывается в его лицо снизу вверх.

\- Что это? – у Дерека не хватает сил спросить больше, его шатает и ведет, как после хорошей пьянки.

Стайлз глубоко вздыхает, бросает беспокойный взгляд на очнувшегося Дани и поднимается на ноги.

\- Идем в дом, - он тянет Дерека за джинсы. – Я все расскажу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *с валлийского «gweld» переводится «видящий» или, что автору импонирует гораздо больше, «тот, кто видит»  
> * В переводе с латинского «carnifex» означает «палач»  
> ** Имя Стайлза в переводе с латинского «lux» означает «светлый». Надеюсь, все помнят Имя Дерека??


	10. Chapter 10

***

\- Альфой нельзя родиться, - это первые слова, которые произносит Дерек, когда Марк садится в кресло, а Стайлз на диване. Дани же, быстро осмотрев помещение, также забрался на диван и задремал, положив голову на колени своему крестному отцу.

\- Верно. Альфой можно только стать, - согласно кивнул Марк.

\- Но… он же ещё ребенок, - тихо и обеспокоенно проговорил Дерек, сжимая кулаки. Его бесило, что он ни черта не контролирует ситуацию, а Стилински славится своим умением реализовывать абсолютно бредовые идеи. Ситуация – не комильфо.

\- Мой сын никого не убивал, - резко отозвался Марк. – Если ты об этом.

\- Но… - Дерек покачал головой и глубоко вздохнул. – Я ни черта не понимаю.

\- Я понимаю, но не до конца, - пожал плечами отец мальчика. – Стайлз?

Стилински же сидел, рассеянно  гладя мальчика по волосам, и встрепенулся, когда к нему обратились.

\- Это долго. Может, послушаете краткую версию событий? – с легким негодованием поинтересовался он.

\- Нет. Все, - покачал головой Дерек, внимательно всматриваясь в лицо своей пары. И это этого мужчину он несколько часов назад трахал на перилах лестницы? Кому рассказать – не поверят.

\- Когда Кара привела меня на территорию своей стаи, жена Марка была уже беременна, - послушался его Стайлз. – Она была урожденным оборотнем, как и сам Марк, - он кивнул в сторону оборотня. – А их брак был…

\- Договорным, - закончил за него сам Марк.

\- То есть вы не были парой? – удивился Дерек – обычно оборотни стараются избежать женитьбы на человеке или оборотне, не являющемся парой.

\- Мы хорошо знали друг друга. Наши родители планировали этот брак, когда мы были ещё в колыбелях. Конечно, их огорчило, что мы не были… половинками целого, но когда ни я, ни Майя не нашли свою пару… Мы согласились.

\- Так просто? – усмехнулся Хейл.

\- Я хотел ребенка. А Майя хотела, чтобы родители перестали лезть в её жизнь. И мы договорились, - спокойно пояснил Марк.

\- Однажды мы пошли на охоту… Кара позволила мне пойти с Майей и Марком, - вернулся к рассказу Стайлз. – Рядом со мной Майя чувствовала себя лучше, а Кара была заинтересована в этом ребенке. Мы были далеко в лесу, когда начались родовые схватки.

\- Так ты… - понимающе протянул Дерек.

\- Я принял роды. Связь между мной и Дани сформировалась мгновенно, родственные узы, как между братьями или я даже не знаю с кем! – быстро проговорил Стайлз.

\- Но он был бетой? – все-таки уточнил альфа.

\- Да. Следующие три дня, - снова кивнул Стилински.

\- Что случилось потом?

\- Потом я совершил свое первое двойное убийство, - спокойно ответил Стайлз. – Один из них был альфой. Сам я, как в тот момент выяснилось, стать альфой не могу. Но сила альфы должна совершить переход от павшего к победителю. Мои способности Видящего, не позволили этой силе занять свое место, и тогда сила альфа направилась по самой прочной на тот момент связи к самому близкому мне человеку.

\- Дани, - мгновенно все понял Дерек. – Он стал альфой вместо тебя.

\- Да, - Стайлз опустил взгляд на ребенка и ласково провел по его щеке. – Сам он ещё не чувствует себя альфой. Он – ребенок. Шумный, непоседливый, непосредственный, любопытный. Полнолуние пока не трогает его, а я контролирую его волка в оставшееся время. Но проблема в том, что я убивал альф не единожды.

\- И каждый раз, когда ты убивал альфу, его сила скользила по пройденному пути прямо к Дани, - ужас и трепет перед силой, сокрытой в теле мальчика, пробежали по Дереку ровным строем. Он повернулся к Марку. – Ты признал его, как альфу верно?

\- Да, как только Стайлз мне все объяснил, - откликнулся тот, поправляя рукава рубашки. – Видишь ли, Дерек, стая Кары… она не была нормальной стаей. Связь с альфой в ней основывалась в первую очередь на страхи и подчинении. Если Кара чувствовала, что бета сомневается в её приказах, она просто убивала его. Когда появился Стайлз, ей стало легче контролировать своих подчиненных и выбирать новых взамен погибших. Никакой привязанности. Никакой дружбы. Между собой беты также почти не общались. Только дрались.

\- Такая стая не может быть стабильной, - покачал головой Дерек.

\- Она и была. Но нужен был толчок. Что-то, что помогло бы бетам покинуть стаю без неприятных последствий. Все-таки Кару действительно стоит бояться, - невозмутимо продолжил Марк. – Стайлз стал толчком. Когда Кара отправилась в Вашингтон пару месяцев назад, оставив стаю на него, Стайлз разрушил все её связи с остальными бетами и помог им укрыться.

\- Она должна была сразу почувствовать отсутствие связи с бетами, - нахмурился Хейл.

\- Нет. Я её… обманул. Но не смог освободиться сам, - хитро улыбнулся Стайлз. – Она до сих пор держит меня.

Альфа нахмурился. Сам факт того, что Стайлз подчиняется кому-то третьему раздражал и приводил в крайнюю степень бешенства. Нужно решить вопрос.

\- Что нужно, чтобы разрушить связь? – просто спросил он у Видящего.

\- Прочные связи и сила, - откликнулся Стайлз. – Первое обеспечила твоя стая, обновив свои старые связи со мной. Скотт, Эллисон, Лидия, Эрика, Питер, Айзек… Джексон и Бойд в меньшей степени. Более того у меня появились новые – Крис, Макс, будущий сын Лидии, - Стилински сверкнул глазами. – И ты.

Дерек невольно улыбнулся ему в ответ.

\- А силой обеспечите нас ты и Дани, - неожиданно закончил Стайлз.

\- Я? – не понял его Хейл.

\- Ну, ты же не думал, что сила последних трех альф отошла Дани? – хитрая улыбка Стайлза отражала все его самодовольство.

Дерек подумал, что если бы этот интриган  и сволочь не был бы его парой, прикопал бы под ближайшим кустом во имя спасения человечества. Но поскольку Стайлз его, миру придется жить с этим обломом.

***

\- Я думал, что Марк и Дани останутся на ночь здесь, - с вопросительной интонацией проговорил Дерек, глядя на вошедшего в спальню Стайлза.

\- Нет. Кара может появиться в любой момент,  и ей лучше не знать, что Дани здесь, - Стайлз стянул с себя растянутую футболку и сел на край кровати, чтобы стянуть ботинки. Мышцы на его спине сексуально напряглись, и Дерек невольно облизал губы, глядя на это великолепие. – Так что Марк спрячет его на съемной квартире в квартале отсюда и вернется – его Кара учует за километры: брат, как никак.

\- Не слишком большое расстояние для связи с Дани? – Дерек с интересом наблюдал, как Стайлз, без тени смущения стянул с себя джинсы и нижнее белье, чтобы надеть пижамные штаны темного цвета. Его действия позволили ему насладиться видом упругой задницы Стилински и синяков на ней, один в один совпадающих с его ладонью.

\- Нет. Я хорошо его чувствую, проблем не будет, - Видящий покачал головой и скользнул под одеяло, чтобы прижаться к Дереку.

Альфа с удовольствием притянул свою пару к себе под бок, мягко поцеловал его волосы, обнял руками и удовлетворенно вздохнул.

\- Когда ты только вернулся, ты вел себя по-другому. Как будто я тебе безразличен, - задумчиво протянул Дерек.

\- Я думал, что я… ну, ты понимаешь… слишком грязный для тебя. То, как я жил последние три года… похоже, это меня сломало, - тихо откликнулся Стайлз, устраиваясь у него на груди.

\- Тебя? Мало вероятно! – фыркнул Дерек. – Что ещё я не знаю?

\- В смысле? – не уловил ход его мыслей Стайлз.

\- О тех трех годах? Что я не знаю?

\- Не считая того, что ты узнал в последние дни? – Стилински серьезно задумался. – Ты знаешь все, кроме мелочей.

Дерек на мгновение задумался, припоминая их разговоры и откровения.

\- Колледж? Какую специальность ты выбрал?

\- Серьезно, Хейл? Ты хочешь поговорить со мной о колледже? – саркастично протянул Стайлз.

\- Да, хочу. Ты же мой, - невозмутимо откликнулся Дерек.

\- О, господи, не произноси это таким самодовольным тоном! Иностранные языки.

\- Что? – Дерек опустил голову, пытаясь взглянуть в лицо Стайлзу.

\- Иностранные языки. Французский, немецкий, португальский, испанский, греческий, итальянский и немного японский. В планах – хинди, китайский, русский и какое-нибудь африканское наречие, - абсолютно серьезно выдал Стилински.

\- Ты продолжаешь меня удивлять, - проговорил про себя Дерек.

\- Все! – Стайлз потянулся к его губам за поцелуем, а затем упал головой на подушку. – Спать. Нам нужно набраться сил.

Стайлз немного поерзал и прикрыл глаза. Дерек же даже и не думал следовать совету своей пары, а внимательно вглядывался в его лицо, что-то решая для себя. Логика в нем боролась с чувствами и, не привыкшая к борьбе, проиграла в сухую.

\- Стайлз, - мягко протянул имя любовника Дерек.

\- У?

\- Выходи за меня.

\- Что? – Стилински чуть ли не подскочил на месте.

\- Выходи за меня, - терпеливо повторил альфа.

\- Э-э-э… Это, типа, замуж? За тебя? – ещё раз уточнил Стайлз.

\- Да, - с готовностью кивнул Дерек.

\- Так, - молодой оборотень приподнялся на кровати, чтобы видеть лицо Хейла. – Ты это сейчас пошутил?

\- Нет.  Я серьезно, - спокойно откликнулся мужчина, мягко улыбаясь. – Когда закончим с Карой, сядем в Камаро, доберемся до Вегаса и…

\- Ты серьезно хочешь зарегистрировать наши отношения? – сомневаясь, спросил Стайлз.

\- Да. Я хочу, чтобы ты носил мою фамилию.

\- Стайлз Хейл – звучит как имя звезды порно сериала.

\- В моей постели ты можешь быть хоть портовой шлюшкой, - парировал его сарказм Дерек. – Но я хочу сделать все правильно. Потом, лет через пять, если тебе захочется детей, усыновим мальчика.

Стайлз молчал. Он задумчиво опустил глаза и рассеяно водил пальцем по одеялу.

\- Стайлз?

\- Ты уже все решил за меня, верно?

Дерек замер.

\- Стайлз, я не собираюсь принимать решения за тебя, однажды я уже за такое поплатился.

\- Но ты снова это делаешь, - голос у парня был хриплый и немного обиженный.

Хейл замер, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова, чтобы окончательно не разрушить все, что им удалось построить за последние пару дней, но в голове не было ни одной хорошей мысли. Что же такого сказать, чтобы Стайлз понял? Как ему сказать?.. И тут в его голове щелкнули включателем.

Он протянул руку, взял Стайлза за подбородок и мягко приподнял его, чтобы посмотреть своему партнеру в лицо.

\- Хей. Я люблю тебя.

На мгновение Дереку показалось, что он все-таки сказал что-то не то, но Стайлз вдруг нежно улыбнулся и хитро прошептал:

\- Ты первый признался.

\- Так ты…

\- И я тебя тоже, хмурый глупый волк.

Дерек с наслаждением поцеловал мягкие чуть тронутые сном губы и снова прижал Стайлза к себе.

\- Удочерим. Девочку.

\- Нет, мальчика, - возразил Хейл.

\- Девочку.

\- Мальчика.

\- Девочку.

\- Значит, ты согласен выйти за меня? – вдруг вернулся к исходному вопросы Дерек.

Стайлз замер, а потом, потерев щеку об его грудь, откликнулся:

\- Хитрый волчара.

Самодовольства Дереку Хейлу было не занимать.

***

\- Так-так-так… - ненавистный голос разнесся по темному дому. – Мои любимые оборотни…

Стайлз спустился с лестницы и щелкнул выключателем. Кара сидела в его любимом кресле, закинув ногу на ногу и демонстративно положив руки на боковушки. Марк сидел напротив нее в напряженной позе, внимательно следя за всем происходящим. Дерек стоял позади Стайлза и от рывка к волчице его сдерживала только рука Стилински, держащая его за предплечье.

\- Стайлз… - Кара холодно улыбнулась. – Ты разочаровал меня. Я доверила тебе стаю, а ты сбежал к своему любовнику. Кстати, как? Но не важно. Скоро это не будет проблемой.

\- Паршиво выглядишь, Кара, - без приветствия отвесил анти-комплимент Стайлз. – Бледная, мешки под глазами, лицо осунулось… Мало каши в детстве ела?

\- Я тебе глотку вырву… - тем же приторно сладким тоном пригрозила ему альфа.

\- Силенок маловато, - откликнулся вместо Стайлза Дерек.

\- Фи, Дерек. Некрасиво влезать в чужой разговор, - показушно расстроилась Кара. – Стайлз на тебя дурно влияет.

\- Это тебя волновать не должно, - хмыкнул Хейл, краем глаза присматривая за Стайлзом. Тот казалось отключился от реальности, и Дерек понял, что тот тянется к силе Дани, чтобы временно передать её ему.

\- Вот как? – блондинка выпрямилась в кресле. – А что же должно?

\- Ну, я даже не знаю… Смерть, например? – Стайлз вернулся в разговор, взглядом давая понять Дереку, что все готово.

\- Я сильнее вас мальчишки. Гораздо сильнее, - Кара мерзко улыбнулась, слегка обнажив клыки.

\- Я бы не был так уверен, - тихо проговорил Марк, как бы между прочим.

Волчица бросила гневный взгляд на брата, а Дерек, воспользовавшись этим, метнулся к ней. Силу доброго десятка альф, он почувствовал, стоило ему замахнуться для удара резко окогтившейся рукой.  Неожидавшая от него ни такой скорости Кара отлетела к стене, сбив кресло. Впрочем, она тут же поднялась на ноги и, оскалившись, бросилась на Дерека. Марк осторожно вышел в коридор – его роль сегодня скорее наблюдательская, чем воинственная. Стайлз напряженно следил за сражением от лестницы, не двигаясь с места.

Бой был красивым. Быстрые четкие удары, рассчитанные до миллиметра движения – Кара и Дерек были достойными противниками. Кара опиралась на природную гибкость женского тела и силу, полученную от съеденных сердец, Дерек – на силу альф, переданную ему Стайлзом и жажду мести. Одежда Кары, ровно как и Дерека, превратилась в лохмотья, местами окрасившись в красный цвет. Стоило упасть первым каплям, и в ход пошли не только когти, но и клыки.

Кара рвалась к сердцу Хейла, мечтая вырвать его из груди и сожрать на глазах у Стайлза. Дерек хотел измотать волчицу, сделать ей больно, а потом отдать Стайлзу. В конце концов, у него убивать альф получается лучше, чем у Дерека.

Альфы грызлись, временами срываясь на собачью грызню – бесплотную и целесообразную. Бой продолжался с переменным успехом: вот Кара бьет Дерека с ноги в челюсть с такой силой, что Стайлз слышит отчетливый хруст костей и с трудом сдерживается от вмешательства, вот Дерек делает ловкую подсечку, ломая Каре ноги. Но они – альфы. Регенерация работает гораздо быстрее, и уже через секунды они продолжают смертоносный танец.

Переломный момент наступает неожиданно. Просто в какое-то единичное мгновение обмен ударами и укусами, превращается в выбивание спеси и дерьма из одной отдельно взятой блондинки. Дерек бьет Кару, не сдерживая приобретенной силы, бьет от души, точно зная, куда будет бить. Кары сжимает его предплечья, пытаясь удержать следующие удары, струйки крови сбегают до запястья и обращаются красным дождем. Хейл откидывает её руки, как досадное препятствие и бьет Кару по лицу. Голова волчицы закатываются, регенерация не справляется с объемом травм и повреждений, а рот женщины наполняется кровью, которая маленьким ручейком вытекает из угла её рта.

Глаза Дерека сверкает. Сейчас он больше зверь, чем человек. Сейчас он наслаждается битвой. Местью. Дракой. Запахом крови и ощущением ломающихся костей под руками. Он впитывает себя аромат крови и страха, который только что промелькнул в глазах Кары, понимающей, что она проиграла.

Когти Дерека вгрызаются в красивое женское тело, оставляю уродливые рваные, а клыки вгрызаются в плечо, вырывая кусок кожи вместе с плотью – дань за когда-то причиненную Стайлзу боль.  Волчица оседает на пол. Она не падает плашмя как мешок или на спину как более слабая бета, она опускается на колени, сплевывает кровь и пытается вправить перемолотые кости рук. Дерек грозно воет, запрокинув голову и обозначая свою победу. Свое превосходство. Свою силу. Затем он хватает Кару за шиворот, брезгливо наступает на её ноги, перемалывая их в фарш из костей и мяса, а затем волочет её к Стайлзу, застывшему соляным столбом возле лестницы.

За обездвиженным телом Кары тянется широкий кровавый след. Марк равнодушно отводит взгляд от полудохлой сестры, а Стайлз внимательно следит за каждым движением своего волка и его добычи. Дерек останавливается возле него, небрежно отпускает одежду волчицы, и женщина сильно прикладывается головой об пол. После этого Хейл осторожно заглянул в глаза своей пары и мягко потерся о его плечо, чтобы потом сразу же отступить назад.

Стайлз не сводил взгляда с Кары у своих ног. Альфа была жива. Если бы они сейчас ушли, через какое-то время она, несомненно, полностью восстановилась бы – её сердце билось ровно. Но этого не было в их планах. Волчица хрипела и плевалась кровью, пытаясь вернуть контроль над своим телом. Стайлз медленно опустился на корточки рядом с ней, медленно проскользил взглядом по израненному телу и остановился на её лице.

\- Знаешь, ты убила моего отца прямо здесь, - тихо проговорил молодой оборотень, внимательно смотря в красное зарево глаз. – На том самом месте, где ты сейчас блюешь своей же кровью и сплевываешь внутренности. Иронично, правда?

Ужас. Липкий, холодный, мерзкий. Вот что было в глазах Кары.

\- Я вижу в этом… нет, не справедливость. Скорее, - Стайлз задумался, подбирая слова, - правосудие. Каждому воздаться по его делам и заслугам. Возможно, однажды, кто-то воздаст мне за мои прегрешения, но сейчас…

Стайлз вонзил свою человеческую руку в тело Кары, проломив мышцы и ребра, и сжал судорожно бьющееся сердце.

\- Я обещал, - тихо напомнил он волчице, резко вынимая руку.

Сердце умирающей альфы ещё несколько раз сжалось у него на ладони, выталкивая кровь из оборванных артерий, а затем остановилось. Стайлз смотрел, как жизнь ускользнула из тела Кары, а затем смял её сердце, превратив то в спутанный комок мышц и сосудов.

Стайлз не знал, сколько он стоял над её телом. По его плечу скользнула теплая мужская ладонь, а от души протянулась сияюще белая связь с истинным альфой. Новая, сильная, вечная. И где-то внутри него удовлетворенно завыл волк. Теперь все правильно. Все.

**_Вместо эпилога_ **

POV Стайлза

Я с удовольствием втянул запах свежего кофе. Интересно, этот аромат когда-нибудь перестанет приводить меня в состояние умиротворения? Надеюсь, что нет, потому что для единственного аналога кофеина требуется энное количество времени и один конкретный оборотень в горизонтальной поверхности. Или вертикальной. Или сидя. Или стоя. Или как придется.

С гостиной вновь донеслось бурное сюсюканье. Ребенок Лидии и Джексона – мальчика назвали Адам – выглядел как ангел во плоти, особенно когда молчал. Так что стоило ребенку успокоиться, как дамы приходили в немой восторг, восхищаясь разовыми щечками, голубыми глазками и сжатыми губками. Же-е-е-енщи-и-ины-ы.

Мальчик оказался оборотнем – чувства не подвели меня и здесь, хотя Дерек с пеной у рта мне доказывал, что с иммунитетом Лидии рождение у Уитморов оборотня невозможно. Хотя на деньги и отказ от секса он спорить отказался. Знал, сволочь, что я прав.

Сын Скотта и Эллисон – Макс – ходил за мной хвостом, стоило мне приехать в гости. Не так давно мальчик пережил первое нормальное полнолуние, и мне пришлось играть в няньку до полночи прежде, чем он пришел в себя и послушался приказа альфы. Скотт смотрит на это с умилением и не устает придумывать синонимы к слову «няня». Задолбал.

Я с удовольствием откусил кусок от свежеиспеченного эклера и запил лакомство кофе. Кра-со-та!

На улице раздался визг тормозов, хлопок дверцы машины и крики. А-а-а… Эмма и Бойд. Молчаливый бета привел свою пару в стаю спустя примерно год после разборок с Карой. Эмма оказалась миловидной негритянкой с копной темных волнистых волос. Она легко приняла правду об оборотнях. Даже слишком легко, как показалось мне сначала. Все-таки истерика была бы более адекватной реакцией, чем вопрос: «А вязка правда существует?» Впрочем, как выяснилось, предки Эммы были представителями культа вуду, который и сейчас процветает в Новом Орлеане. Так в нашей стае появилась ещё и своя ведьма, которая вила из брутального Бойда веревки, но слишком критично относилась к любым даже малейшим замечаниям со стороны своего парня и закатывала ссору при малейшем намеке. Бойд терпеливо ждал удачного момента, чтобы сделать неугомонной Эмме предложение. Кольцо мы с ним купили неделю назад. (Думал, что убью этого тихоню каким-нибудь страшно кровавым способом, пока мы, наконец-то, нашли кольцо с камнем нужного веса).

Эклер как-то незаметно исчез в моем организме, а кофе было ещё полчашки. Возьму ещё один… Ням-ням. Нямка.

Я успел умять ещё половину эклера, когда с веранды донеслось требовательное:

\- АЙЗЕК! Принеси мне яблоко!!! НЕТ!! Абрикосовое варенье!! НЕТ!! НЕСИ И ТО И ДРУГОЕ!!!

Лейхи влетел на кухню с лицом а-ля Супермен. Он быстро оттеснил меня от холодильника, вытащил яблоки, банку с вареньем и схватил со стола большую ложку, по размерам приближающуюся к поварешке. Стоило ему исчезнуть, как мне пробрал невольный смех. Бедняжка Айзек! Нет, серьезно! Парню реально несладко! Хотя сам виноват. Знал, на что шел, когда женился на волчице. Эрика носила ребенка. До срока осталось меньше месяца, но о завершении кровавой эпопеи «Беременность волчицы» молила вся стая во главе с Дереком. Эрика виртуозно играла на нервах всех и каждого – прирожденная стерва. Впрочем, меня и Дерека она перестала тягать, когда я пригрозил, что откажусь принимать её роды. Благословенная тишина была сладка как клубничное мороженое. Когда я понял, что у Эрики будет девочка, причем стопроцентно – оборотень, стая устроила настоящий праздник. Чем больше волчиц в стае – тем спокойнее остановка.

Я с наслаждением допил кофе и сразу помыл чашку. Жалко, что Питера не будет, когда Эрика родит. После родов Лидии на меня налетело такое безудержное желание стебаться и материться, что совладать с потоком слов и аналогий, которые изливались из моего рта смог только дядюшка Хейл. Впрочем, я все понимаю: дядя – тоже человек и хочет трахаться где-нибудь подальше от чрезмерно любопытных волков своей стаи. Кто бы мог подумать, что Крис Арджент поддастся на животное очарование Питера? Зря я все-таки не поспорил с Джексоном, когда их роман только завертелся. Существенно пополнил бы семейный бюджет.

Кстати, о семье. Поставив чашку на сушку, я скосил взгляд на золотой ободок кольца на своем пальце. Дерек реализовал свой безумный план с Вегасом, куда мы поехали на два дня, чтобы расписаться и провести первую брачную ночь, а в результате потерялись в столице игр США на две недели. При воспоминаниях о первых неделях семейной жизни в груди начинает разливаться чувство жаркого томления, и до зуда в заднице хочется трахаться. С Дереком. С кем же ещё?

Дерек любит проводить время со стаей. Когда все собираются под одной крышей, он сначала молча смотрит на царящий гвалт и хаос с какой-то странной отеческой улыбкой, словно он – глава многодетного семейства, а затем начинает ходить от одного к другому внося в беспорядок равновесие и мир. Впрочем, спокойствие длится недолго, потому что я чисто из вредности и чувства внутреннего противоречия легко и небрежно возобновляю хаос наместо. Хейл смотрит на меня тяжелым взглядом, который я перевожу так: «Как только стая разойдется, я схвачу тебя за горло и выебу до потери сознания», - и все начинается сначала.

А ещё он любит возиться с детьми. Макс, Адам – Дерек играет с ними, читает книжки вслух… Глядя на него, я явственно вижу, как он будет любить наших детей… Хотя думает, что у двух мужчин не может быть потомства.

Наи-и-и-ивный!

Рука инстинктивно скользнула на живот, ложась на место, где внутри меня билась жизнь. А точнее две.

\- Стайлз! – голос Скотта пролетел по дому. – Иди быстрей к нам! Фильм начинается.

Кажется, пора сказать альфе правду. Все равно ведь учует.

Я улыбнулся своим мыслям и направился в гостиную. Все закономерно распределились по комнате, каждый со своей парой. Уютная милая картина. Я подошел к Дереку, сидевшему в большом кресле, и забрался к нему на колени. Хейл тут же потянулся ко мне за поцелуем. Чертов альфа, я же от его прикосновений с ума схожу!

Нежно прикусив ему нижнюю губу, я чмокнул его в подбородок и повернулся лицом к стае.

\- А у меня новость.

Беты затихли и все, как один, посмотрели на кресло, где расположилась Альфа-Пара.

\- У нас с Дереком будет ребенок, - довольно улыбаясь, оповестил их я, счастливо прижимаясь к своему волку.

\- Смешно. Ты немного не того пола, чтобы рожать детей, - ехидно заметил Джексон, качая на руках сына.

\- Ну, же, грозный альфа, - я обхватил руками лицо замершего Дерека. – Что ты чувствуешь?

Взяв его руку, я приложил её к своему животу, где уже месяц росли наши дети. Дерек нахмурился, прислушиваясь к своим чувствам, задрал мою футболку, чтобы прикоснуться к голой коже, и снова замер, чтобы через несколько секунд утянуть меня в жаркий поцелуй.

\- Ммм! Полегче, будущий папаша! – смеялся я в поцелуй.

\- Я чувствую их! Их ДВОЕ!!! – никогда прежде не видел такого счастья на любимом лице.

\- Двое? – осторожно повторил Скотт.

\- Угу, - довольно кивнул я. – У нас будут двойняшки.

Дерек начал вылизывать мне шею, и стало как-то резко не до стаи.

\- Я люблю тебя, - прошептал Хейл мне на ухо.

\- Первой родится девочка. Так что я выиграл.

Стая звонко засмеялась за моей спиной. Я же счастливо выглядывался в лицо своего альфы. Все правильно: и ребята, и Дерек, и два будущих человечка у меня под сердцем.

Все правильно.

Все, как я видел.


End file.
